The Courage To Love Him
by Keke TheGoddess
Summary: Being raised by parents of the Elite group of the rich and famous Olivia has always followed the stigma of her family and friends…That is until he comes along. Fitzgerald Grant a man it would take courage to love due to family traditions. Can Liv find the courage to love him? Follow this journey of as Liv and Fitz hearts are tested.
1. Chapter 1

The Courage To Love Him

**A/N: This is another story based off a favorite movie of mines which one I won't say unless someone figures it out because I don't want to spoil the plot.**

Happy Reading!

Chapter 1

Liv is startled awake by a beautiful dream turned nightmare. There she was standing at the alter about to marry a man whose face she could not see and just as she goes to touch his face a disturbing alarm sounds off causing a panic among the wedding guest as they all run for cover as if the world is on fire. Only it's not …but it is the sound of her alarm clock blasting loudly alerting of yet another work day.

Olivia Carolyn Pope at the age of 28 was the senior manager working towards becoming partner as a tax lawyer at Beene & Novak Tax Associates. She rose in the ranks as one of the best in the business due to her photographic memory and strong ability to master and calculate numbers. This also allowed her the ability to purchase her first home just a week prior.

As she's jolted from her slumber she sits up on her bed after silencing her blaring alarm clock she dresses for her morning run turning on the television while she dresses and rolls her eyes as she's reminded by the commercial currently playing that today is Valentine Day and she's yet without a man. She couldn't seem to escape it as she runs she see husbands and boyfriends with balloons and flowers as well as couples kissing as she passes them.

She makes it back home showers and changes and makes her way to work with her power suite on hair pulled back in a tight bun when her coworker calls her name. "Olivia…Olivia" If she wasn't already annoyed by all the valentine candy and roses throughout the office Karen's voice would not be a welcoming factor. "Yes Karen." She answers with a huff as she turns to her.

Karen is an associate at the firm who is getting married and couldn't choose what design wedding dress she wanted so she needed Liv's opinion. "Kevin sent these to me today and I don't know what to do…This one makes me look like a cow and this one I love but I'm going to have to hold my stomach in the whole time…"

Liv huffs before interrupting her "Wear the one you love Karen it's your wedding day." Karen smiles "Thanks Liv now we've got to get you married. As my mom used to say there's a man out there somewhere with your name stamped on his forehead."

"Sure there is." Liv says turning and walking away and Karen follows still talking about a man for Liv. "Who do we know for you I could set you up with?"

"Karen don't start I got a big day." Liv says continuing to walk grabbing files as she makes her way to her meeting.

"You always got a big day even on the weekends you have a big day. You can't let this job be your life. You have to live a little."

"It's not my life a got a meeting."

Suddenly as if a light bulb goes off in Karen's head she shouts out "Fitz…tall hot newly single architect really smart. This is going to be perfect."

"Karen thanks but no." Liv is so disinterested that she never really took note of the name

"Oh come on!" Karen stomps like a pouty child

"I don't do blind dates." Liv continues shaking her head no

"Okay I'll just add that to the official things Olivia don't do which includes amongst other things sushi skiing dogs creepy crawly things and…" They both stop as a courier walks pass with a vase filled with red roses when Karen continues "The color red."

Liv frowns "Red's definitely not my color." She finishes and walks into the board room to meet a possible new client.

As she walks in she sees a gentleman sitting waiting as she approaches "Hollis Doyle. Olivia Pope." Hollis half stands shaking Liv's hand. "Hello." "Hello." She repeats as he looks behind her before sitting back down. Liv opens her files and begins speaking. "So I look over the letter of intent from the bankers, and I have a few questions." Hollis is still looking behind her at the door not really comfortable talking to her. "Um shouldn't we wait?" He questions

"For…"

He stutters out "Well, isn't someone else coming in?" He tilts his head as if his question was obvious. Liv sit back against the back of her chair. "Nope, this is it." She confidently smiles "I'm the senior manager." Hollis looks dumbfounded so Liv explains further "When we get further into the deal I'll bring someone in to collect the documents." She says following Hollis eyes looking behind her which is where the door is located just behind her. She tries again to reassure Hollis "But right now it's just us, personal one-on-one service."

Hollis nods his head "Ah yeah…yeah okay sure. Looky here Ms. Pope is it?" Liv nods "I would like to talk with Cyrus before we go any further. I was under the impression that he would be here. So I'll give him a call and well …we'll go from there. Thank you for your time." He stretches out his hand and she shakes it and he leaves without another word. Liv sit with a raised brow and just hopes Cyrus heres her out before he makes any decisions concerning Hollis who clearly sees her as incompetent but she questions if it's because she's a woman or is it because she's black or could it be both. Only time will tell. She stands and returns to her office working throughout the day since Cyrus and James took off to spend Valentine's Day together knowing James was a hopeless romantic and Cyrus would do anything to keep him happy.

Later that day Liv met up with her bestes Abby, Angela, Kim and Lisa. Abby was the only one who stood out with her fire red hair which went with her flaming hot personality which made Liv love her a tad bit more than the others she never bites her tongue for nobody not even her sometime stuck up friends and very over the top mother. As the waiter brought out the ladies drinks they all toasted to the day for love even though none of them had a man. "Five Belvedere Valentinis for five beautiful ladies." The waiter announces

The ladies all take their drinks and Liv decides to give a toast. "We may not have everything we want at the moment…" She looks around at all her girlfriends and continues "But we have each other."

"Happy Valentine's Day." They all say in unison as they tap their flutes.

Kim is the first to get it started "Okay let get down to business. Where are the brothers?"

Angela adds "Yes honey bring them on."

Lisa adds "Where's the eye candy?

Abby and Liv laugh as they all begins to look around the club when a buff dark skinned brother walks past and all eyes are on him until they all notice he has a bit too much switch in his hip as he walked. They all quickly turned in the other direction and noticed and interracial couple kissing with the man being black when Lisa decided to add and opinion with much attitude "And that is why we are the 42%."

"The what?" Kim questions so Lisa explains "42% of black women have never been married."

Olivia pipes in "I read that article. It didn't say we'd never get married. It just said we have yet to."

Angela joins in "Okay, so when is it gonna happen, in the afterlife?"

Abby decides to speak. "Maybe if you ladies would open yourselves up to more variety you'd have a better chance."

They all turn and look at Abby but Liv jumps in before they could go on the attack. "Well, even if 42.4% of us never get married that still leaves 57.6% of us will and that's a substantially greater percentage."

"Thank you, Miss Numbers Queen. That's very impressive. However, those odds are completely against us." Lisa says in a nice but snippy way and continues to speak "It says the phenomenon is most acute among African-American women who are educated professionals. Judge accountant banker pediatrician..." She says pointing at everyone according to their profession leaving out Abby. "That be us. No offense Abby you are the acceptation in this group not being black you may not understand."

Abby laughs "None taken."

Liv blows out a breath "I'm just tired of being classified as a victim." The ladies throws theirs hand up in a here we go matter as Liv pushes forward "Single black professional women…destined to be unhappy and alone…I mean I just have to keep believing I'll find the one. I don't even need all that I just want a good brother." The ladies nod as Abby just listens "He doesn't have to make a lot of money so long as he got a job." The ladies continue to agree "He just has to be taller than me, college educated and not crazy…No kids, good teeth and no kinky sex. I like to switch it up a bit, but you all know…"

Liv notices everyone is staring at her with a certain look on their faces. "What?" She questions

Abby finally speaks "You're doing it again the list thing Liv."

Angela laughs "Yep there goes that dam list. You should have stayed with Russell." Everyone begins disagreeing at the same time.

"No he was a chauvinist." Abby disagrees

"And conceited." Lisa adds shaking her head

"And controlling." Kim says while sipping her drink

Angela refusing to lose "Whatever girl Russell was fine."

"This coming from a woman who sleeps with married men." Abby says rolling her eyes at Angela which shuts down the entire banter between the women.

All the women new how Liv felt about Abby and knew Liv would never allow them to team up on her seeing she and Abby went back long way before they became her friends and always spoke the truth even if they didn't want to hear it.

"I just think we as women no matter our race should let go of this preconceived notion of our IBM…" They all look at her with questioning expressions "Our Ideal Black Man." Lisa defines her meaning and they all nod "But we've got to let go in order to let love flow. That means you Liv no more lists."

Liv raised a brow and lifts her glass in the air "Let go and let flow."

"Well it's a whole lot better than keep hope alive.' Kim shares and they all laugh and toast to their new moto let go and let flow and continue their night.

Once Liv arrives home she drops her purse and slides out of her heels as she presses play on the answering machine to her home phone. The first and only message is from none other than Russell telling her how he missed her and that he's getting married and would love for her to come. She deletes the message just as her phone rings. "Hello."

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetpea."

"You never forget, do you daddy?"

"Forget my baby girl" Impossible."

"Thanks dad."

"You sound down, talk to me."

"No, I'm fine. Everything's great."

"Sweet pea, don't give up, baby girl. You know how to make your dreams come true. You can't fail."

"Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too sweet pea. Get some sleep and I will talk with you soon."

Liv ends the conversation with her dad Dr. Elijah Pope as her mom Maya Pope likes to call him as a way to feel important amongst the others elite families. She prepares for bed excepting another lonely night with no one to share it with just maybe she will take Karen up on her offer for the blind date. She shoots Karen a text before closing her eyes and agreeing to the setup explaining it has to be in a place she's familiar with.

Two day later Liv is ready to go on her blind date. She hasn't told her girlfriends yet she would wait until she meets the guy and see how it goes. Her girls could be a bit judgmental at times. She finally reaches the Starbucks location and feels comfortable with the setting. It's pretty much a mixed crowd of people a lot of black couples and black on black meet and greets maybe even friend with friends. Now feeling a tad bit better she walks inside orders herself a latte and looks around. She sees one man sitting looking like he's waiting for someone but doesn't approach because he's so not her type and doesn't meet the description Karen gave her of her blind date. Then she hears him "Excuse me." She turns around to the voice "Are you Olivia?" Her immediate responds is priceless. "Where you looking or perhaps waiting for Fitz?" She still doesn't respond instead she becomes nervous and fidgety. Not because she was on a blind date but because this man was fine. He was breath taking and his steel blue eyes were mesmerizing and everything about him made her insides tingle throughout her body. There's only one problem…he's white.

A/N: Let me know what you guys think….Until next time. Keke


	2. Chapter 2

**The Courage To Love Him**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews. As you know by now YES this story is based on the movie Something New. So let's get to the next chapter.**

**Happy Reading!**

"Excuse me." She turns around to the voice "Are you Olivia?" Her immediate responds is priceless. "Where you looking or perhaps waiting for Fitz?" She still doesn't respond instead she becomes nervous and fidgety. Not because she was on a blind date but because this man was fine. He was breath taking and his steel blue eyes were mesmerizing and everything about him made her insides tingle throughout her body. There's only one problem…he's white.

Fitz sees her hesitance and pushes forward. "Fitz…Fitz Grant." Liv stutter steps shifting from one foot to the other before she says "Why?" With his brightest smiles he answers "I'm him…I'm Fitz actually, are you Olivia?"

Liv looks at him with somewhat disbelief "Fitzpatrick Grant…blind date Fitzpatrick?"

Fitz smiles again "Fitzgerald actually…Fitz for short." Liv chuckles with slight embarrassment "Huh…huh." She says "Ohhh…wow uhh." She looks down trying to hide her blushing cheeks. Fitz chuckles as well "I'm sorry…." "Oh it's that bad huh?" Liv quickly tries to clean up her shock by stating "No…no…I uhh…" Fitz goes in for the save "Obviously you were expecting someone else."

"No umm Karen described you perfectly. She's funny."

"Well she said nothing but great things about you."

"That good shall we sit?" Liv is hesitant at first but agrees as she looks around with her head slightly down afraid someone would judge her. "Oh the seats are all taken."

"No there's one over here." Fitz notices as a couple gets up to leave. He places his hand near but not touching Liv's lower back as she walks and sits down. She's feels conflicted in this moment because she finds herself attracted to this man, but afraid that she will be judged by her peers and family because she is supposed to fall in love with a black man. So why is she turn on by Fitz who's clearly not black? This is not supposed to happen…right? As they both sit Liv continues to look around slightly covering her face with her hand.

"Uncomfortable?" Fitz askes

Liv eyes buck and she sits up strait trying to compose her posture and looks directly at Fitz as to challenge his observation of her. "No. Why would you say that?"

He smirks and shows off his crooked smiles "Well you're looking around as if you hiding from someone, and covering you face as if you don't want to be recognized." They both sip their latte at the same time from the awkwardness of it all. "So you, ever been on a blind date before?" Fitz inquires

"This is my first." Liv says as she tries to not look around but instead at him, but she can't seem to keep eye contact because the blueness of his eyes creates a feeling inside that she can't quit explain even too herself. This causes her to fidget in her seat "Why'd you do it…come on a blind date?"

She closes her eyes and drops her head as Fitz looks at her without blinking "I don't know…I…I umm promised my girlfriends I'd be more…open."

"But not this open." It was a statement posed as a question. Liv begins to feel offended and just stares at Fitz. How dare he call her out on her bullshit is what she's thinking when she notices Fitz is intensely watching her as they silently sits. Unable to take his intense stare she asks "What?"

He shakes his head and catches himself as this beautiful being sits in front of him causing him to think of how he would love to kiss her soft lips. "Nothing…" He responds dropping his eyes knowing he's been caught so he takes another sip of his latte. Liv begins to chastise herself in her head asking herself what the hell she was doing. She can't be having thoughts of sexual bliss with this man…he's white for god sakes. She opens her mouth to speak then closes it. She leans forward "You know what…it...it was really great meeting you but umm I kind of need to get going I got a crazy week coming up…and …and I got so much work to do, but really it was…" Fitz interrupts "Nice meeting me." She nods "Yes nice meeting you, yeah really." "You too." He adds watching her walk away as if something or someone was chasing her. He just chuckles and hunches his shoulders as he finishes his latte.

Little did Olivia or many people know Fitz is a self-made millionaire but yet a very humbled man. He actually owned a franchise of Grant Landscaping Inc. He is big among the most elite but he also has a passion for smaller job that he loves to do personally for smaller clients which he takes on as pro bono because of his passion for his creation even giving large discounts to those who allow him to simply make it his own. He recently just got out of a two year relationship with his ex-girlfriend Melanie Sinclair aka Mellie. She called him boring uninteresting and a tight wad because he didn't like splurging and hanging with the rich and famous dressing up in suits everyday putting on heirs or giving her access to his money. In other words he didn't flaunt his money or his success in life. She became upset after finding out from his client's son what he was paid to landscape their property because he didn't allow her access to his money whenever she wanted as if she was his wife. So she tried to punish him by publicly breaking up with him in front of his high level clients setting her sites on the client's son. Fitz was hurt and embarrassed because he really did love Mellie but she turned down his proposal last year because she wanted to see his net worth and he refused. But what she didn't know is that Fitz was a man who had no problem moving on from toxicity in his life no matter how much it hurt.

But it was something about Olivia he couldn't shake. Not only was she beautiful, but she had him feeling all kind of turned on. Never had he been so attracted to a woman, but that was her nor there she wasn't interested or was she. He figured he would never get to know and gets up and leaves.

Liv on the other hand immediately calls her girlfriends on the three-way. Once everyone is on the line she shares how Karen set her up with a white guy. She was really hoping for some validation but that would come later when she and Abby spoke alone. As expected her friends where in disbelief and told Olivia it would have never worked.

Bye the end of the week Karen's engagement party was happening and Liv along with Lisa who was the less judgmental of her other black female friends but still would give her opinion. "What was Karen thinking? She knows you are not into white men."

Liv fells slighted by that statement but she's afraid to express her true feelings so instead she says "She tried, her heart was in the right place. I wasn't offended just shocked is all."

Lisa nods when she notices the two black fines chiefs standing behind their platform doing what they do best preparing meals upon request. "Girl looky looky here twelve o'clock Liv. I love a man in an apron."

"It looks like he's looking at you too."

"Girl I'm gonna go say hi and see what's on the menu."

"No Lisa girl don't leave me alone with all these white people." But Lisa is already walking towards the two chiefs with her eyes set on the taller one who goes by the name Mark leaving Liv to wonder around the large property by herself. As she admiring the beautiful landscape she happens upon a large fountain when Karen's mother Joyce walks up to her. "I call this the fountain of life. Isn't it marvelous?"

Liv turns to her giving her air kisses on her cheeks. "It's beautiful. I really love the structural design and the landscaping is to die for."

"Thank you dear. " Joyce adds

"I just bought my first home and I can't wait to landscape it."

"Oh dear that is wonderful, you have to meet my landscaper, and he's just amazing…"

"No he probably wouldn't have time for small jobs such as my yard."

"None sense here he is now." Joyce turns and calls out to Fitz who she also invited being he was now a friend of the family "Fitz dear I want you to meet someone, she just bought a new home and needs some landscaping done." Liv breath hitches and her hand goes to her chest as Fitz approaches "No no Mrs. McAllister that won't be necessary…"

Fitz is now standing in front of Liv once again and he immediately places his hands in his pockets "Olivia yes we meet."

"Fitz I...I thought you were an architect?"

"Landscaping architect?" He answers with confidence

"Fitz Liv here was saying she needed some landscaping done to her new home can you possibly take a look if you're not too busy?"

"No actually Olivia might be the one who's too busy." Fitz states

"Well you two talk. I need to go and remind my daughter about being a lady it seems she's forgetting she due to be married soon." Joyce shares as she watches Karen dancing with a man that's not her fiancé.

"It is nice…your work here." Liv stutters out.

"Thank you." He returns the gesture and continues to watch Liv

"Listen I just have a small backyard and I don't really have a budget."

"Small is okay." He goes in his jacket pocket and pulls out a card. "Business is business no pressure. If you're ever ready (double meaning) call me." He hands her his card and walks off with a smirk on his face. He now knows for sure Liv is attracted to him but too afraid to admit it and knowing this he also knows he will see her again.

Liv is still standing now alone flustered but happy. She now has a chance to see him again without all the pomp and circumstance. She places the card in her purse and continues to enjoy the party.

Two days later Liv sits on her sofa staring at Fitz card as she debates whether or not to call him. She decides to call Abby first she needed someone to talk to about her feelings. "Hey Abs."

"Hey Liv I heard your blind date didn't go so well."

"Yeah umm that's what I want to talk to you about."

"O…kay what's up?"

"He was cute…no I take that back he was fine…and sexy…and I…I don't know what to do."

"Why not? Is he jobless or something?"

"No he's actually a landscaping architect with strong muscular arms, thick curly hair, beautiful blue eyes…"

"Wait…wait…wait blue eyes? Dam I've never seen a black man with blue eyes he sounds sexy as hell so what's the problem?"

"Well he's umm…umm…he's white." Abby pause as she drinks her juice slowly placing her glass on the kitchen counter "Really? And you like him…don't you?"

"Yes but what would everyone think if I step out of my blackness and start dating a white man I will be scrutinized and ostracized and my black card will be forever cancelled."

"Liv are you hearing yourself right now? You sound so stupid and conflicted for no damn reason. Who cares what people think and how the hell can you lose your so called black card when you're black. It's not like you can change your skin color. Come on now. As far as friends and family go you have to teach people to love you for you and respect your life choices or you will forever be living for everyone but yourself, and I promise you there is no happiness in that. You can't let what everyone else thinks is best for you, dictate your life. You never know Liv he may be the man of your dreams and you're going to miss out because of a so called black card or blackness that says it a violation in life to date someone outside of your race. Ugg I'm so irritated right now."

"Abby calm down, I get it I swear I do. That's why I called you. I needed some encouragement."

"So you're going to call him?"

"Yes but not like a date but to landscape my yard so I can spend some time watching him and if something develops from there…who knows."

"Really…landscaping your yard?"

"Yeah then I can get to know him without the pressure of dating." Liv says biting her lower lip.

"Well it's a start at least you're trying."

"I am. So let me get off this phone so I can call him and set up a visit." They say there goodbye and Liv dials Fitz and waits

"Hello."

"Hi…umm this is Olivia."

"Hi."

"Hi."

**A/N: So it starts. A new chapter is already in process.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Courage To Love Him**

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Reading!**

"Hello."

"Hi…umm this is Olivia."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What can I do for you Olivia?"

"I wanted to know if you would take a look at my yard and tell me what you think."

"Send me your address and I'll be come over now if that's okay." She does.

One hour later she hears a loud truck with load pop music blaring. She turns and looks out her large front window and sees Fitz pulling up in her round driveway in a big truck with no top with very large wheels. She jumps up and runs to her wall mirror and fixes her hair quickly chastising herself when she realized what she was doing when the doorbell rings. She walks over and opens the door and stiffens. "Hi."

"Hey umm I'm sorry I don't do dogs." She anxiously states as she tries to control the feeling of desire running through her lady parts.

He smiles "Neither do I..l just love hanging out with them."

"I walked right into to that didn't I. Sorry it's just I don't want dog hair all over my floor."

"I understand." Fitz bends down and begins talking to his dog boom. "Sorry boom, you'll have to wait in the truck, this lady doesn't do dogs sorry bud." He kisses boom on the top of his nose and the dog wines as if he understood Fitz when Fitz point and say "Skid Daly scat boom back in the truck skid Daly scat boom." The dog takes off and jumps back inside of the truck. Fitz stands and attempts to enter when Liv blocks him. "Umm you have to go around the back." Fitz nods and steps back apologizing then he walks around the home to the back yard as Liv closes the door and meets him in the back. She opens her sliding four panel glass doors and steps outside as Fitz appears. "Here it is…what do you think?"

Fitz steps further into the yard and stops and looks around. Liv backyard is so overgrown with a large Jacuzzi tub in the center covered in vines and dried weeds. The trees are leaning over with dead fines hanging from them. It looks hideous but to Fitz is was a dream. He slowly walks further kicking dead brush as he goes finally stopping to bend down and run his fingers through the dirt. He stands with a hand full of dirt and runs it through his fingers. Liv watches with embarrassment at the state of her yard momentarily forgetting her attraction to Fitz. He slowly walks towards her releasing the dirt. "One thing is for sure. You need me." (another double meaning).

He then begins to give her a visual of what he wants to do. "Are you married to this thing?" Pointing at the Jacuzzi "No definitely not."

"Good it's gone. I'm thinking about creating a flat landing over here where you can come home and relax after a long day and a fountain here with soft lighting."

"No no the electric bill would be through the roof."

"Yes you have to have a fountain I will make sure it's energy efficient it won't be a problem. I can create a soft garden with some daisies and a rose bush over there with a patio over here."

Liv smiles as she can see his vision. "Oh wow that sounds amazing."

"I can start tomorrow."

Liv suddenly becomes nervous again "I need to think about it, I'm not really sold yet."

"I can show you some of my work on a smaller scale if you'd like are you busy right now it's just over the bridge."

"Oh no I have entirely too much work to do. My plate is really full right now do you have any pictures."

"It will only take a few minutes plus pictures don't do it justice. Just take a ride with me. It will only take about 10 minutes I promise I'll bring you right back." She agrees

Fitz decides to make a stop to drop of some plants to some of the neighborhood gardeners that he helped start their own gardens. "I just need to make a quick stop you can join me if you like."

Liv gets out of the truck and follows Fitz into the garden. There's an older lady he refers to as Marie that he hand a hand full of small plants to. She excited to get them thanking him with a loving hug. She then apologe to him for Mellie even referring to her as a bitch. Fitz explains that he wasn't the right person for her. Liv was trying to hear as she walks into a trail with tress and is met head on with a large spider web which she screams as she feels it on her face and hair. "Ahhhh I got a spider on me get it off, get it off! It's in my hair ahhhh!" She screams while jumping up and down as Fitz makes his way over to her swiping away the large web from her hair and face as his deep voice calms her down. "It's gone Liv, Its gone breath Liv, breath." Liv begins to calm down and takes deep breaths. "Better?"

"Is it out of my hair? Did you get it all out? Did you get it all out?"

"I got it Livvie and I got you. It's okay."

Liv looks up at him when she hears him call her Livvie looking him in his eyes as he uses his large hands to run his finger through her hair before placing them on her shoulder. They have a moment. Liv is stuck. His deep voice penetrates her and calms her all at once. She okay now but she also embarrassed. "Thank you. I'm going to wait in the truck." Liv walks away and returns to the truck with boom feeling like she just made a complete fool of herself. Fitz returns to his truck after unloading more plants but not before hearing Marie tells him how pretty Olivia is which bring another smile to his face. As Fitz pulls up in front of Liv home that awkward silence returns.

Liv finally speaks "You must think I'm a complete idiot?"

He look at her "No I think you don't like spiders or dogs or smiling."

Liv turns to him but decided not to comment but instead asks "Can you start tomorrow."

Fitz raises a brow "How about I right up a proposal and you look it over we can go from there."

Liv still feeling embarrassed says "Fine come by tomorrow at 8." She jumps from the truck when Fitz say goodnight don't let the spiders bite." She finally smiles as she turns to look at him before going inside.

The following morning Fitz shows up at 8 on the dot with boom waiting in his truck. "Please remove your shoes." Liv asks

Fitz removes his shoes and steps inside watching the sway of Liv's hips and her plumb butt as she walks and almost gets and erection. So he decides to just stand there to calm himself down when Liv turns. "Please come in Fitz. I don't bite." She says smiling at him placing her hand on her hip. Fitz walks in and they sit on the sofa. "So what do you have for me?" Fitz hands Liv his proposal and Liv signs it after quickly scanning it. "You can start today. I have to go to work. So maybe I'll see you before you clock out."

"Okay I'll get started today." They stand and Fitz retrieves his shoes placing them back on and they both walk out together. Liv even waves and says hello to boom. Progress Fitz says to himself.

Liv arrives at work only to run smack into Cyrus. "Liv can I have a moment with you please." "Sure Cyrus." Liv follows him into his office as he takes a seat behind his desk. "How's the Doyle account going Liv?"

"There's some resistance but I'll take care of it."

"That's my girl because this account will tell me if you're ready to join the partnership." Liv eyes light up "Partner?" Cyrus smiles and nods. "Make me proud Liv." Cyrus holds out his hand and Liv shakes it "I won't disappoint Cyrus." Cyrus waves her off "Ah I'm not worried about you. It's the silent partner's that needs to see what you can do." Liv smiles and retreats from Cyrus office but before she could exit Cyrus calls her name. "Liv."

"Yes Cyrus." Liv turns giving him her undivided attention "Take the day off its Saturday this is the only case I want you working on right now." Liv smiles and nods heading for her office to grab a few things and then heads back home. Once home she notices Fitz and his crew are in her yard, ripping away at all the dead shrubs and weeds as to make way to remove the large ugly hideous looking Jacuzzi sitting in the middle of her yard. She makes herself a latte and decides to make Fitz one as well. As the coffee is brewing she watches and gets lost in the site of Fitz toned back and arms as he and two other guys lift the Jacuzzi carrying it away to a dumpster out front on her property. She opens her patio to let in the air and to let Fitz know she was home. She finishes the latte as she notices Fitz walk back into the yard she walks toward the open doors with two latte's in her hands when boom comes charging inside the home causing Liv to scream out and runs towards the exit trying to shoo the dog back outside. "No no…" She screeches. Fitz yells "Boom get out of there back in the truck skid Daly scat boom." Boom stops in his track turns and runs back to the truck. Liv spills the some of the latte on her throw rug and hard wood floors before placing them both on the table stand adjacent the doors then pulls the glass doors closed rapidly knocking on the glass to get Fitz attention.

He turns and walks back "I'm…I'm sorry he must have followed me and snuck out of the truck."

Liv open the sliding door with a look of fear on her face. "Please do everything you can to be sure he stays there."

"Yes ma'am again I'm sorry." Fitz and Liv turns both in different directions but Liv simply grabs the latte that was for her and turns back to Fitz who now has his back turned away from her as he chastises himself. "I spilled your latte." Fitz turns back around to see Liv's out stretched hand and accepts the coffee as Liv walks away and he stands and looks around her home from the doorway while still standing outside. She returns with a spray cleaner and begins cleaning up the spilled coffee. "Thank you for the latte. It…was really sweet."

"No foam extra hot. I was making one for myself." Liv answer like it no big deal

"That's really… nice of you."

Liv changes the subject "So when do you think you'll be done?"

"This is only the first day are you sick of us already?"

Liv briefly looks up at him then continues scrubbing the stained rug and flooring before answering "No I was thinking that maybe when you're done I could have a party out here."

"Oh like a house warming."

"Yeah."

"Yeah I think that a great idea. You **need** to relax."

Liv pauses and looks up at Fitz again "Does it show?"

Fitz pauses before speaking "Yeah…its…ah Saturday and you're wearing a suit." He shyly smiles feeling unsure if he should have said that

"Oh…well I had to go in today. I have a lot on my plate. I just found out I'm up for partner." She shares as she stands

"Partner huh, wow that's quite an achievement, congratulations."

"Well it hasn't happened yet."

"It will." Fitz quickly responds smiling when suddenly he feels nervous because Liv is smiling at him for his positive feedback. "I better get back to work." He suddenly turns and walks away.

"Hey." He turns to her voice "What are you doing Saturday"

"I got a job to do…for a hard working beautiful lady who deserves a party. Thank you." Fitz says pointing to his latte and goes back to the job at hand.

Liv closes the doors and goes to put the cleanser away and when she returns she watches from the closed door as Fitz tugs and pulls at a large bolder with a metal rod to loosen it from the dirt. She watches his arms as sweat drips down them and the large veins pop out; the tone muscles rises and tightens as he uses his strength to pull the pole. Liv can't take her eyes off of him. Her core comes to life and tingles with excitement as her wetness builds. Her hand goes to her neck as she ghosts her finger over her warn skin imagining Fitz tossing her roughly on the bed and having his way with her when she brought out of her fantasy with a familiar face blocking her view nearly scaring the shit out of her.

She opens the sliding door. "Harrison! What the hell."

"Hello to you too." He says kissing Liv on the cheek "What up with you watching white boy over there?"

Liv ignores her brother and turns her attention to the female standing with him "Hello."

"Hi." The giddy female says when Harrison finally remembers she's with him "Oh my bad Liv this is Nikki, Nikki my sister Olivia."

"It's such an honor really." Nikki says with a very chipper attitude. "You have a beautiful home. I can't wait until Harrison and I buy our first home."

Liv looks at Harrison so he changes the subject "You didn't tell me you were landscaping."

"Am I required to tell you everything?" Harrison is stumped when he notices Fitz walking near and looks him up and down

"Fitz this is my baby brother Harrison." Liv explains

Fitz picks up a tool that was sitting by the back wall of the home before reaching out to shake Harrison hand "Nice to meet you man." Harrison looks down at Fitz hand and quickly slaps it. "Yeah." Turning his attention back to Liv. "Forgive him he was born arrogant." Liv comments on her brother attempt to dismiss Fitz. Fitz nods and walks away and Liv gives Harrison the look.

"What Liv he's the help…Oh but what's this I hear you doing creamer in your coffee? You mixing teams now?" Liv looks at him with total confusion "Are you sleeping with the enemy?"

Liv catches on "It was a blind date…I didn't know." She says pulling Harrison further inside of the home "Why did I tell you that?" Liv say in a huff when Nikki asked to use the bathroom. Liv gives her direction and she walks off.

"Blind date…blind...no that is wrong my sister don't need to go on a blind date and with a white boy." Harrison yells Liv quickly closes the glass doors "No you are not that desperate. What is the matter with you?" Harrison continues

Liv swiftly turns to her brother "I just don't want everyone knowing my business." She look out to see where Fitz is "And what's taking your little flavor of the month so long. I hope she got a magic coochie and you get pussy whipped." She whispers as Nikki returns to Harrison's side.

"Oh don't even go there miss blind date, as a matter of fact you should get yourself a little something and imma hook you up."

Liv frowns "Huh with your friends…please. Where's the money for mom's birthday?"

He reaches in his pocket and hand it to her "Liv you need to make yourself more available."

"What does that mean?" Liv asks with much attitude

"Interested… open… spontaneous you need to let your guard down every once in a while."

Liv changes the subject yet again not wanting to continue this conversation in front of a stranger "So how'd you two meet?" She asks looking at Nikki who's still bouncing up and down with excitement

"Harrison here drove up next to me leaving my waitress job in his new jag and asked me if I was a model and the rest was history. Harry here is going to make me a star." She expresses excitedly

Liv raises a brow to this and giggles. "So little brother when are you going to let me test drive that thing anyway."

Pushing Nikki towards the front door "Never….never ever." And then he was gone.

Liv decides she needs some air and leaves to do some shopping so she won't be caught staring at Fitz. Hours later she returns home and the driveway is cleared out and Fitz is gone. As she exits her car another car pulls up with Abby at the wheel. Abby parks and gets out. "Hey Liv you will never guess what happened to me."

Liv hugs Abby "Let go inside first and then you can tell me." As she approaches her door she see a gift bag and picks it up unlocks her door and they both goes inside. "What's with the gift bag? Is there something inside?" Abby inquires

Liv hunches her shoulder and opens it and pulls out a book, _Charlotte's Web _with the name Charlotte with a line drawn through it and Olivia hand written on the top.

"A book who's it from?" Abby asks

Liv smirks "My landscaper."

Abby becomes excited "Fitz! He bought you a book? I don't get it."

"I do and that's all that counts. Now tell me what brought you to my home today?"

"Oh yeah I met someone and I kind of slept with him on the first date."

"He must be really hot Abby if you gave up the goods already."

"He is Liv."

"Okay and…"

"And I totally understand how you feel about Fitz. You want to jump his bones when you barley know him. I think I found the one."

"Okay tell me more."

Abby plops down on Liv's sofa "Okay but I think we need some of the expensive wine you got for this one." Abby offers

"Okay I'll get the wine you get the glasses and starts some popcorn too. It's in the pantry on the 2nd shelf. I'm going to change into something comfortable."

Ten minutes or so later the ladies are ready to talk. "So this guy what's his name, what does he do, how does he look? I want to hear everything." Liv shares

"Well his name is Stephen and he's Irish with soft thick hair, and accent to die for, and he's a lawyer with his own firm Finch Law. I met him at Laperla's on my lunch break. He asked me out for a dinner date and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He kept complimenting my red hair but when he touched it, I was a goner. We hit it off like we've been knowing each other for ever. Somehow we ended up at his home in his bed, and I woke up to breakfast in bed followed by another round of hot steamy sex. I think I'm wipped already. He let me stay at his place until I was ready to leave while he went to work and told me where to find the extra key. I still have it."

"Wow Abbs, that is…some day."

"Yeah I think I heard him say he loved me when he thought I was asleep Liv. His exact words was damn how do you fall in love with someone you just me, then as he walked into the bathroom he said and I quote yep I'm in love."

"What about you Abs, how do you feel?"

"Overwhelmed and excited, I'm not in love but I already think I'm falling but you can't say any of this to the other girls for now he's someone I'm dating okay?"

"Are you afraid because he said he love you?" Liv asked with great sincerity

"No I totally believe in love at first site, It just hasn't happened to me but I'm feeling like taking a chance with him."

"Okay so the sex was good then?" Liv asks understanding how Abby feels because she feels a strong pull with Fitz and she barely even knows him as well.

"That sex was mind blowing. I'm addicted already." Abby says with an expression of lust as she remembers her night of bliss. Finally coming back to the present she looks at Liv and asks "So now what's up with this book thing?"

Liv explains the meaning behind the book and she and Abby continue to talk about the men they are attracted too before Abby heads home.

Meanwhile Fitz is just stepping out of the shower and decides to give his dad a call before turning in for the night. Jerry Grant a very proud man never reached millionaire status but he was comfortable with his success in life. A retired judge he was also proud of his son's success in life and more proud that he was such a humble man something he inherited from his loving mother Alice Grant who unfortunately passed away 3 years ago from stage 4 breast cancer. It made Jerry heart glad that Fitz love for greenery came from all the time he spent with his mom gardening. His career as a Landscape architect was the best way to honor her.

Fitz picks up his cell phone and dials his dad "Hey pops."

"Hello son, how are things going?"

"Life is good pops. I have no complaints. How are things with you?"

"Retirement is good son. I just wish I had a few grandbabies to share it with."

Fitz laughs "I'm working on it dad if things go the way I hope it might happen as soon as next year."

"Say what son? You've met someone else? Please tell me Mellie is not pregnant and you have not gotten back in a relationship with that money digging woman?"

"No pops, she's actually a client but I'm still working on it right now. She's beautiful pop. I know she's interested so I'm still figuring things out."

"Well if you say so, don't take too long son you have that Grant charm. Just give her the smile and if she's everything you think she is then you show her the Grant way and as long as she's nothing like Mellie you can't lose."

Fitz smiles listening to his dad give him advice. He thinks to himself how he would love to show Olivia the Grant way. The Grant way was a running joke with the Grant men because they were always so intense in all they set out to do. It drove women crazy to the point they always fell hard once experiencing it. Not counting Mellie she wouldn't know a good man if her life depended on it. "Thanks pop I will do my best anyway I just wanted to check in with you."

"Well I'm good son I would tell you if I wasn't."

"Love you pop."

"Love you too son."

Fitz hangs up the phone and head off to bed when he receives a text. He climbs into his bed and opens the message and reads it. "**Thank you for the book. It made me smile." **Fitz gets goose bumps from the simple text and decides to text her back. **I would love to keep you smiling if you'd just give me the chance.** He then deletes it and types again **Glad you liked it hope to see you smile more someday**. He deletes that message. **I can do more than make you smile:o. **He deletes it yet again as he shakes his head and tell himself to think, then he simply types **Anytime…You're Welcome.** And presses send and lies down hoping to dream of Olivia.

Liv is smiling with a nervous energy as she lies in her bed watching the dots on her phone appear and disappear. She knows he's thinking of an appropriate responds. It took several minutes but finally it came and she was satisfied and drifted off to sleep in hopes of dreaming of Fitz.

And dream they both did. Similar dreams of them making love, and Fitz was so intense that Liv could do nothing but cry out his name the only difference for the two was the Liv was riding the shit out of Fitz in her dream crying out his name because he was so deep and in Fitz dream he was stroking Liv so deeply as she cried out his name, but with both they exploded together at the same time as if they were dreaming the same dream waking up as if it was real, Fitz exploding in his pajama bottoms and Liv exploding in her small underwear chasing their releases together waking up wet and sweaty.

Both waking in disbelief of how real their dreams were, both heading for the shower and dressing for the day. Fitz in his jeans and tee-shirt, Liv in her jeans and tee-shirt being she had the day off and decided to take Fitz advice and relax before spending time with her parents for her mother's birthday later that day. Liv is preparing a small breakfast of a bacon egg and bagel sandwich being sure to make enough for Fitz as well when she sees him and his crew invading her backyard. She walks over to the sliding door tapping on it getting everyone's attention but only Fitz stops and walks towards her as the other men continue on with their work. "I thought you might be hungry." Liv says after pulling back the glass doors.

Fitz looks at the bagel sandwich and accepts it along with the latte she's has in her hand as well. "Wow! Thank you Livvie." She pauses at the fact that he once again he called her Livvie. He notices "I'm sorry did I say something wrong? If me calling you Livvie offends I…" Liv stops him mid apology "No no it's fine. I like being call Livvie. My grandparents used to call me that, well my grandmother still does but it's been a while since I've heard it and…"

Fitz now interrupts her "No need to explain Livvie. I'm just glad I have been given the privilege." Fitz bites into his sandwich taking half of it in one bite. "Thank you for this I didn't have time for breakfast and this is really hitting the spot."

Liv looks at him and remembers his text and say "Anytime…You're Welcome." Causing Fitz to smile that crooked smile she growing to love seeing.

After consuming the last of his sandwich Fitz takes a chance "Do you mind going with me to pick out some of the flowers today? I really would like your input as to be sure its what you like."

"Sure when do you want to go?"

"Give me 30 minutes to give these guys some instructions and I'll meet you out front."

"Okay." Liv answers and goes back inside and finishes her breakfast.

For the next 3 hours Liv and Fitz stop at many of the beautiful gardens throughout the city and pick out exactly what Liv wanted and like to see in her yard. They also stopped at the hardware store to pick out lighting and backyard furniture set to be delivered Saturday morning. Unknowingly to Liv she unconsciously kept touching Fitz arms and chest when speaking to him. She even would lean into him whenever he'd say something to make her laugh. She did however find herself staring at Fitz more openly.

Liv took Fitz advice and went with a Mediterranean feel with California native type plant he thought would bring a good positive energy into the space using a lot of lavender. They picked out plants for ground cover. During this time Liv learned that Fitz picked up his love for gardening from his mother. She learned about his father living in Washington retirement and that he was an only child. She also learned that his best friend name was Stephen Finch, but kept it to herself that she's heard of him until after she talks to Abby. By the time they returned to her home she knew more about Fitz then she ever knew about her ex Russell.

After returning home Liv dresses to meet with her parents and Harrison yet again has a different woman on his arm. She has on a tight leopard print pleather dress with the back out and she knows her mother will have a sly remark when she sees her. Harrison was a momma's boy. He could do no wrong in her eyes and no woman was good enough for her son. Their father was much tougher on Harry and Harrison always looked for his approval. Elijah was a man of few words. But he was a passionate man who only spoke the truth or said nothing at all.

After walking up her dad sees her and his eyes light up "Hey there's my sweetpea, come here." "Heyyyy daddy!" They embrace in a bear hug when Maya sweetly says "Oh my you two always have to make a scene." She and Liv air kiss each other's cheeks that being the way her mother preferred it. "Happy Birthday mother." Liv say during the kiss "Thank you sweetheart…Ahhh!" She says when she finally sees Harrison. She almost pauses but catches herself when she sees the woman with him and grabs him in a hug. "Happy Birthday mom."

"Good to see you son." Eli says shaking his sons hand then there's that awkward silence before Harrison realizes everyone's waiting on an introduction. "Oh I'm sorry Keta these are my parents Dr. and Mrs. Pope." "It's nice to meet you" his parents say. "And this is my sister Olivia. Liv Keta." He says dragging it out knowing Liv is laughing on the inside. "Hi." Liv say "Nice to meet you." Keta responds.

"Your dress…it's very unique." Maya says looking her up and down in somewhat disbelief "You like it I made it myself." She says while turning and giggling but Maya doesn't respond. Liv leans over and whispers to Harrison "What happened to the one with the implants…Nikki?" Harrison smirks at Liv "Keta happened to Nikki." He then turns and ask his parent about their trip to Africa.

"Fine son except your mother decided she needed 5 bags of luggage which turn into 8 on the way back."

"Oh dear now you know I must do my shopping and besides it was a spa weekend in needed choices plus one of the bags was your father golf bag." She decided turn the attention elsewhere. "So Keta what is it you do?"

"Oh I work at a coffee shop right now, but this fall I'll be going to designer school." Liv lowers her head at Keta answer because she knows what's coming next.

"Well we're a family of academic's and I'm sure Harrison has told you…Dr. Pope here is the head of neurosurgery over at Seder Sinai…" "Enough Maya." Eli says but she continues just as Liv expected she would "And my daughter here soon to be made partner at Beeny & Nowak Tax Law…" Liv corrects her by interrupting and saying "Beene & Novak, mother." "Ha!" Harrison laughs as a taunt to his sister "Right." Maya says to Liv and continues "And we are so proud of our dear Harrison who is just joining the legal department at 20th Century Fox"

Keta looks at Harrison "Legal department. I thought you were a producer?" Maya pipes in "Oh good lord no." As Liv laughs and gives him back his same energy just moments ago as Maya continues "He graduated at the top of his law school class. That jag was a graduation present from Dr. Pope." Everyone walks away laughing at the whole ordeal as Keta gives Harrison the side eye. "Your daddy bought you that jag?" Harrison ignores her and follows his family. Harrison is embarrassed to say the lease so to get the heat off of him he catches up to him mom and says. "Mommy Olivia's dating a white guy."

A/N: This entire chapter had me dying laughing. I cut it here because it was getting too long with so many moving parts. Tell me what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Courage To Love Him**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I just love writing for you guys. Remember even though this is bases off of the movie Something New, I will be adding some of my own storyline into it and leaving some of the movie storylines out. So here's another chapter for you all. I hope you like.**

**Happy Reading!**

Harrison ignores her and follows his family. Harrison is embarrassed to say the lease so to get the heat off of him he catches up to him mom and says. "Mommy Olivia's dating a white guy." Liv turns and looks at her brother with a face of shock and some fear. Fear of what her mother will think of her. Her mother expected her to meet a successful black man marry and have children anything outside of that was unacceptable. "I had one blind date…and nothing came of it except I hired him as my landscaper." Maya smiles "Oh…she's landscaping." hitting Harrison on the shoulder as if she just heard a joke.

Harrison eyes express excitement "So it was him huh, see I knew it when I saw you staring at him." "Actually he's very nice and we having a really great time." Liv spits out before she could catch herself as she talks at Harrison with the death stare. Then Maya asks once she realizes what Liv said "You're having a great time landscaping?" Liv doesn't answer instead she storms ahead finding her seat as they sit to watch an African American stage play musical. Maya decides to let it go because she knows Liv will completely shut down and not talk to her for weeks and she wanted to be welcome to appear for Liv's homecoming. But it didn't stop her from side eyeing Liv every chance she got.

After the play they went to dinner at a high end restaurant but Liv remained quiet though out the dinner only using one word answers when asked a question. She teased over her food not having much of an appetite. Knowing she would be hungry later she stops and pick up Chinese hoping Fitz would still be there. Finally making it home she's happy to see Fitz truck still parked out front. So she goes inside putting down her purse placing the food on the counter and walks to the backyard. Fitz and Boom are outside. Fitz is spreading gravel and cement around the concrete slats that he's placing that creates a large flat stoned walkway. She opens the glass doors and steps out "Burning the midnight oil?"

He turns towards her voice still holding a large concrete slat as he smooths out the gravel underneath. "Hey there, I'm just trying to keep up with you." "Wow this is nice it's really coming along." Liv says walking a bit further out looking over the yard and how large and green it looks with grass and the stone path Fitz is laying the last stone down for. Boom stands and trots over towards Liv stopping in front of her when Fitz voices a command "Boom get over here." Liv hesitates but then says "It's okay." She then rubs his head a couple of times then stops, rubbing her hands together as to remove any dog hair. "Hmm." Liv said out loud but intended for it to be in her head surprised that she actually touch a dog without flinching. She suddenly turns walking back inside. "I'm starving." She say as she turns. "Want some takeout?" She yells from inside causing a surprise reaction from Fitz. "Ahhh sure." He stands and wipes his hand on his pants before removing his shoes. Liv watches as he instructs Boom to stay as he closes the doors.

"You can wash up in the bathroom down the hall on the left." She tells him as she sets out the food in her living area. Fitz returns and sits on the floor across from Liv on purpose so he can always look at her directly. "I have wine would you like some?" "Sure." Fitz responds

Liv grabs the wine and two glasses handing one to Fitz as she sit the wine down Fitz grabs it and opens it for them poring them both a half of a glass. They both grab the plates and place their food and begin to eat. "I really like how the yard is coming out I can't wait to see the finish."

"I'm glad because I think you're going to love it when it's done."

Liv smiles and decides to ask a somewhat personal question "You said you have one best friend, is he a good guy like you?"

Fitz not thinking much of the question answers "Yeah we've been friends since high school."

"Is he married or have children?"

"Nope single like me, no children he's pretty laid back a little shy at times, but not afraid to speak his mind or go after what he wants. I guess that's why he's a lawyer."

"And your dad, you said you guys are really close?" Liv moves on now that she has heard what she wanted to hear about Stephen.

"Yeah that's my best friend I can talk to him about anything without judgement. He's my biggest support system."

After about 30 minutes or so of talking about the yard design and friends and family as well as finishing their takeout Liv watched Fitz as he looked around her home and throws a question at her. "What's with all the beige? You are gonna paint…right and bring some color in?"

Liv looks around at her home as well "What's wrong with beige?"

"Well it's…safe. Impersonal feels a little like a hotel. It doesn't reflect you."

"My mother thinks bright colors are for children and whores." Liv states after a slight pause

"What do you think?" Fitz ask as he sits his empty glass on the table

"I don't know."

"See I think color…brings in energy that excite the senses, it can make you feel sad, it can make you feel happy…make you feel bold."

"Well bold is definitely not me…" Liv shyly replies

"Are you sure? I don't think you take the time to know who you are." It gives off a double meaning so he gives Liv the easy one. "You're always working."

Liv nods "Yeah well some of us have to work extra hard just to stay in the game or to even gain half of what they have." She sips her wine then places her glass on the table. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He quickly responds

"How are you so full of advice tonight Mr. know everything?" Liv asks as she shifts in her seat. "So it's time I give you some."

"Fire away." Fitz confidently adds

"Well for one you're a lousy business man, you didn't ask for an upfront payment, and you've already put in to many hours to make this job cost effective."

"Did it ever occur to you that I was giving you special treatment?" Liv slightly drops her head folding her hands across her lap "I may not be the financial wizard like yourself, but I've been running a business…successfully…for over six years…of course if ahh…you feel the urge to review my books then please do me the favor I'd allow that." They both laugh.

"Trust me you couldn't afford me." Liv comments through her laughter

A moment passes where they are both really quiet and Fitz ignores the jab and decides to take his chance. "So ahh…I take it you don't do white guys?"

Liv looks down at him from the sofa. "I just happen to prefer black men…It's not a… prejudice it's a preference.

"It your preference to be prejudice." Fitz states in a non judgmental tone

"What about you?" Liv quickly questions choosing to ignore Fitz statement.

"Women, I like women, some are poison some are sweet."

"Ever date a black girl?"

"All kinds of girls."

"Mmm so you're a player?"

"No…I'm just…just a landscaper. I take hard earth and…make things bloom." Fitz corrects feeling prejudged "Speaking of which it's late. Do you need a hand with this" He slowly stands pointing at the empty food boxes on the table.

"No thank you."

"Thanks…for dinner."

"Your welcome."

"And I guess I'll see you…tomorrow." He turns and puts on his shoes and leaves as Liv wave goodbye.

Liv decides to retire to her bed after cleaning up the left overs picking up the book Fitz purchased for her finally reading it until sleep takes her dreaming of the only man that has ever made her want to go against everything and everyone.

The following morning Liv goes to work and strategizes how to win over her client Hollis Doyle. By the end of her work day she decides to call Abby but she receives a call from Lisa. "Hey girlee."

"Liv Oh my god…Mark is taking me on a trip to the Caymans."

"Wow! That's amazing…right?"

"Yes girl we are hitting it off really good. He's so attentive and sweet. I think I found the one."

"Lisa you're a judge he's a cook…"

"Correction he's a chef."

"Okay who's paying for this trip?"

"He is Liv and check this…he owns two high end restaurants. Look I know we have this thing about black men having good jobs and all and he does, but it's not about that it's about how he looks at me, how he treats me and he wants to take me to the Caymans we leave tonight."

"So does this mean you won't make it to my house warming?"

"No we'll be back Saturday morning."

"Okay well bring Mr. Mark King with you so we all can meet him."

"I will and for now this is just between us. I can't do everyone else's two cents right now. I'm enjoying getting to know him."

"I understand Lisa you just have fun and sorry if I sounded all judgmental."

"It's fine girl I'll call you when I get back." The call ends and Liv calls Abby.

"Hey Abbs."

"What's up Liv."

"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you but Fitz and Stephen are bestes."

"Huh, wait what? How do you know?"

"Fitz was bragging on his best Friend Stephen Finch the lawyer. He spoke very highly of him."

"Damn girl this is a small world. So are you and Fitz hitting it off pretty good?"

"I'm still feeling him out and turned on at the same time."

"Just have fun Liv and see where it goes. You are an adult have some adult fun, let your hair down."

"Yeah I think I will. Be sure to bring Stephen to the house warming so we can officially meet him."

"Okay I will, bye girlee."

"Bye Abbs."

As Liv hangs up with Abby she arrives home and sees Fitz truck in the driveway and smiles. She goes inside and watches him work from a distance when once again her imagination takes over. His lean tone body is glistering with sweat as his muscle tenses with each movement. Her eyes travel down his toned stomach. She licks her lips at the site of his hairline just below his belly button and the v-shape of his lower region. Wetness pools between her legs as she releases a moan and runs her hand over her hardened nipples when suddenly Fitz is walking towards her. She doesn't realize he's actually walking towards her in real time until she sees him open the glass doors and step inside. "Hi."

Liv finally realizing he's truly inside of her home standing in front of her and tries to compose her desire and attraction to this man. "Hi."

"I let the guys go early for the holiday. I'm going to head off too."

"Okay."

"There's just one thing…you're coming with me."

Liv looks at him with confusion "Why? Do we have something else to buy for the yard?"

"No we're going hiking. Just a day trip nothing major."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I'm asking you to go hiking."

"Then the answer is double no…I don't even like hiking."

Fitz smiles and pulls a quarter from his front pants pocket and tosses it up in the air. "Heads or tales?"

Liv chooses tails "I win." Fitz smirks "Come on you need to get out and see nature and relax. I promise to be good."

Liv smiles with a slight blush "Okay let me put on something a bit more comfortable." She goes and changes and they head out.

Fitz pulls up to a trail and they exit the truck. The site is amazing that is until they begin to climb a cliff and Liv is struggling as Fitz laughs walking a few steps ahead of her. "Who in their right mind would go out in the heat like this…I mean what is the point?"

Fitz continues walking up the cliff "Don't look down lookup look at the mountains." He says while spreading his arms.

"I'm looking for rattle snakes."

"Don't worry about rattle snakes…mountain lions eats most of them."

Liv pauses and looks around "Very funny."

Fitz stops and helps her the rest of the way up. They walk along the mountain top and share the view. Liv begins to relax and enjoy herself. Fitz takes her through a cave when she suddenly stops. "I'm not going in there."

"It's fine Livvie remember I got you…come on take my hand." They join hands and Liv allows Fitz to lead her as she grabs him around the waist holding onto him as if her life depended on it and Fitz couldn't be happier. His plan was working. Finally coming out on the other side Liv is taken with the view. Seeing the world from a top of a mountain is breath taking. "This is beautiful Fitz. How do you know about this place?"

"I come out here sometimes to clear my head." He answers looking down into her brown eyes when he notices Liv is still holding his hand. They stop and pick flowers as Fitz explains what kind of flowers are growing when they come upon a path of trees. "Wow look at these gorgeous trees they're so tall."

"Yeah the temperature is just right up her for them to grow as big as they want."

"This is nice. Thank you for bringing me."

"Anytime Livvie plus you're smiling I like seeing you smile."

"I like when you make me smile." She says looking up at him in his stunning blue eyes. This turns into a moment, a moment when their emotions shift. Liv senses this and so does Fitz. Liv is the first to break eye contact pulling Fitz along the path as they continue to walk just enjoying each other company neither noticing the change in the sky covered by all the trees as clouds move in when suddenly the sound of thunder bursts through the air and a down pore of rain is upon them. They both look up in shock and run for cover. "SHIT MY HAIR!" Liv yells out "AHH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FITZ!" "I SWEAR I DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!"

Fitz leads Liv to thicker trees to try and cover them from the down pore. Finally setting under a large bank of tree they stop and Liv is soaked and shivering. Fitz sees this and pulls her close to him as thy both crouch down next to each other and try to wait out the passing storm. It was just a moving storm that didn't last long at all but it created another moment between the two as Liv looks at Fitz and he looks at her. No words are exchanged. Fitz rubs his hand up and down Liv's wet arm to try and warm her up slowly pulling her closer to him when he notices she's looking from his lips to his eyes.

So he makes his move and leans in and softly kisses her when she responds so he kisses her again when she takes the lead. Wanting and needing more she slides her tongue across his lip opening her mouth more to receive and taste what his tongue had to offer. The kiss deepens when Liv suddenly pulls back bringing her fingers to her lips. "We should go." She utters as she stands

Without another word Fitz lead her back to the truck but Fitz mind is moving at a 100 miles an hour. _Did I move too fast? Is she upset with me? No she doesn't look upset. She looks conflicted. How did I fall in love with such a beautiful woman? Should I say something? Should I apologize? No she kissed me back. She's attracted to me I can see it. Oh shit there goes my dick again. I need to calm down. This woman doesn't know what she's doing to me. Her lips…my god her lips, Fitz stop it right now._ He chastises his thoughts.

Liv refuses to look at him directly. _What was I thinking kissing him like that, but damn he is so sexy. I can't start a relationship with him my mother would disown me. My friends will talk about me but he's so damn fine and sexy. Oh my god his dick is hard and big. Dammit why do I want to touch it, suck it and fuck it all at the same time? Liv get a hold of yourself what are you doing. Shit don't look at him. Don't look down at his dick…fuck he's hard and he wants me. If he only knew I want him too. Look away Liv look away. _

Fitz pulls up in Liv driveway and Liv can't get out of Fitz truck fast enough and without looking at him she states "Don't think this is going any further because…it's not. Goodnight." She quickly exits the truck and practically runs inside closing and locking her door behind her. Fitz is not convinced so he jumps out of the truck and goes and knocks on the door. Liv stops as she tosses her keys on the wall table near the front door when she hears the knock. She slowly opens the door and she sees Fitz standing there. Without a word Fitz steps inside walking right up to her and places both hands on the sides of her faces and kisses her, hard. Her hands wraps around his neck as her fingers ruffle through his thick curls at the nape of his neck. He quickly lifts her slamming her against the wall that houses the same table she tossed her keys on. He kicks the door closed then grinds his erection against her core causing her to moan which he reciprocates with a moan of his own.

Releasing her lips he then suckles on her neck and chest and clothe breast when Liv goes for his belt. She needed to touch it, to feel it in her hand. "Oh shit." She screeches out as she palms him in her hand. Fitz suddenly rips her blouse exposing her lace cover twins and begins planting kisses from on to the other. "Mmm." He moans out as he lifts her and carries her to her bedroom located down the same hallway as her bathroom. Liv has his shirt unbutton by the time they get to the bed and his dick still exposed as she continues to grip and stroke him while enjoying his tongue against her breast.

The fire inside of them is hot and electric. The temperature has risen to the degree of no return as Fitz tosses Liv on the bed and removes his shirt as Liv removes hers. He then pulls her to him flicking the clips to her bra with precision removing and tossing it across the room as Liv continues to stroke him. Still no words have been spoken. The desire is in their eyes and they both want and need this moment. Fitz leans down over her as their lip connect once again but soft and gentle this time as to savor the taste of one another. He finally removes Liv grip on him as he removes his pants followed by Liv's skimpy but lacy underwear. He stands while stroking himself and admires her beauty and he allows his pants and boxer to fall to the floor. Liv breath hitches at the site of his nakedness.

Once again leaning down taking her lip with a gentle peck that turns aggressive as Liv opens her legs allowing him to settle in between them her finger finding his hair as she runs her finger throughout as he sucks, plucks and kisses her everywhere. She's losing her ability to think. Fitz is all over her causing goose bumps everywhere she has skin. She feels Fitz lift her from the bed placing her in the center as he makes his way to her garden. She's on fire as he takes her lower lips into his mouth and sucks all of her essence tasting her for the first time releasing pleasure filled moans of his enjoyment causing Liv to clamp her leg around his head as she pulls at this thick mane. "Ohhhh yeeesss!" She lustfully exerts

Fitz senses are in overload. She tastes as good as she smells and he can't get enough. He's like a hungry animal, and Liv can't tame him and doesn't want too. Her skins feel prickly and sensitive from the minions Fitz is preforming on her. Without notice her first orgasm hit her hard "Ohhhhh mmm…" Then she goes silent causing Fitz to look up at her as her body becomes stiff and her breathing is caught in her lungs. A smirking Fitz slides up her body and watches her as he places his tip at her opening without penetrating her. He fascinated and astonished at this beautiful woman. No woman has ever responded to him in such a vocal yet silent matter. "Livvie are you okay?" She nods her head up and down still unable to speak.

"Tell me what you need baby. Tell me what you want and I will do it."

"I need…I need…" Liv takes a deep breath as she finally finds her voice "I need you inside me Fitz. I need to feel you inside of me fast and hard."

Fitz strokes his hips upward pushing himself inside of Liv causing them both to cry out. "Oh Livvie!" "Yesssss!" Liv pushes out with batted breath. Fitz doesn't stop he rams in and out of Liv with purpose as she screams out his name and he calls out hers. The bed shift as they make love across it causing it to move on the hardwood floors from its original position. Fitz takes Liv's legs placing them on his shoulder as she grips his upper arms and he pounds into her hitting g-spots she never knew she had. "Oh…Oh…Oh..mmm…yessss…right there….yessss!" Are the only words Liv can utter as Fitz shows her how its done. He intentionally is marking her for life, for him, making her his and only his ruining her for any other man. Liv has never felt love making no…fucking so good in all her life. This man was made for her his dick was made just for her and she was not giving it up.

Liv is already on sensory overload when Fitz switches up on her and slow strokes her deeply penetrating her inner walls as he calls out her name and tells her how good she feels around him. He wants to ask her if it okay to cum inside of her but is afraid of ruining the moment. So instead he goes with her being a smart woman and knowing what is happening here and cums hard as he grunts releasing his essence inside of her secretly hoping he created a child in hopes to keeping her in his life forever. What Liv didn't know was that Fitz fell in love with her the moment he saw her big brown eyes. He couldn't explain it so he didn't try too. Either way he didn't mind if she became pregnant with his child or not. He would find a way to stay in her life and make her his wife. Not having sex in over a year showed in his stamina because after ejaculating he remained erect and Liv was none the wiser. All she could think of was what the hell was he doing to her. She's never experience sex on this level. No man has ever made her feel uncontrolled, lost, wanting more of him, falling in love with him when she barely knows him, or willing to fine the courage to love him.

"Livvie baby I can't get enough of you. You're so wet…so tight I'm addicted please don't leave me after tonight. Please baby, allow me to love you."

"Fitz…please, stop, talking and fuck me harder." With that Fitz fucks her into Bolivia making her forget who she was, her name, her standards, her limits, her list and anything else that she feel is wrong with interracial dating out the window but only in that moment because hours later it showed how strong she was in her complex that people she loved put on her. In this moment she is being everything he ever dreamed of, but that would soon end two hours after their love making /fucking section and Fitz giving what he thoughts was his all making them cum together.

They both find their moment to breathe again but Fitz is fascinated with Liv's lip and the shape of them. He runs his finger along the outer lining of the lip drawing from her nose. "You have some very sexy lips." He shares but Liv is lost and does not respond. So Fitz keeps going, knowing Liv just need encouragement and he was there to give it. "Why did your parents name you Olivia?"

"I'm not sure… My moms says she just liked it, and my dad says because my mom liked it."

"Well I think it fits you, your independence, your beauty, your unselfish demeanor, your fairness."

Liv still not looking at Fitz but acceptant of what just took place and his words shares. "My mother has always been my mother she likes to shop. She likes accolades, she likes titles and recognition."

"But you're not her…So why live in her light?"

Liv raises her eyes and looks at him "She's my mother Fitz. We've always done things to please her."

"But why?"

"I don't know…she's my mother and my daddy loves her. It's always been this way, It's all I know."

"Mmm so what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Liv don't do that. Don't dumb down. You know what I mean are you ready for this. I like you, and I'm ready, are you ready?"

Liv turns her head to look at him "You're ruining the moment."

Fitz plays with her hair and decides to not push her and changes the subject "Can I ask you another question?"

"Can you take this off?" Liv opens her eyes looking at her hair in his hand "What do you mean?"

"Well it's not a wig right? It's not your real hair either is it?"

Liv quickly sits up "I can't believe you asked me that."

"I'm sorry…just curious."

"It's a weave if you must know. I thought you dated black girls?"

"They had real hair."

"I have real hair too."

"Underneath?"

"Yes underneath."

"So what…they just sew it in?"

"Something like that." Liv embarrass from the question throws the covers off and stands "You know what…I think you should leave. This isn't going to work I don't know what I was thinking it was a really, really stupid mistake now please go."

A confused Fitz sits up in the bed "Wait…what because I asked about your hair?"

Throwing her arms in the air in frustration Liv begins to walk in circles "Because of everything." She crosses her arms defiantly "And furthermore, I will no longer be needing your services as a landscaper."

Now frustrated Fitz looks at her "You're…you're a piece of work Olivia Pope. I literally just had my dick inside of you. Hell my sperm is inside of you I just hope you're as concerned about birth control as you are about your hair." A pissed off Fitz spurts out

"Get out!" She presses as Fitz stands and picks up his dis-guarded clothes "Sorry my curiosity about your hair offended you it was not my intention…I just wondered what you looked like naked." Fitz throws out hoping to help Liv see that asking about her hair was not that big of a deal. He goes to the bathroom cleans up and dresses before leaving.

Unable to sleep Liv sends out a 911 to Kim, Angela and Abby of an emergency meeting to be held at Kim's house tomorrow and since it was the holiday they all had a four day weekend the timing was perfect.

**A/N: Well that escalated quick. Let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Courage To Love Him**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the follows and favs. I'm practically blown away by the number of people now following me. Thank you to my day one's who spread the word about my writing and sharing on the many social platforms. I no longer give out spoilers so sometimes I'm not sure what to say in the a/n so I just say thank you every chance I get. I am forever grateful. Now let's get back to the story shall we. **

**Happy Reading!**

Unable to sleep Liv sends out a 911 to Kim, Angela and Abby of an emergency meeting to be held at Kim's house tomorrow and since it was the holiday they all had a four day weekend the timing was perfect. By the time Liv arrived the following morning to Kim's house everyone's car was parked outside. Thank goodness once her adrenalin wore off she was able to sleep but it was mostly because Fitz wore her out.

She enters the house to find the ladies talking and waiting. "Hey ladies."

"Hey Liv girl." Abby being the first to speak

"What happened?" Kim curiously asks

"Yeah what's up girl you 911'd us spill it." Angela adds

Liv walks past the ladies and heads towards the kitchen of Kim's open floor plan "I slept with my landscaper and he's white." Liv rushes out as she continues to walk

All the ladies jump to their feet but Abby just plays along as if she didn't know about Fitz. "You did what?" Angela asks running in front of Liv

"With who?" Kim questions with a total shocked expression still following Liv

"Really?" Abby says with a smirk

Liv hops upon the center counter top "I know…but it was raining and we were hiking…and…"

"You were hiking?" Kim says in disbelief

"And we just got carried away." Liv continues needing to get her point across

"Alright, well can he bone?" Abby asks with a big smile on her face

"Ab...by!" Kim drags out

"What?" She responds

"Don't be so crass." Kim chastises

Meanwhile Angela is still in shock and hung up on the fact Liv slept with a white guy and can't find the words so she just nods attentively as the ladies throw questions at Liv

So Kim comes with a follow up to Abby's question "Well, can he?" Liv looks at the ladies "Ump ump ump, Yeeesss!" All the ladies become giddy.

"Do he got a big…?" Abby asks but is cut off with Liv's answer "Yeeesss!" Again they are giddy

"Hell do he have a brother?" Angela throws in but Liv doesn't acknowledge the question and continues before the ladies begin to judge her "But it's over!" All the ladies sigh "It's over it was a onetime thing in fact I fired him."

"You did what?!" They all yell

"Liv you didn't?" Angela asks in disappointment

Liv look at all the ladies slightly confused "It was never going to work."

"Well of course not fool. You don't have to marry him." Angela says with Kim saying the part about marrying him at the exact same time as her

"Liv look what you're doing is just having some good old fashion sex." Abby adds

"Yeah for once in your boring life." Angela says

"Liv you need to let it flow." Kim reminds her

"Let go and let flow." Liv recites

"Yes!" All the women agree

Liv is feeling better. She really thought her girlfriend where going to make her feel bad, boy was she wrong. Abby even winked at her and secretly gave her a thumb up. The ladies hangout for a bit longer before everyone head their separate ways. Liv decides to call her hairdresser for and emergency appointment. For Fitz she would wear her natural hair the weave was just to make it look longer. After offering to pay her double she agrees to come in just for Liv. In route her phone rings and it's Abby. "Hey Abbs."

"Liv girl if you don't stop letting what other people might think of you get in the way of your happiness I'm going to strangle you."

"I know Abby I'm trying."

"Try harder and live your life your way with whomever you want it's your life dammit plus you're glowing and I'm glad me and Lisa aren't the only ones getting our groove on."

"Me too."

"Well that's all I wanted to say. I'm on my way to Stephen's now."

"Okay have fun."

"Oh you know I will bye girlee."

"Bye Abbs."

Liv pulls up to the Beauty Shop and her hair dresser is already inside. She goes in and tells her to take out her weave and wash set and curl her natural hair which was just as long. She needed to find a way to make things right with Fitz. She realized she over reacted and needed to find a way to get back in his good graces. She was also slowly realizing that she needed to stop putting so much pressure on herself to be mommy's perfect daughter. She was feeling scared and excited as she watched the beauty of her natural hair fall into place as her hair dresser worked her magic. _I hope he likes it, wow I do look good with my natural hair…who knew? Ha, Fitz new._ Liv smiles at her reflection when she sees the final product. "You look good Liv." "Thank you Candice for coming in for me. I don't know what I would do without you." "You're welcome." Liv pays Candice and heads home to figure out how to apologize to Fitz.

Once home she checks the yard to see if he's been there and is happy to see he still has some tools there. She waits for him, she watches for him, and she's starting to panic and finding it hard to breathe without him. She wants him, needs him. She's not sure when it happened but she is starting to realize she may be falling in love with him. Fitz has unknowingly stolen her heart. It is now 1pm and no sign of Fitz. She looks down at her phone and is tempted to call him and apologize. She misses him. She could only hope she hasn't ruined her chances. She made a promise to herself that she would no longer worry about what others think about who she chooses to date. She wouldn't broadcast it to the world but if given the opportunity she will do things different and try harder to not be so sensitive.

….

Fitz called Stephen at 8am that morning telling him to open the door or he was using his key to come in. Stephen knew his friend/brother well. He also knew something big has happened and Fitz needed to talk if he was standing outside his door threatening to use his key to come in. "I'm coming down the stairs now mate give me a minute to get to the door." Stephen opens the door and looks at Fitz. "What happened, you look like shit."

"I feel in love that's what happened. Why do women have to be so complicated? I'm a good guy right? Her and all her hang ups, why can't she see I care about her?" Fitz rants while walking to Stephen liquor cabinet poring himself a glass of scotch. "I can't stop now. Don't she see I need her in my life? Who tells you to leave after screwing your brains out and making you fall in love with them? Can't she see I'm in love with her? Stephen are you listening to me?"

"Who are we talking about mate?" Stephen finally speaks after giving Fitz his moment to vent.

"Olivia…Olivia fucking Pope. The most beautiful woman I've ever meet. The woman who stole my heart without even trying, the woman I fell in love with from the moment I saw her." He pores himself another drink "She's hung up on the whole interracial dating thing and I don't know how to help her through it. When I look at her Stephen I don't see color or race. I see a beautiful woman who I want to one day marry and have children with and grow old with, make love to for hours share the rest of my life with. You know what I mean?"

"Yes mate I do. I find myself feeling the same way about her best friend Abby Whelan." Fitz looks at Stephen perplex like

"You're dating Liv's best friend?"

"Yep, she talks about Liv all the time. I didn't know you two were dating, but I get how you feel. I'm in love with Abby. I fell for her the moment I saw her as well but enough about me, what happened?"

"I fucking asked her about her hair and she kicked me out of her bed and out of her life."

"Well Fitz how does she feel about you?" Deciding not to even try to understand what asking about her hair meant Stephen changes the direction of the conversation

"I'm not sure…I mean I know she's attracted to me, and is turn on by me because she does this thing when she bites her lip and her eyes get big when she turned on and I catch her watching me all the time with dreamy eyes. I think she likes me. She made love to me like she likes me."

"How long have you two been involved?"

"We've kind of been having this attraction thing going on since last Saturday…and I know it's only been six days but, man when you know you just know."

"I'm not judging you mate, Abby and I have been dating about the same amount of time maybe even less, so I get it because I knew with Abby. I want to marry that woman so I know exactly how you feel about Olivia. Don't give up Fitz just be there to help her through her uncertainties if she's the one she'll come around, but if you love her don't give up."

"I can't go through another Mellie situation putting myself out there only to be left hurt and humiliated."

"She's not Mellie, Mellie was a leech. She's someone new who you fell in love with the moment you saw her. She's worth the fight."

"Yeah maybe you're right. I have to get going I need to get the rest of my tools from Liv's house since she fired me."

"Don't give up mate." Stephen repeats "If she's anything like Abby she's worth it."

"So when do I get to meet Abby?"

"Soon mate soon, now get out of here she is supposed to be stopping by any minute."

"Thanks Stephen." Fitz and Stephen man hug and Fitz leaves minutes before Abby pulls up.

Fitz decides to go into his office and finish up some paperwork and check in with his management team and sign off on payroll and new invoices. The team in New York sent him a drone video of a client who wanted his services. He studied the video and came up with a vison for the property. He drew up the plans approved the job and set the budget as well as the fee for the job, scanned it over to the New York location. By the time he was finish with everything it was 1pm, so he headed over to Liv's to retrieve the rest of his things.

He immediately checks for Liv's car and doesn't see it in the driveway. It may be in the garage but she barely uses it so he proceeds and pulls up. He goes around back and begins collecting his things. What he doesn't know is that Liv saw him the moment he drove up and is watching and hoping he knocks on her door because she is too afraid to go outside to him. Just being in her yard tares at Fitz heart and emotions. He refuses to look through the glass and gathers the last of his things tossing them into his tool bag. He stops and looks around the yard. It's gorgeous but unfinished. He still needed to put in the lighting and set up all the yard furniture and connect the small yet elegant fountain. This pisses him off more. He's never left a job unfinished.

Disappointed he turns to leave walking back around the home. Liv sees this and panics running to the front door snatching it open as Fitz comes around he hears this and speaks without looking directly at her. "I'm just getting the rest of my things." When Liv doesn't respond he look up and is stunned silent. Liv self-consciously touches her hair when Fitz finds his voice "I knew it." Feeling like she did when she first laid eyes on him she touches her hair again "Wha…what?"

"You're gorgeous." Fitz blinks a few time "Don't worry about the bill I'll cover it." He continues walking towards his truck

"Don't go." Liv rushes out "Please don't go. I'm sorry. Please stay." Fitz stops in his tracks and turns to Liv. "I'm sorry baby, please don't go."

_Baby…Baby…did she just call me baby? Oh my god I'm blushing. Is that a smile on her face? I still got it. The Grant charm wins again. She just apologized which means she's not mad at me anymore. Hot dam I'm definitely marrying this woman. _Fitz thoughts are running wild again.

_Why is he just standing there? Fuck Fitz I changed my hair for you. Why is he not saying anything? He did at least turn around. Oh my god he's conflicted debating whether or not to give me another chance. Maybe I should apologize again. Please say something do something Fitz? Is he blushing? He's blushing, oh and there's that smirk. He knew he put his dick game down just look at him._ Liv is brought out of her head when she hears Fitz voice "Only if I can have a kiss." He says walking up to her dropping his tools right next to his truck

Once he reaches her Liv pulls him by the back of his neck and plants a hard desire filled kiss on him penetrating his mouth with her tongue right in the doorway for all to see. Fitz lifts her carrying her back inside closing the door behind them while reciprocating the kiss. Things get heated pretty quickly and before Fitz can stop it Liv has him exposed again stroking him. _How does she do that so fast _Fitz thinks to himself. "Livvie baby wait we need to talk." Liv stops and releases him "Oh I'm sorry I…I…" He quickly reassures her "No no baby I just need you to listen for a minute, but I can't think with you touching and stroking me like that. I get all flustered." Liv smiles and tucks his hardened penis back in his boxers. "Okay now I'm listening. Let's sit." The both sit on the sofa

"Livvie, I'm sorry about what I said, I'm an ass at times. I can't do the back and forth over things I don't understand or know nothing about. I ask questions so that I can learn as well as understand. I have indeed dated all kinds of women, but you're the first black woman I've dated but not attracted too. I want to learn all there is to know about you. What makes you laugh what makes you cry, sad, mad or indifferent but you have to teach me and give me a chance to learn. I was in a very one sided relationship before you and she dumped me publicly for a client's son for financial gain and I can't do another heartbreak. If we are going to do this we have to be in this together no outside interference. You have to be willing to fight for us and stop being so hard on yourself for being you. You like me I like you…a lot, and you have to be all in with me Liv or I can't do this. It would be a waste of both our time if we're not in this together.

"I want you Fitz. I want to be with you. I want to try us…together. I can't change who I am overnight but I need your patience. I will try. I'm sorry about your ex…"

"Mellie, her name is Melanie Sinclair I just wanted you to know."

"Okay I'm sorry about Mellie and how she hurt you. I don't intend to ever do that. I like you a lot too and this is all new to me and exciting but it's also scary. I feel things I've never felt before…ever. But I want to experience this even more with you. You're the only person I feel like I can truly be myself with. I don't have to pretend and that's something I want and I want it with you. If you accept me with all my faults and and don't judge me. Then, yes we're in this together." Fitz smiles and leans in for a kiss when Liv says something he wasn't expecting and actually glad to hear. "And Fitz…yes I'm on birth control."

"Oh damn and here I was thinking I might have knocked you up." Looking him in his sexy blues "First come marriage then comes kids."

"Kids…as in plural?"

"Maybe I have to test this out a bit more to be sure." She says sliding her hand inside his unbuttoned pants into his boxer pulling his penis back into view stroking him until he becomes hard once again and the makeup sex begins and boy did Fitz take Liv for a ride. After several rounds Liv and Fitz sleep like neither of them have in a long time only to wake and make love again. Liv wakes the following morning wrapped in Fitz strong arms. His scent is all over her and she's loving it. She shift and turns to look at the sexy specimen of a man and finds him watching her. "Hi." His kisses her forehead "Hi, are you hungry can I make you breakfast Livvie?"

"I should be asking you that, you are waking in my bed."

"And what a beautiful bed it is. I still would like to fix you some breakfast."

"Well, I normally don't eat much in the mornings, what did you have in mind?"

"What do you have in your frig or may have a taste for.?"

"Something simple, maybe some toast and coffee."

"Toast! Really?"

"What? I just told you I don't eat much in the morning."

"Okay my sweet baby…toast and coffee it is, but first I want to do this." Fitz disappears underneath the covers and Liv starts giggling but immediately stops when she feel what he's doing to her pearl tongue with his tongue and again it begins. Liv can get used to waking up in the morning to this as long as it's Fitz doing it.

After another round the two end up in Liv's kitchen as she watches Fitz maneuver his way around making toast and coffee. Handing her a cup of latte, he leans in and kisses her "You are so beautiful Livvie."

"You already got the girl Fitz."

"I want to introduce you to my pops." Liv looks at him "Umm okay."

"Livvie I'm serious, I have fallen hard for you, I plan to marry you because I just…just can't see myself without you in my life."

"F...itz please stop let's just take a step back. I want just us right now. If we can do this in private then I know we can do this in public."

"You mean you…right. If you can do this in private then maybe you can do this in public, am I right"

"Fitz…"

"No Livvie I understand, we don't have to tell anybody if you don't want to my dad can wait. I just know that you are it for me. I don't have any doubt when it comes to you. I'm all in one hundred percent."

"I'm sorry you're right we are in this together one hundred percent. I will meet your dad."

They finished breakfast and decided to step out back and spend some alone time in the yard. They laughed they talked they kissed they cuddled. Liv read her book while Fitz worked, It a perfect day for the perfect couple. Liv was in love and she knew it. No man ever made her feel the way Fitz does. No man has ever looked at her the way he does…with pure love. She can see it, she can feel it, and she would wait for the day she heard it. She was happy, she was relaxed, and she was in no longer single looking for the perfect guy because she had found him in Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III now she just need the courage to love him even if her friends and family did not approve.

Still lost in thought Liv suddenly imagines what their children would look like. She could see herself as a mother to Fitz's children. She could see herself as Mrs. Grant. The image was so clear in her mind that it seemed real, as she pictured a small boy with thick curly hair and soft mocha skin, with beautiful eyes that matched his father's running around the yard. She smiles. Fitz notices this and walks over to her as she sits on a bench. "What are you thinking about sweet baby?" She looks up at him still smiling and says "Our future together."

"Oh, and what does that look like?"

"A small male version of you running around the yard."

"Whenever you're ready Livvie."

"First come marriage, then comes kids."

Fitz kisser her "Understood."

After finishing putting all the lights in place Fitz decided to enjoy today with Liv and show her the final product tonight for her housewarming tomorrow. "Livvie, can I take you out to eat?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Grant?"

"Yes Ms. Pope, I'm asking you out on a date."

"What took you so long? Let's go."

They decided to go to a restaurant downtown and to Liv's surprise no one seemed to care that they were together. She started to see and understand that it was her worries that made her uncomfortable while being seen with Fitz and leave it to Fitz to show PDA everywhere they went. At first she was a bit uncomfortable but quickly got over it. They walked around downtown after finishing their meals and Liv realized she was really enjoying herself and being in the presence of such a handsome man. The only time she noticed others watching a bit too hard was when women were checking Fitz out. She had no concerns there either because he was hers and hers only. After Fitz leaves to visit his dad with a promise to come back later and Liv finds her bed to catch up on some of her work.

Later that night she wakes from a nap to Fitz in her backyard. She goes outside "Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing there's barely any light out here.

"Because I was waiting for you check this out." He hit a button on a remote control and the backyard comes to life and Liv's face lights up "Oh my…Fitz this is beautiful. I'm speechless. Wow! Fiiitz, this is just incredible." She walks over to him as she looks around "It's everything I ever wanted…and more. Thank you." She softly kisses him and they walk around the entire yard before sitting on the lounge chair next to the fountain. Liv leans back against his chest and they sit and enjoy the view and the quietness. Fitz notices Liv is a bit tired. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I talked with my client today and he still has a problem with me handling his case because I'm black and a woman even though he didn't come right out and say I just know this is the reason."

"I'm sure he'll come around and if he doesn't I'm sure the partners trust your decision making. Just do what you feel is best for the client and he will either thank you or walk away in the end."

"My promotion depends on if I win this client."

"I don't know about that, it should be based off of your skills because all money is not good money baby. Go with your gut instinct the gut never lies and if it's really about what you bring then the partners will back you, if not then you may have to rethink who you work for."

They remain outside for a while longer before going inside and Fitz leaving for the night. He shows up bright and early Saturday morning to help Liv prepare for her housewarming. "Hi."

"Hi sweet baby."

"Where's Boom?"

"Oh he got to stay home today."

"Oh I was hoping to see him today."

"I will be sure to tell him that now can I have a kiss?" Liv kisses Fitz and allow him to deepen it because she's immediately turned on. "I missed you last night." She breathes out between kisses

"I'm sorry sweet baby." He's now kissing down her neck "I had to check on Boom, he hadn't had his walk or a chance to use the bathroom, but I can make it up to you. Tell me what did you miss about me?"

She moans as Fitz makes his way to her breasts removing them from their covering aggressively sucking them one at a time. "Everything." She says as her head falls back clearly enjoying the pleasure she's feeling. "Be specific sweet baby." He pushes "Your touch…your presence…the way you make me forget all my worried and hang-ups." She shares as she allows Fitz to remove her blouse and brazier. "Keep going." He instructs as he removes his shirt "You're attentiveness to all of me, talking to you feeling you lying next to me making love to me." She explains as he lifts her onto her kitchen counter top watching him as he removes her skirt and panties lifting her bottom off the counter so he can slide them off. "I also missed touching you here…holding your hardness in my hand, stroking you watching your pre-cum spill out of you." She continues as she removes his very hard penis from his boxers. He pushes down his pants and boxers allowing them to hit the floor with a clink of his belt stepping out of them. "This counter is the perfect height for me to help you with that. Lean back." She does and Fitz uses his thumb to rub her nub in circular motions.

He place her feet upon the counter spreading her open enjoying the view. "Damn Livvie everything about you is so fucking beautiful. You're already wet for me. What do you want?" Liv now panting as he touches her "Kiss me here." She answers touching her own wetness and Fitz not needing further instruction goes in placing Liv's legs on his shoulder he sucks her clit into his mouth moaning out as he does. Liv jerks from the connection but quickly recovers and begins grinding into Fitz mouth. The feeling of his fingers sliding inside of her sends trembles throughout her body. "Mmm." She moans out as Fitz uses his free hand to roughly massage her breast. Liv them takes his free hand begins sucking on his fingers which almost causes Fitz to cum prematurely. He draws both hands from both of Liv's wet openings and switches their positions. "Do that again, but this time taste yourself." Liv sucks his wet fingers that were just inside of her into her mouth and the feeling of euphoria overcomes her and before she could understand the feeling she feels Fitz hardness slide inside of her causing her to cry out in pleasure. This love making session goes from the counter to the sofa ending in the shower leaving the two spent and listless and in need of a short nap.

Liv is the first to rise, feeling a tab bit soar in her lower region but loving the reason behind it. She raises her head from Fitz's chest which is where she slept and looks into his handsome face. _How did I get so lucky? This man is everything I ever wished for in a man, well except his skin color, but who cares he's everything else and more. I almost messed thing up for other people, but today will be different. I have to find the courage to love him in front of my family and friends today. I hope I'm ready. I will find out in a couple of hours. _She made up her mind that today would be the big test and she could only hope that she would pass. This will be her parents first time meeting Fitz and her biggest moment ever. Her mother being her biggest obstacle her father not so much then there's her brother Harrison. He could be so childish at times but tonight was not the night for his shenanigans. She was not in the mood. She thinks about her girlfriends and is happy that she's not as worried about them because everyone except Angela and Kim had found someone special but she knew something about Kim that no one else new which explained why she didn't have a man. She secretly has a woman but was too afraid to share it with them. She only knew because she saw Kim and the unknown lady kissing inside of a car in front of Kim's home one day when she was meeting up with her and decided to show up early.

Fitz begins to shift feeling the heaviness of Liv laying on him he opens his eyes and smiles. She smiles back "We have to get up." "No problem as long as we can come back to this same spot tonight." He says looking down at her "Deal. Now come on Mr. let's shower." They both head to the shower unable to resist the sexual urges they brings on yet another round of hot steamy sex. It is now an hour later and they are both dresses and checking over everything when the doorbell rings. She goes to answer finding Abby and Stephen "Hey Abby, and I take it you're Stephen?' They shake hands and enter the home. Stephen and Fitz man hug, and Abby is introduced by Liv to Fitz. "It's nice to finally meet you, and you're as beautiful as Stephen described." This causes Abby to blush. "Liv I like him." Liv laughs "Me too, that's why I'm keeping him." Stephen then turns to Fitz and mouths "You did good brother." Causing Fitz to smiles and nod

"Liv I love the house and the color pattern." Abby shares "Thanks Fitz helped me bring some life into it. It was really beige and colorless at first." Abby places the food trays down on the counter she had brought with her "It looks good girlee I see he loves colors of all shades." She whispers to Liv and Liv's chuckles giving Abby the O…kaaay gesture when the front door opens and in walks Lisa, Mark, Karen, Kevin, Kim and the female Liv saw her kissing who she introduced as a good friend named Becca, and last but not least Angela and the married man named Rico she was sleeping with. Liv decides to keep her thoughts to herself. All the introductions where made and everyone continues setting up for tonight's event adding all the food they brought with them.

The event is finally here and Liv home is filled with people, friends of the family and friends of friends. It turned into a grand party. Fitz had installed outside speakers and the music put everyone in the mood to dance. Liv was complimented on how beautiful her home was as well as the landscaping work on her yard. Harrison was also there with a new girl and Liv was not surprised. Her parents had yet to show up. Mark was in charge of the grill and boy did he make up a feast. There were brats, burgers, steaks, veggies. Fitz and Stephen created pasta to die for, Liv and the ladies handled all the many platters of hors d'oeuvre and the setup, and Kevin was the deejay. The night was fun and exciting except for Harrison being an ass purposely avoiding Fitz and possible conversation with him and Liv for that much that is until their parents showed up.

Liv, Angela, Kim, Abby, and Lisa are all standing together when Kim decides to say "Liv I see you letting go and letting it flow, got your natural hair flowing, showing off your little boy toy over there."

"He's a tall glass of handsome though." Lisa Adds

"You guys look good together." Abby continues

"He's a gardener." Angela snips out and all the ladies turn to her with a frown and she tries to clean her statement up "He's a good one girl…look at all your flowers and bloom." So Liv comes with her own statement turning the table. "Rico's cute."

"Divorced." Angela quickly tried to defend her relationship "Hmm." The ladies all say at the same time not believing her. "Well but not technically, but the separation is legal."

"Angela." Liv says to Angela's justification

"Well he's a good dad and when he showed up at my office with his sick child I really wanted to help him what was I supposed to do?"

They all toasts "Let go and let flow." They all say laughing at themselves knowing Angela and how she operates

The ladies separate and go find the partners except Kim and Liv. "Kim, can I ask you something?"

Nervously Kim answers "Yeah sure."

"Are you and Becca together like together… together? I only ask because of the way you guys keep looking at one another."

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah, I also saw you kissing her at your place a way back when I came to your house, but there's no judgment here."

"Then the answer is yes, but let keep this between us for now."

"No problem." Liv answers as Fitz walks up and kisses her smack on the lips "Hey babe, can I have this dance?" Liv smiles and they step away and join the dance party and Kim heads off to find Becca.

The party is in full swing and the energy is high. Liv spots her parents standing in the back doorway and her mother has a certain look on her face. "Oh Fitz sweetie my parents are here." They stop dancing and walk over to her parents. Liv air kisses her mom and hugs her dad and then introduces Fitz. "I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming." Liv says as Fitz introduces himself shaking Eli's hand "Hi I'm Fitzgerald, Fitz for short." Maya does her Maya thing and says "Oh the landscaper." As she looks Fitz up and down as if he's not bothering her when Liv catches on immediately and says "Actually mom Fitz is my friend…my boyfriend to be clear."

**A/N: I did it! I brought them back together. How do you feel about Liv decision to stand in her truth? Some friends are amazing some not so much. How do you guys feel about my sense of direction this story is going? What do you think will happened now the Maya knows that Fitz is more the just the landscaper? Share your thoughts. I'd love to read them. Until next time….Keke.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Courage To Love Him**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Just had to get this out of my head so you guys get two chapters today.**

**Happy Reading! **

The party is in full swing and the energy is high. Liv spots her parents standing in the back doorway and her mother has a certain look on her face. "Oh Fitz sweetie my parents are here." They stop dancing and walk over to her parents. Liv air kisses her mom and hugs her dad and then introduces Fitz. "I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming." Liv says as Fitz introduces himself shaking Eli's hand "Hi I'm Fitzgerald, Fitz for short." Maya does her Maya thing and says "Oh the landscaper." As she looks Fitz up and down as if he's not bothering her when Liv catches on immediately and says "Actually mom Fitz is my friend…my boyfriend to be clear." Maya is stunned and stunted all at once as she stares at Fitz that same expression. Eli smiles and rocks on his heals removing his hand from his pocket he extends his arm "Fitz nice to meet you."

Maya decides its best to keep her opinion to herself and turns back to Liv. "Livvie…why did you cut your hair? It was your shining glory."

Liv rolls her eyes with irritation because her mother is doing the most right now "It was a weave mother."

"Well it suited you, come on take me in the house so I can freshen up." Liv looks back at Fitz as her mother tugs her away not sure if leaving him with her father alone right now is the best idea. He smiles that crooked confident smile putting her at ease. Eli simply complemented the yard and asked Fitz to show him his work while Maya is being her judgmental self and starts in on Liv as soon as they are inside. "Olivia look at this place you have gone all bohemian my dear…" Looking at Liv's attire from her head to toe as her eyes roam around the living space "What on earth has gotten into you…" She pauses and realizes the loaded question she just presented to Liv and states "Do not answer that." Liv just looks at her mother emotionless "Where the ladies room dear?"

Liv points down the hall deciding not to play her mother's games "Down the hall second door on the left. I will be out back." With that Liv turns and leaves rejoining the party as she watches her dad and Fitz interact. Her nerves are on edge and she needed a drink. She makes her way over to the punch table and fills her small tea like glass with spiked punch drinking it straight down when she hears her Harrison's voice. "Yep I'm telling momma your drinking alcohol." She turns "I see you finally decided to say something to me, still childish I see." She says while looking at the woman standing next to him cheesing the biggest smile ever. He chooses to ignore her statement and instead introduces her to the new girl on his arm "I love you too, Hanna this is my sister Olivia, Livvie this is Hanna." "Hi." Liv says shaking her hand "Nice to meet you." She replies smiling while hugging Harrison like he was the love of her life.

Harrison hugs Hanna tightly towards him as he excitedly says to Liv "Livvie I think I found the one." Liv thinking he's talking about Hanna leans back on one leg "Oh, well that's great, congratulations." Harrison catches on to her meaning "Oh...no no not for me for you. I found your future husband see my intern in law school just moved into town and…" Liv interrupts him stopping him from continuing his not so great news. "Harry, why can't you just stay out of my business and mind your own? I don't need you setting me up with anyone I am very capable of doing that myself."

"Can you just do me a favor and just…just check him out first? I promise you Liv you are going to thank me." She huffs closing her eyes shaking her head "Really Liv you're going to thank me…and also I told him to come her tonight."

"What!" Liv yells a bit top loud "Harrison I'm going to strangle you. I'm seeing Fitz you asshole."

"Too late because he's here." Harrison and his date step to the side of Olivia as a man approaches with a single plant in his hand.

Liv is feeling slightly nervous because she's not sure what her brother told this man about her. He stops right in front of her handing her the single plant "This is for allowing me to crash your party." He pauses and lustfully looks her over "Hi, I'm Edison Davis." Liv is not sure what to do or say so she says what she's thinking "Oh." Edison being a very smart man takes this a sign of nervousness so he quickly turns his attention to Harrison and his date. "Hey Harry." They shake hands "How are you sir. Edison gave me my first job when I was an intern Liv." Liv nervously looks from Edison to her brother "Oh." She says again with the same nervous energy and fake smile. "Thanks…for the plant…ah...nice to meet you."

"Same here… finally, Harrison has been telling me about you for years now." She looks at Harrison then back at Edison "So I hear you just bought this place."

"Ah yeah…yeah." Liv stutters out

"It's nice." He looks around "I just relocated from Washington myself and I'm looking for a place sooo…maybe you can help me out." Edison says dropping his voice in hopes Liv catches the double meaning. "You know show me somethings." He adds after a slight pause when he notices Liv did not give him the reaction he was hoping for so he tries to clean his statement up "I mean…you know…ah your probably and expert on the area by now.

"Well…I…I wouldn't say that I'm an expert…"

Harrison hears this and jumps in "What!? My sister is just playing it down. She knows her stuff; she can give you the numerical break down of anything."

"That's perfect cause that's just what I NEED. How bout next week?' Edison says with a cocky persona

"Ahhh can I let you know?" Liv answers unsure why she's unable to just say no Mr. I know what you're doing I'm not interested in seeing someone.

"No…I'm just kidding next week is fine."

Suddenly Harrison sees Fitz approaching as Edison is smiling licking his lip staring at Liv not caring that he's making her very uncomfortable so he pulls Edison away from Liv and forces him to come with him and check out the rest of the yard including the bar as they both past Fitz he walks up to Liv. "Hey baby." He kisses her on the cheek instead of the mouth seeing that she a bit nervous and she immediately relaxes "Who was that guy?"

"Some friend of Harrison's, he gave me this ugly plant." Fitz laughs and takes the plant sitting it on the table as they rejoin the party. Edison notices Fitz with Liv right away and decides to keep her parent company sharing with them that Liv is going to show him around.

As the party whines down and Liv and Fitz are saying goodbye to the guest when Liv mom calls to her. "Livvie." So Liv walks over as Fitz and the rest of the men are cleaning the yard as others are leaving for the night "So you've met Harrison's mentor Edison. Is that man handsome or what…and well spoken." She grins at Liv as if she see a love connection of some sort "He says you are going to show him around?" Liv rolls her eyes once again at her mother's attempt to read something more into her conversation with Edison. Eli notices Fitz is approaching "Say goodnight Maya." He says shutting her conversation down as Fitz comes up behind Liv. "We have to go now Livvie, and young man you did an ahhh…interesting job on the garden." "Fitz you did amazing work on the landscaping." Eli adds rushing Maya inside the home when Fitz reaches out his hand "Thank you sir I really appreciate that." Eli nods excepting Fitz hand still pushing Maya towards the house when she turns back "Oh Livvie did you get your Black Ball Invite?"

"Yes mother."

"You must come, Dr. and Mrs. Johnson niece will be matched up with Dr. and Mrs…."

Liv cuts her off "We'll talk about it later mother." Maya snaps her head back then blow Liv a kiss and they leave.

Liv and Fitz say their final goodbyes after the crew of friend help put the house back in order. Liv and Fitz decide to have a seat on the sofa and watch television. "Livvie, what's the Black Ball, are not whites invited?"

"I've never witness any white people there but I don't think they are excluded." Liv says picking up the invitation and looking it over. Fitz takes it from her hand and looks at the date. "The 21st that's the same date as the garden party for the locals I could blow it off and go with you."

Liv gives a small smile "I think I'm going to skip it this year."

"Why, because of me? I have you know I'm a great ball room dancer."

"I just think we wouldn't be comfortable."

"We… or you?" Liv doesn't answer instead she kisses him "Let's go to bed we both have work tomorrow remember." She gets up taking Fitz hand leading him to the bedroom. "Yeah I do." Fitz answers thinking to himself dating Liv may be harder than he thought.

The following morning Liv goes to work and Fitz checks in with his office. Today she has another meeting with Hollis and she's not really looking forward to it. She hears Cyrus call her name and she sighs and turns to his voice. "Yes Cyrus." He stop in front of her "Listen I'm sorry about that business with Hollis the other day. I know he's being an ass but as you once told me where here to serve the client and sometimes that means putting egos aside." "Absolutely." Liv agrees "That's why James and I chose you we knew you could handle it, you're a pro." "Thanks." Liv says "Thank you." Cyrus says before simply walking away. Cyrus really believes in Olivia so much he had even given her a personal assistant named Ethan as a way to not overload Liv and still have someone to do the small work while she concentrated on the client. She was glad to have Ethan on her team because it allowed her to boss someone else around and it helped with her workload. She was glad to see that no matter the amount of work she threw on his plate he completed them all above her expectations in the least amount of time. So she decided to have him look over her proposal for Hollis and tell her his thoughts which he did and they mirrored hers. This brought a smile to her face and put her confidence back on track.

What no one knew was that Olivia came from a world of entitlement and pride but she didn't quit fit in. She always wanted to believe all people were equal no matter who they were. She understood that some had to work harder than others to prove themselves but her it was just a part of life. She never really cared about titles and accolades actually she hated it. Everyone she grew up around seemed fake and forced. They walked around with this personification that they were the most elite. It always felt competitive and unnecessary. Maybe this is why she felt fake and used her mother's belief as a justification for always comparing white verses black in everything around her. She had becomes what she hated most about her up bringing a person who equated everything wrong or challenging in her life as the white man(s) fault. In her mind this included Cyrus and Hollis. She couldn't see that Cyrus really believed in her abilities and trusted her for no other reason except than her being good at her job, but to make her look like a failure in front of his colleagues as a reason to justify not giving her a promotion and making her partner. She knew she was good at her job but due to her upbringing and mother's constant comparisons she couldn't see past the black vs white racial divides that has always plague many black people.

Two hours later her meeting began. "Looky here now all imma say is I really need this IPO to happen." Hollis starts making sure Liv understand his agenda "Mr. Doyle I don't see the benefit in the IPO. You would lose more than you gain in the end." Liv says "Ethan have you seen these number's and the receivables?" "Yes here they are right her." Ethan quickly hands them to Liv who professionally replies "Of course he has Mr. Doyle and he agrees with my assessment. I know you want this to happen but the deal has to make sense and this one doesn't. Hollis I know your anxious about this deal but I'm only protecting you and your assets." Just as Liv finishes her statement Cyrus peeks in the door. "How's it going, excuse my interruption but Liv…?" Hollis interrupts leaping from his seat with a sigh of relief. "Cyrus I'm glad you're here why don't you take a minutes here and sit with us?"

"I'd love too but I have meeting. You're in good hands Olivia knows what she's doing."

"Well after your meeting why don't you swing back around and take a look at this?"

Cyrus pauses and looks at Liv. "Ah sur…Olive do you mind?"

"No not at all. Hollis values your feedback and he should have it. We're all here to serve the client." Hollis lets out a sigh of relief and they end the meeting. Cyrus would not give Hollis a meeting. He avoided him over the next two weeks leaving him no choice but to listen to Liv present her finding to all the partners then and only then would a decision be made. Hollis would eventually be okay with this thinking to himself it better than meeting with Liv.

Over the next week Liv would come home every day and complain about the white man this and the white man that to Fitz and he would listen and try to always encourage her that she was good enough. She complained about her boss she complained about her coworkers. Fitz was beginning to wonder if it was time she sought new employment because even though he knew she loved what she did she was beginning to sound as if she hated where she worked. It became clear to Fitz that being with Liv was not just going to be challenging but very challenging.

He often wondered why she never asked where he lived or asked to go to his place. He knew she assumed she made more money than him. He needed to figure out a way to explain that one to her someday. Maybe she thought he lived in a shack or maybe his living standards were beneath her. He wasn't quite sure and decided for now he'd let it go. Their time together was bliss except for those moments when Liv was upset about work and today was the wrong day for Harrison to show it.

Harrison arrives at Liv's house and without knocking he walks right in and is met by Boom's bark. Liv looks up from the sofa as Fitz quiets Boom "Boom quiet." The dog immediately stops barking. "Harrison what do you want?"

He looks at Fitz and frowns "I wanted to talk to you for a minute…in private." Fitz takes Boom and excuses himself taking him for a walk. "I'll just go for a walks with Boom." He kisses Liv then leaves. "What's up Har?"

"Liv you seriously dating this guy? I thought you were going to show Edison around?"

"Harrison what does me dating Fitz has to do with showing Edison around? I'm still mad with you about that too. You ambushed me."

"I'm just saying Liv you can't be serious about this white dude."

"And you can't be seriously standing in my home being a racist ass right now? Let me make myself clear when I say this…stay out of my business and if you can't respect Fitz by referring to him by his name then I will not have you around. You are a grown ass man…act like one because until you learn to respect women and hold a real relationship you can't tell me shit about mines. When you grow up and get your own home pay your own bills and learn to be a responsible adult do not ever fix your mouth to say some stupid shit to me about Fitz or any other person in my life."

Harrison is so stunned that he forgot what he came over for. "My badd sorry Liv, umm I came to tell you mom wants us to come to Sunday dinner. She said you hadn't returned her call and told me to stop by." She knew Harrison felt bad when he called their mother mom otherwise he would say mommy, as a man child would. "Fine is that all?"

"Uhh yeah, really though Liv I'm sorry."

"Fine you can go now." Liv was still pissed off even more now that she had to go to Sunday dinner and since her mother didn't extend an invitation it also meant Fitz wasn't invited. Harrison leaves without another word. Fitz returns shortly after seeing Harrison leave. "Is everything alright Liv?"

"No my family is making me miserable. My job is making me miserable, and everybody is getting on my last nerve." Fitz just stands next to the sofa looking down at her "Should I take off and give you some alone time?"

"Do whatever you want Fitz I'm going to lay down." Liv gets up and storms into her bedroom slamming her door behind her leaving a confused Fitz still standing in the same spot.

**A/N: I feel my head spinning I can only imagine how Fitz feels….Until next time….**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Courage To Love Him**

**Chapter 7-Edited version**

**A/N: Did Fitz stay or did Fitz go? I know this is what everyone is waiting to find out. So let's get it!**

**Happy Reading!**

Liv was still pissed off even more now that she had to go to Sunday dinner and since her mother didn't extend an invitation it also meant Fitz wasn't invited. Harrison leaves without another word. Fitz returns shortly after seeing Harrison leave. "Is everything alright Liv?"

"No my family is making me miserable. My job is making me miserable, and everybody is getting on my last nerve." Fitz just stands next to the sofa looking down at her "Should I take off and give you some alone time?" "Do whatever you want Fitz I'm going to lay down." Liv gets up and storms into her bedroom slamming her door behind her leaving a confused Fitz still standing in the same spot. He thinks for a minute not sure what to do so instead he does nothing. He sits on the sofa that way Liv can have some alone time and not get angry because he left. He would quietly sit and wait for her to calm down. After about 30 minutes and no Liv he decided to prepare dinner quietly as possible.

As he's preparing dinner he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and steps out back to take the call. "Hey pops."

"Well hello there son, I just wanted to tell you I've retrieved your mother's ring as you asked. I just hope I get to meet this young lady before you pop the question."

"Don't worry pop you will I promise. I just need to get it resize Liv's much smaller than mom was and I still have to spend time with her. I really appreciate this pop. I will let you know when I'm bringing Liv by to meet you."

"I'm looking forward to it son. She sounds like a pretty special woman."

"She is pop. She really is." Fitz ends the call and goes back inside and returns to cooking for his Livvie. About an hour later Liv wakes and comes out to find Fitz sitting on the sofa working on his computer. "Something smells good." He watches her as she goes to the kitchen and begins lifting the tops to the cookware on the stove. "Mmm, you made spaghetti." Fitz stands and enters the kitchen "Yes I thought you may get hungry here taste." He grabs the large plastic spoon and scoops up some sauce bringing it to Liv's lips giving her a taste. "Mmm that's so good." She says slowly licking her lips "Damn Livvie do that again." He gives her more sauce and she does the whole tasting lip licking thing again "Ms. Pope that was the sexiest thing I've even seen." This makes Liv blush. "Can we eat now?" Liv ask so Fitz steps back and allows Liv to prepare her food and he goes back to the living area and continues what he was doing.

Liv notices "Babe you're not going to eat?"

"Maybe later I just wanted to be sure if you got hungry I fed you."

"Well now I feel bad, you cooked just for me but you don't want any."

"Don't worry Livvie I will eat later I kind of tastes tested while I was cooking."

Liv is satisfied with his answer and brings her food and sits next to him. Fitz still doesn't say anything he just continues tapping away on his computer. "What are you working on?"

"Just going over my contracts."

"Oh. This is really good babe. This sauce is to die for. Is this garlic bread homemade or did you go out to buy it?"

"It's homemade you had all the ingredients here ready for use." He says watching her eat "So are you in a better mood?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay as long as you weren't angry at me I was fine… confused but fine."

"Thanks for allowing me a moment I just feel like my family forget sometimes that I'm an adult, and continue to try and treat me like a child. It gets so frustrating.

"Well you have to find a way to change that. You sometimes have to teach people how to treat you and sometimes that means family. Things that frustrate you…you have the power stop it."

Liv quietly eats thinking about Fitz words when he speaks again. "Livvie we're in this together…over a cliff if that's what it takes for you to find your happiness, your peace. I know this is not an easy road for you being with me but I'm willing to go over that cliff with you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I plan to make you my wife one day, so I need you to do whatever you have to do to find your happiness baby."

"Humph, that's just it Fitz you are my happiness. You make me happy, happier than I've ever been in my entire adult life and I'm scared of what that totally looks like. Will my family be a part of that happiness? Will my friends, or will I sabotage my own happiness by letting those same family or friends dictate my life and ruin that happiness? While you were out my brother tried to chastise me for dating you because he feels his mentor Edison with the ugly flower is a better suitor and my mother whole heartedly agrees with him. She wants me to come to Sunday dinner this weekend and I get the feeling it's just for that reason. To talk about my transgressions of dating the gardener they so disrespectfully like to refer to you as."

Fitz raises a brow to this before speaking "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to face it head on and let the chip fall where they may. I'm going to face my fears because I have you to lean on." Liv says placing her finished plate on the table.

Fitz turns to her using his fore finger to swipe a loose strand of hair from her face. "How about we get together with Abby and Stephen and go out for drinks tomorrow and have some much needed fun with people we both care about and have a nice time."

"Can we include Lisa and Mark?"

"Sure if that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Then consider it handled." He answers kissing her softly on the lips before going into the kitchen to prepare himself a plate.

"I could have done that for you babe." Liv says standing from the sofa when Boom rise up and follows Liv. "I think Boom may want some of daddy's cooking." Liv tells Fitz as she places her empty plate in the dishwasher after rinsing it off. "He's been kind of clingy towards you as of late. He actually slept at your door while you were resting until I came called for him. I didn't want him to surprise you as when you came out."

Liv looks down at Boom then bends down to his level and playfully rubs his head and ears "Boom you love you're new mommy don't you, don't you boy?" Boom responds by the wag of his tail and a bark. "See he's agrees babe." Fitz smiles and begins eating as Liv watches. "You know I love a man who can cook."

"So does that mean you love me Livvie?" Liv eyes becomes big as saucers and her voice gets stuck in her throat so Fitz let's her off the hook. "I know what you meant Livvie, don't panic baby I love cooking and I love that you love my cooking and many other talents I have."

"You are a man of many talents that I must say Mr. Grant." Liv says while sashaying to the frig as Fitz watch with a smirk of satisfaction. _Yeah she's in love with me. Hot dam she's in love with me. _"How about we put this food away and test out some of my many talents. I have a new talent I haven't shown you yet."

"Is that right?" Fitz smiles grabbing her around her waist "Yes my sweet baby that's right now let clean up so I can get started." It was an all-night session for the two. Liv couldn't get enough of Fitz and Fitz couldn't get enough of his Livvie. They were addicted to one another. True to his word Fitz showed Liv a new talent her favorite one being how to make her squirt over and over again and the fact he had the stamina of a twenty year old on a track field.

After work the following day Liv, Fitz, Abby, Stephen, Lisa and Mark all meet up for drinks. The patrons were mostly black and Liv immediately started feeling uneasy walking in with Fitz holding her hand causing her to release him and clasp her hands together. Fitz notices this but says nothing instead he places his hand on the small of her back leading her to their table as the waiter request that they follow her. Once seated they all begin conversation as they wait for their drinks. Abby notices Liv demeanor and leans and tells her to relax. She realizes her she not doing a very good job at hiding her anxiety.

Fitz whispers in her ear "Are you okay?" She gives him a strained smile and nods before he leans in and kisses her on the lips and she hesitantly reciprocates but he is not deterred. The drinks finally arrive and Liv quickly takes a large gulp of her red wine in hopes it will help her relax when she feels Fitz hand on her thigh running circles with his thumb and it instantly relaxes her. She don't know how or when his touch became her saving grace but she was glad it did. Fitz kisses her cheek and quietly says to her "I got you Livvie no one is looking at us you can relax sweet baby." She looks up at him and smiles before placing her head on his shoulder.

"Oh look at you Liv you look so happy, admit it girl you're having fun and you're happy." Abby voices with glee causing Liv and Fitz both to smiles hard

"Yeah you guys look really good together." Lisa genuinely adds with a smile of her own as she picks up her glass of wine allowing her finger to be seen.

"Oh my god Lisa is that…?" Liv says with a muffled scream

Everyone turns to Lisa and looks at her hand. "You're engaged?!"Liv questions with surprise "Way to go Mark." Abby says looking at Lisa's ring

All the men congratulates Mark with a hand shake and Lisa with a hug. "Tell us when and how girl we want all the tea." Abby says knowing everyone wants to know

"Well I woke up like this while Mark was in the shower the morning after the housewarming. I screamed when I seen it." Lisa shares

"I was in the shower when she screamed Yes as loud as she could and that's all I'm sharing." Mark comments

"Have you guys set a date?" Abby inquires

"No not yet but it's up to my baby here whenever she's ready…I'm ready." Mark expresses while smiling at Lisa with stars in his eyes as Lisa does the same

"I'm so happy for you guys." Liv states and everyone follows

The couples continue enjoying one another's company while celebrating Lisa and Mark's new engagement.

After leaving their friends Liv and Fitz decides to stop at the store and pick up some groceries. Fitz notices Liv is quiet and distracted but so is he. Her constant uncertainty about them is starting to weight heavy on him even now Liv is not too keen on walking next to him in the store and PDA is a definite no no. So Fitz stops trying and robotically walks around two steps behind her if not in front of her as she begins to complain again about what else the black and white things in her head. So Fitz tries to change the subject. "Stephen gave me the secret to his famous grilled salmon, want to try it?" "Mmm whatever is fine." Fitz can't help it he asks her "You aright?" "Yeah I'm fine…just thinking about everything but mainly work and how I'm going to have to fight with the white boys on the plantation tomorrow." Fitz sighs "Could we put the white vs black talk on hold for now, the white folks the sisters all of them." He walks past her in frustration and she slowly follows "What are you saying?"

He stops at the canned food isle "Just…not tonight babe, it's been a rough week and I'd like to get home and relax." Liv squints her eyes at him as he walks towards the checkout after grabbing a few items from the shelf with her on his heels. "You're asking me not to talk about race?" Her attitude starting to show "No I didn't say that…" "So you expect for me to be in this relationship with you and never bring it up?" Her voice is slightly raised "What? Wait…we talk about it all the time. I just said not right now." "When? When is it appropriate? When we're at home behind closed door when we're just joking about it?" "I never joke about it, but I'm just saying not all the time alright it's starting to make me feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry I wasn't brought up that way."

Liv steps around him so that she's facing him directly "First of all you don't have to talk about being white because no one reminds you every day that you are white. The only time you know you're white is when you're in a room full of black people. I'm in a room full of…" She pauses as someone passes between them in line causing her to lower her voice. "I'm in a world full of white people and every day they remind me that I'm black. If I can't talk to you about my frustrations, if I'm just supposed to keep that to myself…" Fitz interrupts her rant "Hey hey Olivia…woe you're a senior manager in one of the whitest firms in the country…alright? You graduated top of your class from Stanton and Warton for Christ sakes. You own a home, you earn more money than what…98% of the country…black or white and as you say way more than me so yeah tell me about your frustration cause I'm listening like I always do." Fitz turns and moves forward in the line because he noticed they were holding it up and people were more invested in their conversation than paying for their groceries.

Liv moves up behind him not ready to lose the disagreement "No no you don't want to hear it…you don't want to hear about how when I show up at an account meeting they always have to regroup and reschedule meetings when they find out I'm the one who's responsible for their multi-million dollar acquisition. They'd rather trust it to a file clerk the one who gets the got dam coffee because he's white." Liv finishes with a stomp of her foot and the crossing of her arms like a pouty child. "Do you know how insulting that is?"

Fitz is frustrated beyond belief right now. Liv is so stuck inside of her head that she's reading everything he is saying wrong but he pushes hard to encourage her. "They're jerks, forget them baby they're jerks and have nothing to do with us." Fitz again turns from her and starts throwing random things in the basket he's holding from the shelves in front of him wanting to end this conversation in front of all the people in the store who main focus is them. Liv continues talking to his back because he keeps turning each time she tries to step in front of him "Fitz if I can't talk to you about the black shit that drives me crazy or the white shit that drives me crazy, if I'm just supposed to keep that to myself…Fitz...Fitz" She calls turning him to face her forcing him to look at her. "And deny who I am…"

Fitz stops her mid-sentence "I've never asked you to deny anything. All I wanted…all I wanted was a night off." "That's what being black is about Fitz…you don't get a night off." Fitz mind is spinning. He can't seem to win with Liv when she's like this. "Look Liv if feel like I'm never going to be on the right side of the war going on inside of your head because I'm not black…alright! I'm never going to be black so maybe this…" Pointing to himself "Is not what you want, maybe it just isn't going to work." Liv gives him a look of disbelief and speaks before she thinks "Maybe it's not…you're right this was a mistake." Fitz heart drops into his stomach. He feels like his world has just collapsed. It was a rhetorical question not a statement. Did she just dump him after completely embarrassing him in from of a store filled with people? Did she just Mellie him. He looks around in with total embarrassment and notices everyone has stop whatever they were doing to give them all of their attention. "You promised." He states with tear glossed eyes as he sits the basket of items on the conveyor belt at the checkout counter handing the keys to her car to her then turning and walking out of the market. Liv finally looks around and see everyone watching them as she holds her keys in her hand knowing Fitz won't be outside when she's done.

**A/N: Comment and review. Until next time….Keke**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Courage To Love Him**

**A/N: I'm speechless. I don't know what to say so many reviews and so much love. I'm with you all on this. The last chapter was very intense. My heart felt for Fitz. She promise to never hurt him like Mellie did…that was a lie. Liv is being an ass and everything else you guys called her. I will say it is because of you guys I continue to write on this platform. I get so excited while writing I want to share every moment as soon as I write it. So here we go! Let's get it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Previously….**

Fitz stops her mid-sentence "I've never asked you to deny anything. All I wanted…all I wanted was a night off." "That's what being black is about Fitz…you don't get a night off." Fitz mind is spinning. He can't seem to win with Liv when she's like this. "Look Liv if feel like I'm never going to be on the right side of the war going on inside of your head because I'm not black…alright! I'm never going to be black so maybe this…" Pointing to himself "Is not what you want, maybe it just isn't going to work." Liv gives him a look of disbelief and speaks before she thinks "Maybe it's not…you're right this was a mistake." Fitz heart drops into his stomach. He feels like his world has just collapsed. It was a rhetorical question not a statement. Did she just dump him after completely embarrassing him in from of a store filled with people? Did she just Mellie him. He looks around in with total embarrassment and notices everyone has stop whatever they were doing to give them all of their attention. "You promised." He states with tear glossed eyes as he sits the basket of items on the conveyor belt at the checkout counter handing the keys to her car to her then turning and walking out of the market. Liv finally looks around and see everyone watching them as she holds her keys in her hand knowing Fitz won't be outside when she's done.

As Fitz walks outside he sees a customer who left just before him hit the remote start on his car and notices a UBER sign light up. "Excuse me sir but are you on duty?" The man turns to Fitz "Yes sir I'm always on duty need a ride somewhere?"

"Yes please I'll pay you double."

The man is more than happy to help Fitz out after what he just witnessed in the store. "No need the regular fair will do." Fitz gets inside the UBER and recites Liv's address and pays for the trip. _How could she? Wow women. I guess loving someone just isn't enough. I'm done. Done dating done putting myself out there, fucking just done! To think I wanted to marry her and have children with her, build a future with her, she doesn't deserve me. I'm too good for her. Dam her family ruined her for any man. No I can't blame her parents she's a grown ass woman. She just needs to learn to think for herself. I need to get away for a while…for a long while so I can get her out of my system. What the fuck am I about to cry, fuck come on Fitz don't do this? I got to get my emotions in check. Come on Fitz don't do it, don't fucking do it._ Moments later Fitz lets out a sound…a sound that can only be explained like a wounded animal. He tried with all he had to hold it inside, stop it even but he couldn't and it spill out of him as a rumble from his heart to his stomach up his throat busting through his tight lips as he tries to hold it in.

The UBER driver here's him but is unsure of what he heard. "My man, are you alright?" He inquires with a look of concern on his face knowing that the man sitting in his back seat is not just some man but a man who is broken and he could only pray that he finds a way to heal from what he would describe as a man in love. Fitz doesn't answer but instead doubles his fair on his phone app leaving a 5 star for the driver. He then exits with a nod and goes around the back of Liv's home knowing the sliding doors are not locked and retrieves Boom before jumping into his truck and leaving Liv's house for what he knew to be the final time. Fitz had given up on love. Plus no one can truly just fall out of love with someone. Can they? He needed to breath he needed to get away from California from her. So come tomorrow morning he was going to take on the job in New York personally. He would fly out first thing in the morning after dropping Boom off to his father.

Once Liv arrives home the first thing she notices is that Fitz's truck is no longer there. The feeling of remorse and loneliness overcomes her. After parking her car in the garage she goes inside and stands looking around at her beautiful lonely home and screams at the top of her lounges from the frustration she feels about her life. She sits in her dimly lit kitchen with her phone in her hand wanting to call Fitz to apologize but her stubbornness won't allow her to when the phone rings and it a private number. Thinking and hoping it may be Fitz she answer anxiously "Hi." Except it's not him

"Hey Liv did I catch you at a bad time?"

She can tell right away it's Edison "Hello Edison, I was actually on my way to bed so can whatever this is wait until tomorrow?"

"Speaking of tomorrow…" Edison says clearly ignoring Liv's question "I'm looking at a property at 6pm and could use your expertise. How bout it?"

"Ahhh sure just text me the address wait how did you get my number?"

"Don't get made but I practically stole it out of Harrison's phone. Just kidding I just asked your mother the night of your housewarming. I hope that's okay?"

Liv rolls her eyes and rubs her temple "That's fine I was just curious. See you tomorrow."

"Indeed good night Liv."

"Hmm, goodnight Edison." Liv hangs up and showers and goes to bed. Sleep wouldn't come easy but it finally showed up at about 3am after fighting with herself and the many justifications she came up with of why she was right and she and Fitz were not good for each other.

Liv decides to call her girlfriend all calling each other on the three-way until they all were on the line. She shares small portions of her break-up with them only to justify why she did what she did. The ladies decide to keep their comment light and positive because they would be on the phone all night arguing. So they all told her since they didn't know the entire story to keep her head up because they knew Liv had so many hang-ups but they all did.

The next day her meeting is yet again pushed back so she meets up with Edison at the property he wanted to look at purchasing. They walk around looking it over. Liv gives him her purposes offer and opinion on what she thinks the home is worth explaining to him to not immediately except the offer but instead put it off until tomorrow. He nods and agrees as the realtor reappears. "So how are you two doing?" The realtor asks "I like it." Edison answers "Very good and you Mrs. Davis?" The lady turns to Liv assuming the two were married "Oh…no I'm…" Liv is cut off by Edison speaking over her "Mrs. Davis has some questions…" Liv turns to look at him "But we'll get back to you tomorrow with our final answer." "Sounds good you have my card." "Yep…Thank you. Mrs. Davis?" Edison request turning and leading Liv to the exit with his hand on her shoulder furthest from him. Liv decides not to say anything or correct him as to not ruin his chances of getting this home at the rate Edison will present tomorrow instead she just follows Edison's lead.

As Edison walks Liv to her car he asks her if she's eaten dinner. "Um no, but I'll be fine I can eat when I get home." He step closer placing on hand on the hood of her car. "Please Liv let me repay you for helping out today with dinner?"

Liv thinks about it for a moment and realizes she didn't want to go home to a lonely house. She had gotten used to Fitz and Boom being there with her and now hated being alone because all she did was think about him. "Okay." Edison is surprise "Great follow me."

Once they are settled in they eat and discuss all things black. Mostly Edison does all the talking and Liv mainly listens. He speaks on all things black as if he came from the same cloth her mother came from thinking this would impress Liv. He talked about the so called black tax (having to work twice as hard to get half of what they (white people) have), he talked about the plantation (the job), and He talked about his pending promotion for partner. This was the only thing Liv commented on because she too was up for a promotion. Then he went back to complaining about all things black supposedly brought on by white America and how much more he had to do to get where he was. It was starting to irritate Liv to no end. _Does he ever shut up and not talk about himself all the time? He so cocky…ugg! Hell I don't see why he is complaining he made it. Oh my god this man is nerve wrecking. Why the hell does he keep smiling like that? I really wish he would stop staring at me and licking his shiny ass li…what is that Vaseline on his lips…gross! I should have taken my ass straight home. I really hope he don't think this means I'm interested in dating him yuck? I really need to get the hell out of here and fast. If I was interested in dating someone else it damn sure would be him. God please make him stop staring at me like I'm the main course on his nasty ass menu._

Edison finally speaks after several moment of lustful bliss of staring at Liv "So Olivia I…I hope this isn't ahh too forward but I…I would really like to spend some real time with you, but…I…I gotta say now that I'm not like one of these LA guys with lots of women and that whole fast lifestyle. I like to keep it nice and simple one lady at a time." He nervously explains "I'm thinking about the future right now…so tell me what's going on with you Liv, do you have a man are you seeing someone?" Liv stares at him for a moment not sure how she should answer even though she clearly broke up with Fitz. "Umm I…well…you mean right now?" He nods with a smile "Umm no not really…no, but I'm not looking to date anyone right now either so…" "Well if you ever change your mind I'm available." Liv gives him a fake half smile but doesn't respond she instead sips her wine. They finish their meals and head their separate ways

It was finally time for Sunday dinner at her parent's home and Liv was not looking forward to it but decided to go anyway because anything beats sitting at home miserable and lonely because being alone made her ask herself the hard questions. Listening to Edison go on and on made her take a look in the mirror. Everything she hated about him Fitz was patient with her about. She now understood why he asked for a day off. He never complained only listened and encouraged her to focus on her accomplishments and successes in life but she couldn't see the trees for the forest was blocking her view. Was she too hard on Fitz? Yes. Did he deserve her going off on him? No. Why could she not stop thinking about him? Because she was wrong and she craved him, desired him, she missed him, she wanted him in every way, she belong to him, her every thought was him, and now she'd lost him and was more ashamed of that then she's ever been about their relationship but she knew she was too late because she _promised him_ and the first chance she go she broke that promise. Now she will never again get to feel his kiss, his touch, or see his smiles, hear his laughter, his voice or have a future with him, nor children, or have half the happiness he had brought into her life. Liv was starting to feel depress and she needed to keep it together long enough to get through dinner with her family.

Once at her parent's home Liv prepares to set the table and her mother insists that she herself will take care of it and tells Liv to go get cleaned up for dinner. So Liv does as she told and head to the bathroom to wash her hands and take a moment to gather herself and the timing couldn't be more perfect because Liv felt like should would cry at any moment from the brokenness she was now feeling inside. She lost the best thing that ever happened to her. The love of her life, the man that did nothing but love her, encourage her, and tried to help her by making her live in her truth. He was her gladiator and now he was gone, because she pushed him over the cliff…the wrong cliff never telling him she loved him.

She quickly washed her face and reapplied her mascara and made her way back to the dining area. Harrison and his new girl were sitting at the table next to each other her parents were seated at each end of the table but next to her seat was an extra setting. "Why is there an extra setting are we expecting someone else?" Just as she asked the question the doorbell rang and her mother went to answer returning with none other than Edison. "I invited Edison to dinner. Edison dear you sit her next to Livvie." "Hello everyone, Hi Liv, thank you Dr. and Mrs. Pope for the invite." "No need to thank me son this is all on my wife." Eli quickly defends as everyone sits down to eat. During dinner Liv is very quiet as Eli watches her with her noticing. His heart breaks for his sweet pea because he can see something is bothering her but he also know she will only discuss it when she's good and ready. Harrison also notices but thinks Liv is still angry with him so he bids his time.

Maya and Edison are really the only two talking at the table. "Our Sunday dinners have been a tradition since our first year of marriage…right Elijah." "Right Maya it the only day I'm guaranteed a home cooked meal." Maya laughs a fake laugh to go along with Eli's serious one "So Edison I understand your father owns an insurance brokerage. That's bedrock. So your parent's…how long have they been married?" Maya inquires before Eli speaks up "Maya are you going to ask the man for his social security number too?" "It's just a question dear." Edison decides to answer finally taking a break from watching Liv from his peripheral. "Umm 45 years…they're my role models." "Oh that's wonderful. Next year we will celebrate our 34th. Dr. Pope is the adventurer and I'm how shall I say…the voice of reason. He's always saying let's try new things…and I always say…no thank you." The fake laughter continues only now Harrison and his lady joins in, but Liv still don't see anything funny and refuses to participate in the fake laughing tradition and suddenly loses her appetite after Edison forks a peace of roast from her plate even though he has more than enough on his own. So she just sits and listens as Edison continues taking sneak peaks at her every chance he gets.

After dinner is complete and the last of the dishes from the table is cleared Liv takes a moment to say something to Harrison seeing he was too afraid to talk to her so she walks up to him and hits him with a cloth napkin. "So did Candice happen to Keta?" Liv asks after hearing Harrison say the new girl's name. "The last girl I was with her name was Hanna and yes Candice happened to Hanna and Hanna happened to Keta and Keta happened to Nikki." Liv frowns "You are a man whore." Liv says turning to walk away. "Liv Candice might actually be the one check out her stats. She's fine she an optician and she have her own place. The odds are definitely in her favor." Liv looks at him "Stats?" "Stats." "Is that how you decide to have a relationship with someone?" Harrison picks up on her judgmental tone "I'm just trying to keep up with you big sis. Edison is a great move. I'm proud of you. You did good." He shares before taking the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. Liv is left somewhat confused when did she start dating Edison? Something was surely off here.

Everyone gathers in the small sitting room. She takes her time entering because all the seats are taken which means she will have to sit next to Edison. She notices he's looking at picture of her admiring her long bone strait hair. Then he speaks "Mrs. Pope you'll like this story. I convince your daughter to go out with me by suggesting she accompany me house hunting." Liv listens as she slowly sits down next to him. "I told her I needed the accountant's perspective…now what I didn't tell her was as a tax lawyer myself…I already knew the numbers. Everyone calls me the numbers man, and since your giving me the pleasure of dating your daughter if things keep going well, six months from now who knows what we'll be celebrating…right Livvie?" He sits back crossing his leg in confidence pulling her tightly next to him knowing that Liv would not deny him in front of her parents especially now that she knows her mother set this meeting up to bring them together and Olivia always follows her mother's rules and live by her mother's expectations. Eli watches Liv and sees the uncertainty in her face but before Liv could speak her mother puts on one of her performances filled with drama "Oh…Oh may…may goodness you guys are going to make me cry, I will get to plan my biggest event yet. I think I need to pop a bottle of my best wine." Everyone moans at Maya's dramatic speech and accolades.

Liv is pisses…no she's beyond pissed she has never defied her mother before but today just may be the day to start but before she could get her thoughts out Edison whisper's in her ear. "I like your hair on that picture you should let yours grow." Liv get a shiver down her spine and all the hairs on her neck, back and arms stand up. She jumps from her seat "Mother can I have a word with you please?"

"Not now dear we have guests." But Liv is not backing down "How could you…you know that I am dating Fitz?" Even though she wasn't currently she figured they didn't need to know that. "You're being very _disrespectful_ towards my relationship."

"Oh Liv you've had your fun with the gardener. Edison is the proper man for you and you will not make him feel uncomfortable while in my home."

"Fine then I will leave." Olivia grabs her things and runs outside the front door,

Eli just shakes his head. He would have to have a talk with Maya soon. She didn't get enough the first time she pushes Liv into a relation with that arrogant boy Russell.

Edison jumps up and tells Maya he will talk to her. Harrison is seeing now that Liv is really serious about Fitz.

Liv is livid as she speed walks to her car she hears Edison calling her name. "Liv wait up. Liv please can I speak with you for a minute…please?" Liv stops and turns to him but doesn't give him much chance to speak. "Edison I'm sorry. I had no idea. Look you are a good guy, but I'm seeing someone."

Edison ignores her statement about seeing someone. "Look I know you're not dating anyone you told me yourself, if you're not ready it's alright. I will wait for you…for as long as you need. I understand no pressure" He places his hand on both of her bare shoulders causing her to take a step back because pressure her was exactly what she was feeling right now. The look on Liv's face says it all and Edison is in disbelief he thought for sure his plan would be full proof but the looks she giving him tells him different. "I can't do this." "Okay let me drive you home?" "No, I'll drive myself." Edison is somewhat frustrated "Why?"

Liv repeats "I can't do this…no matter how much my mother thinks it's what's best I just can't. You're a great guy…perfect for someone but not the guy for me. I hope you understand." She walks around to the driver side of her car when Edison throws another question still not believing his plan isn't working "Wait, was it something I said? Something I did?" Now thinking he may have come on a bit too strong, but her mother guaranteed Liv would go with the flow. "No, it's me…I'm umm just looking for something. I don't know what it is really but it's not with you." "Straight like that, without even giving us a chance?" "I'm sorry, goodbye Edison sorry my mother got your hopes up." She gets inside of her car and leaves. Everyone inside the homes was shocked except her dad of course. He knew someone else had his sweet peas heart.

Liv cries as she drives off. Tears filling her eyes as she chastises herself for making the biggest mistake ever or did she. Her internal battle was real and it was strong and conflicting. Why did dating Fitz feel so right and dating Edison feel so wrong and sometimes in reverse order? Did she mess up breaking up with Fitz or did she mess up not dating Edison. Is what she wants right or is what her mother wants for her right. She needed someone to talk to and from a black person's perspective to help her figure this out.

She drives to Lisa's because now that Lisa found love she sees things different. She's relieved to see her and Marks cars in the driveway because she needs both a male and females prospective. She drives up and goes to the door and Lisa opens it because she and Mark saw when she pulled up. "What's wrong honey? What happened?" Lisa says hugging a teary eyed Liv pulling her inside. Liv breaks down and cries with depth and heart felt emotions. Mark and Lisa both help her to the sofa. Mark sits on the ottoman while Lisa sits next to her both comforting her until she finally calms down. It takes Liv several moments to get her barring's then she begins "I messed up I really messed up." Lisa and Mark don't comment they just patiently listen. "I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I went against my mother's wishes and rejected a Edison who's she thinks is the perfect IBM for me. He was fine and smart but there was no fizzle…no no spark no magic and certainly no attraction."

"Livvie look don't beat yourself up you gotta listen to your gut." Lisa expresses

"Yeah but what if my gut is screwed up?"

"Your gut is fine you did a brave thing. You let your heart do the talking. Not your parents, not society not black people not…your girls. You decided for you love." Lisa continues

Mark then speaks up because he sees clear as day what's going on with Liv "So…you gonna give Fitz a call?"

She looks at Mark shaking her head defiantly "This is not about Fitz…I mean it would be if he were black but he's not that's just the reality."

"Look Liv, as a black man, I must say I was a little suspicious of the guy when I first met him but at the end of the day it's not about skin color or race it about the love connection, the vibe that's between a man and a woman." Mark explains hating to see Liv suffer any longer

"Does he make you feel loved, make you feel alive, make you laugh, he make you just forget about all the bullshit and enjoy life because that's what you had with Fitz. Baby girl I don't know when you're going to wake up and realize that." Lisa expresses as she wipes away Liv's fallen tears removing the smeared mascara from beneath her eyes.

Liv smiles a genuine smile "Thanks guys I have a lot to think about." Liv stands and they stand with her as she gives each of them a hug before heading home. Lisa and Mark's words keep running through her head. She never expected them to go to bat for Fitz. She just knew they would tell her to take her mother's advice and date Edison. It seems all roads lead to Fitz. Her road to happiness, her road to peace, her road to painful difficult devastating life changing extraordinary love all started and ended with Fitz. She needed to find him and make it right but fear and shame along with embarrassment wouldn't allow her to.

….

Since leaving the store that night Fitz has just kept himself busy. He and Stephen had spoken several times over the week but he refused to tell Stephen where he was. If Stephen didn't know he couldn't tell Abby nor would he have to lie to her. This week would have made a month if he and Liv would have lasted. He took on a million dollar project and decided to just let his team handle it. It was much too big for him. He needed to return back to LA soon because Karen and Kevin's wedding was this weekend and he couldn't miss their big day. After about three days on the job he wanting nothing more than to go to his condo he owned in New York and have a drink and sulk in his own misery which is what he did for over a week. Tomorrow he would fly home and sulk some more.

Alone with his scotch all he could think about was her as he twirled his mother's ring on his smallest finger staring at it. He again read the inscription inside which read "The Love Of My Life". After staring at it for several more minutes he places it back in its velvet box and back in his pocket. He wondered if she missed him, if she was thinking about him, it she was sorry. He concluded she wasn't because she had not called or texted or attempted to reach out to him. Maybe he was mistaken and she didn't really love him. Maybe he was blinded by his love for her or her amazing sex game. Was she using him for sex? Yeah that's it she was addicted to his sex game not him. Maybe they had sex too soon. Maybe he gave her too much Grant loving and she was just using him to get off women sometimes did this to men, right?

He really thought she was the one how else could he have fallen in love with her the moment he saw her? They had so much fun together. They made each other laugh, she learned to love his dog and she didn't do dogs, or hiking, or white men. Was he deceiving himself into believing she could love him? Maybe he should have just listened to her that day in the store and kept his mouth shut. He missed her, her touch, her scent, her soft skin, her smile, the sound of her laughter, the way she crinkles her nose when she's unsure or being silly. The way she moans when he touches her, how her eyes buck and her mouth forms a silent o-shape when his hits her g-spot just right.

Thinking about moment between the two in the short time they were together brings him solace knowing he gave his all. How the look in her eyes always broke his resolve, the way she looked at him it was as if she saw him. She saw through him. He thought she saw him. He thought she knew him. He thought they were in this together but instead she pushed him over the cliff…alone. She did not go over with him. He needed her to choose him. She didn't choose him. She didn't trust him, she didn't see him. She lied to him. They were not in this together. He was alone broken and hurt once again. She promised. She promised. She promised. She didn't keep her promise. She thinks she was above him, better than him even. Yeah she did. What was he thinking….that's just it he wasn't he instead was being led by his heart? This was it for him no more relationships. She had ruined him for any other woman and any other relationship because he was in love with her and only wanted her but he understood he couldn't have her because she didn't choose him. She never chose him.

…

The following morning when Liv arrived at work she was informed the all the partners would be meeting a 9am for the final presentation of the Hollis Doyle account. Liv had an hour to prepare. She was ready as she listened to the words Fitz had said to her. Even when he was not there he was forever present in her heart. She needed push through this before she completely breaks. At 9am on the dot everyone is in the conference room Cyrus is sitting at the left of the head seat of the table with James on the right of the head seat. The other silent partners and associates were along the side as Hollis sat at the other end of the table facing the head seat. Olivia was the last one to walk in. All eyes were on her as she walked to the head of the table taking a seat. It really surprised her that Cyrus and James even left this seat open for her, but Cyrus purposely told Liv to be the last one to enter the meeting. The room was silent as Cyrus nods to Liv and she begins.

"It is my recommendation that the Doyle group does not acquire Net worth Consolidated." She pauses "You don't want this company Hollis. I'm not going to paint a pretty picture by being creative with the numbers and I will not stand with the firm in in recommending you purchase it. I'm sorry but that's my position."

Hollis leans back in his chair tapping his fingers on the table. "This is not what I wanted to hear." He says look directly at Cyrus.

Without immediately looking at Liv Cyrus speaks "Olivia…" He turns to her "Do you think we can have a moment alone with Hollis?"

Liv nods "Sure." She grabs her binder and pen stands and goes to her office closes her door and sits in her chair. Her nerves are on edge. Her stomach is in knots. The taste of bile is in her throat. Sweat is making its way down the back of her neck. Her nerves are getting the best of her as she waits. She becomes nauseated so she reaches for her waste basket and hurls all of her breakfast from today. She quickly gets up while holding the basket under her as she makes her way to her private bathroom. She can only hope that she gets this under control before Cyrus calls for her. Finally after about 10 minutes of puking she rinses her mouth and searches her purse for gum and sits back at her desk feeling flush and waits. Moments later there's a tap at her door and Cyrus walks in.

He doesn't say anything at first because Liv almost looks like she going to be sick. "Liv are you okay?" Liv composes herself the best she can "Yes Cyrus I'm fine." She says standing. He accepts her answer "Okay well I must say that was some show you put on back there Olivia…and that's precisely what we want at this firm guts, smarts and integrity. Without your good judgment this firm would have made a big mistake. Outstanding work Olivia." She inhales a deep breath and exhales with a sigh of relief. "Thanks." Cyrus walks towards Liv "I know the votes tonight but let me be the first to congratulate you…partner." Cyrus shares shaking Liv's hand. Liv has a look of disbelief on her face "I made partner?" "You've made partner. Congratulations." "W..wow that's great." "Told you we had our eye on you, your input is invaluable to this firm and James and I are very lucky to have you." Liv is overjoyed "I appreciate that." Cyrus nods and walks out turning momentarily to congratulate her again before walking out and closing her door.

Liv is so happy and filled with excitement she grabs her phone to call Fitz and share the news, but is quickly reminded that she broke up with him. The best thing that has ever happened to her and the first person she thought to share it with was Fitz. Her moment was lost. She didn't feel the same excitement or urgency to share her news with anyone else. Not even her parents. So she kept it to herself going home after her day was over to drink a large glass of wine by herself. That large glass turned into an entire bottle leaving her drunk and asleep in her back yard crying and missing Fitz wishing he was there to share the moment.

Liv woke the next morning about 5am with a pounding headache and nausea which didn't wait for her to get inside of her home but decided to exit her body right there on her garden next to where she had fallen asleep. After what seemed like forever the nausea finally lets up, but Liv doesn't have the energy to go inside. So she sits for a while longer but when she feels the nausea making its way back she left with no choice but to make her way inside before her neighbors heard her puking her guts out. By the time she made it inside there was a trail of vomit from her patio into her bathroom. _Now where in the hell will I find the energy to clean this shit up?_ _Why did I drink the whole dam bottle? Now I'm paying for it dearly._ The entire day Liv felt like shit. She called into work and Cyrus gave her to the entire week off if she needed. She was a partner and even though they may work long hours someday she pretty much made her own schedule and she did just that.

Liv was bed ridden for two days. She had to force herself to clean up her own puke not very well but good enough. She slept on her sofa because that was as far as she could go once she half cleaned her puke up. On Wednesday Liv knew she needed to put some food and water in her body so she slowly made her way to her kitchen and grabbed her 1 liter of salsa water and a box of saltines with a jar of peanut butter then dragged herself to her bedroom because her living room was ratchet and reeked of sickness including dried vomit. She sat on her foot lounge at the end of her bed and slowly fed herself and forced herself to drink. She waited for some sign of energy to show up in her body so she could at least take a PTA (pussy tits ass) wash or at least sit in the shower and let the water rinse some of the stench off of her body. This became a 3 hour affair but she got it done before making her way to her bed popping in a Tylenol for the headache and soar stomach muscle from puking and finally falling asleep. Each time she's wake she take a cracker and place peanut butter on it and make herself eat it and chase it with water adding another Tylenol every 4 hours then dose back off to sleep.

By 3am Thursday morning she was feeling better, not much but better. So the first thing she did was take a real shower with a lot of soap this time washing her hair in the process. She fixed herself some canned soup and ate all of it along with some vitamin water she normally drank when she went on her run. She hoped and prayed she did not throw it all back up. She didn't and took this opportunity to clean her house mainly the areas where she puked. She even hosed down the patio after spraying bleach all around the outside of the door. Within two hours she was done. It not as good as she normally does but good enough. Thank goodness she was a stickler for a clean house and didn't have much to clean.

Liv decided she would change her linen and clean her bathroom in her private bath as she does she stops to change the calendar to the new month and she shakes her head at how fast time can fly. She then flips the calendar back to the previous month and sees where she marked the no sex zone for Fitz so he would know that was the time he couldn't come near her. "Fuck fuck fuck. "It is officially 12 days past that time. _This can't be happening. There's no way this is happening. I can't be. It has to be stress. There's no way!_ _But I haven't had my period. _Liv lifts up her shirt and presses on her belly. Then she runs to her full mirror and inspects her stomach from every angle._ I look the same. Fuck but I feel like shit._ Liv walks over to her night stand and retrieves her computer and begins google searching**. **_**Symptoms of pregnancy, percentage of getting pregnant when taking birth control; Can drinking wine harm a pregnancy? Chances of harming a fetus if drinking wine?**__ What are you doing Olivia you don't even know if you're pregnant? No better time than the present to find out._ Liv dresses in comfortable clothing after eating some toast and grabbing another vitamin water and drives to the pharmacy and purchases 3 EPT tests and returns home. She checks her phone and notices no one has called her except her father in the last 3 days. _Wow some friends I have. _She thinks to herself.

With shaky hand and bated breath Liv waits on her results after peeing in a cup and dipping all three tests then placing them on the bathroom sink. She finishes changing her bed and putting the used linen in the washer before going back and checking the results. _Positive…Positive…Positive_ She says three times as she reads each one. The last one also read 5+ weeks. _The very first night the very first time how in the hell am I going to explain this to Fitz? _For the first time ever Fitz is the only person's thoughts and feelings Liv is concerned about. Not her mother, not her father, not her brother, nor her friends. Only Fitz.

She now understood that she was letting her warp way of thinking interfere with her personal relationships with others manly Fitz. She remembers hearing Edison go on and on about all things black vs white and how draining and irritating it was and how Fitz must have felt. She wore him out daily with her racial rants about the exact same thing. She allowed her mother's bias way of thinking dictate her own thinking and actions when all Fitz did was listen and try to encourage her and due to his encouragement she is now a partner. By thinking like the smart business woman she is she only saw the actual problem and not the one in her head. Now she had a real issue…telling Fitz she was pregnant but first she needed to find him.

Liv picks up her phone and dials Fitz's number and waits with a nervous energy as she paces in circles hoping he answers. The call drops. It doesn't connect to voicemail it just drops so she dials it again and the call drops that time as well. So she sends him a text. **Baby I'm sorry please can you call me, It's really important that I speak with you. **But a message comes back saying **Message undeliverable….** Liv realizes in that moment she was blocked from calling him. She would go see him yeah that's what she would do she tells herself but then quickly realizes that she has no idea where he live nor has she ever been to his job. _Holy shit Olivia you are such and idiot. You've spent all this time with this man and have never even been to his home or job. You have never even invested in knowing everything about this man that you have been dating and sleeping with. Fuck I never even asked or cared to ask. What kind of selfish person am I? How could I not ask? Why didn't I ask…cause I didn't care to. I was so focus on my wants and needs I never took time to find out his wants or his needs or where he lived. Even if he never forgives me he has to know he's about to be a father. _

Liv leaps from her sitting position on the bed and runs into the living room and grabs her purse desperately searching until she found his business card. It simply had his name and title as an architect email address and phone number. She dials the number "Grant Landscaping and Bloom how may I help you?" "H...hi my name is Olivia Pope may I speak with Mr. Fitzgerald Grant please?"

"I'm sorry ma'am Mr. Grant is unavailable for the next two weeks, can I take a message?"

"Can you tell me where you all are located?"

"Which location ma'am, because we have many, New York, Washington, Philadelphia, New Orleans as well as in LA, you have to be more specific?"

_Wow many is an understatement_ "Umm the one here in LA?" Liv says knowing Fitz has an office in the city. She gives Liv the address which is located downtown LA. "Would you like to set up and appointment?"

"No thank you but can you confirm this is still his personal number 213-555-2123?"

"I'm sorry ma'am I cannot disclosed personal information are you family I could get him a message for you?"

"Yes please it's very important that I speak with him again my name is Olivia Pope."

"Yes Ms. Pope I will pass this message along when Mr. Grant returns." Liv is disappointed but except the ladies offer. "Thank you have a nice day." "You too" the lady replies

Liv feels really stupid in this moment. She never knew Fitz had so many business locations. All her selfishness is coming front and center now. The way she treated Fitz, how she spoke to him the last time they were together. The fact that she didn't take time to become a part of his world but only focused on hers. He wanted her to meet his father and she never even given him that simple request. There entire relationship was one sided and selfish and not one time did he complain no that was all her. Liv knew she had to find him not just because of the pregnancy, but she needed to apologize and make things right for all the shit she's done to him including breaking her promise.

….

"Mr. Grant I'm sorry to bother you but a Ms. Pope is trying to contact you, she said she was family and it was important." Fitz takes the message from Lauren his secretary and crumples it up. "Thank you Lauren but as I said, I'm unavailable for the next two weeks my family has my personal number." "Yes Mr. Grant." Fitz nods and continues out the door. He was taking time for himself. He needed to get Liv out of his system but he must admit it felt good knowing she was trying to reach him. His phone alerted him of a blocked caller and message. It's been almost two weeks and now she wants to contact him. He might have been willing if she had tried sooner. He wasn't over her but he was over proving his love to her and wanted nothing to do with her. He got it. All this time he waited to hear from her to tell him she wanted him, but he now knows what she don't want. She don't want this… she don't want them. So he would deny his love and feelings for her because he didn't want her to throw away her whole life for him because that is what she would be doing if she was in a sincere relationship with him…right? He loved her too much for that. Yes he would give her what she wanted an easy out.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Courage To Love Him**

**A/N: This is just a short chapter I wanted to post because I like to read you guys reactions. Hold on to you reading glasses because this chapter may make you throw them across the room. Short and not so sweet. Let's go!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 9**

"Mr. Grant I'm sorry to bother you but a Ms. Pope is trying to contact you, she said she was family and it was important." Fitz takes the message from Lauren his secretary and crumples it up. "Thank you Lauren but as I said, I'm unavailable for the next two weeks my family has my personal number." "Yes Mr. Grant." Fitz nods and continues out the door. He was taking time for himself. He needed to get Liv out of his system but he must admit it felt good knowing she was trying to reach him. His phone alerted him of a blocked caller and message. It's been almost two weeks and now she wants to contact him. He might have been willing if she had tried sooner. He wasn't over her but he was over proving his love to her and wanted nothing to do with her.

He got it, all this time he waited to hear from her to tell him she wanted him, but he now knows what she don't want. She don't want this… she don't want them. So he would deny his love and feelings for her because he didn't want her to throw away her whole life for him because that is what she would be doing if she was in a sincere relationship with him…right? He loved her too much for that. Yes he would give her what she wanted an easy out.

Fitz decided he would leave Boom in Washington with his dad since his dad was due to come to LA at the end of the month and just fly straight home. That's the best thing about having a private aircraft of your own. Once Fitz arrives back in LA he walks to his blacked out BMW 2019 8 Series. Something he purchased for himself because he liked it and Mellie thought it was and unreasonable purchase for himself and told him so. Fitz decides he's not ready to return home and goes out for a drink before heading home.

…

Liv is becoming anxious. She really needs to find Fitz. So she calls Abby. "Hey Liv what's up?" She answers with a cheerful voice

"Abby are you by chance with Stephen?"

"Ahhh yeah…why?"

"Nothing really can I speak with him please?"

"Umm sure hold on." Abby passes Stephen the phone "It's Liv she wants to speak with you." Stephen already knowing why takes the phone. "Hey Liv what's up?"

"Hey Stephen sorry to bother you while you're with Abby but Fitz and I had a bit of a falling out and I really need to speak with him."

"Okay just call him."

"I tried…I can't get through. I think he blocked me." Stephen sighs because if Fitz truly blocked Liv then he's done with her and would be pissed if Stephen got in his business. "I'm sorry to hear that Liv but I don't know where he is."

"Okay umm…can you give me his address I can just drive over and talk with him myself?"

"You don't know his add?"

Liv takes a moment before answering "Nooo, I've actually never been to his place or asked where he lived."

"Oh…oh wow okay, sorry Liv if he truly blocked you…" "HE BLOCKED HER!" Abby spirts out while listening to Stephen's one sided conversation. Stephen hunches his shoulder at Abby and Liv shakes her head knowing that Abby will be want to talk and now was not the time. Abby snatches the phone from Stephen "He blocked you, what happened Liv I thought you guys broke up?"

"We did Abby and I'm trying to fix it now can you please put Stephen back on the phone?" She hands Stephen back her phone "I'm sorry Liv but I can't give you his address if he hasn't done so himself it doesn't feel right besides he's not home anyway."

"How do you know he's not home Stephen, please Stephen I just need to speak with him."

"Because he took the jet and didn't say where he was going just that he'd be out of town for a while."

"Fitz has a jet?"

"Ah yeah you didn't know that either?"

"Noo I was too busy being selfish and never inquired about certain things in his life and now I'm paying for it. I really messed up Stephen and I'm just trying to make things right."

"I can text him and tell him to call you."

"No that might piss him off more putting his best friend into our drama."

"You've already put me in it Liv."

"Yeah but I don't think he would be angry about me knowing he's gone or has a jet, he'd probably be happy I now know. I kind of insinuated several times about how he couldn't afford me or my lifestyle."

"Bloody hell Liv. Look I can do is tell him you called but not much else but I will say this don't give up no matter how much he pushes you away if you truly love him don't give up."

"Thanks Stephen just tell Abby I will call her later." They end the call and Liv cries and cries feeling like she's lost him for good and he may never get to know he's about to be a father

Stephen dials Fitz and he answers on the first ring. "What up Stephen?"

"Hey man look don't get upset I didn't know, but Liv called and she's looking for you. She says it's very important she speak with you. She wanted your address." Stephen says as Abby looks at him understanding because if the shoe was on the other foot she would do the same thing for Liv. At least Stephen gave her some encouraging advice. "Cool anything else?" Fitz says unconcerned like

"Just call her mate, hear her out."

"Goodbye Stephen." Fitz end the call and heads home

He needed to do things different this time. He understood Liv was not Mellie or any other woman he dated but each time he'd allow women another chance without them earning it, things didn't work out. This just may be the same thing. The thought of being crushed scared the shit out of him and Liv had the power to do just that. The feelings he had for her were different than any other woman he ever dated. He's never fell for a woman at first site before, this time was different and he had to handle the hurt different and make sure it never happened to him again. As much as he loved Olivia he loved himself more and needed to make sure he took care of him this time around. Liv would just have to get over him just like he was trying and failing to do with her.

….

It is now the day of Karen's wedding and the guests are beginning to arrive at the church. Fitz exits his truck and reaches in the back to retrieve his suit jacket when he hears her before he sees her. "Fitzgerald honey there you are. I thought I missed your arrival. This is perfect now we can walk in together."

Fitz sighs then turns and begins walking "Mellie what are you doing here?"

"Oh don't be silly I was there when you got the invite and I was and still am your plus one even if we aren't together." She says while trying to keep up with his pace

"Where's you little Richie Rich?"

"Oh dear Fitzgerald he was cheaper than you, beside his parent are the ones with the money he couldn't afford me."

….

Liv is already inside having arrived a short time before Fitz and entering through different doors same entry when Edison approaches her from the back. "Hi Olivia."

She turns to him "Edison. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I know Kevin from one of the conventions. Olivia I really need to apologize for the fiasco at your mother's home. Honestly your mom had me thinking you were interested in me and I…I just want to say I'm sorry and I promise to respect your wishes and ask if we could at least be friends. We will be around the same circle of friends as you can see me being here and I just don't want things to be awkward. I truly am sorry Olivia.

Liv looks at Edison and is unsure if he's being truthful or not. "Please. I promise I won't try to come on to you…just friends."

Liv smiles and agrees "Friends." She shakes Edison's hand and they walk towards the table to receive their yarmulke. Edison holds his hand out in front of him with his other hand on the small of Liv's back and they proceed forward. What she doesn't notice is Fitz has arrived and has come through the left side doors of the same entrance and he sees Liv and Edison walking together. He's momentarily frozen when he hears Mellie say "Fitz we should get our yarmulke." Filled with jealousy and anger Fitz slowly steps forward as Liv looked up as Mellie called his name. She's momentarily frozen and filled with fear and jealousy. There they both stand across from each other with someone of the opposite sex standing next to each of them.

Fitz just smirks at Liv in disbelief as Liv is still in shock. So Fitz does something petty and speaks to Edison first. "Hey aren't you Edison? You were at Liv's housewarming right? "Yes. I don't think I got your name." Edison says already knowing who Fitz is from the party and the fact Liv stated she was dating him when they were at her mothers. "Fitz, oh hey Olivia and this is Mellie."

Liv heart drops into her stomach "So are you two back together?" Mellie catches on to Liv's question by the look in her face and takes advantage. "Yes…yes we are." Looping her arm around Fitz's arm and he allows it then smirks again to mask his anger and jealousy. "Well Mel we'd better go find our seats. Liv, Edison." He says with a nod and walks away.

Abby has seen the entire interaction when Liv excuses herself from next to Edison and swiftly walk down the church hall not caring where she's headed Abby follows grabbing Lisa and Angela in the process as Kim comes up the rear.

**A/N: Dam Dam Dam…..Until next time…Keke **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Courage To Love Him**

**A/N: You guys are amazing. This chapter was very emotional for me. I was watching Olitz while writing it so I felt the words deeply as I wrote them. I have completely taken the story in my own direction. There will be similarities to the movie but the rest will be mostly all my creation. So Let's get started!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 10**

**Previously….**

Liv heart drops into her stomach "So are you two back together?" Mellie catches on to Liv's question by the look in her face and takes advantage. "Yes…yes we are." Looping her arm around Fitz's arm and he allows it then smirks again to mask his anger and jealousy. "Well Mel we'd better go find our seats. Liv, Edison." He says with a nod and walks away.

Abby has seen the entire interaction when Liv excuses herself from next to Edison and swiftly walk down the church hall not caring where she's headed Abby follows grabbing Lisa and Angela in the process as Kim comes up the rear.

Liv immediately feels their presence behind her as she turns into the ladies bathroom. She feels as if she having a panic attack and runs to the sink and wets paper towel with cold water patting her face as she tries to control her breathing as the other ladies rush in and lock the door. Abby is the first one to jump into action. "Liv look at me calm down and take deep breaths." She says while Lisa and Kim fan her with whatever they have in their hand as Angela tries to figure out what is going on. "Liv are you okay?" Lisa questions

She nods rapidly and gives her a small yes and tries to speak "I…I'm okay just my anxiety is kicking in." "Seeing Fitz is that what brought this on?" Kim innocently asks and Liv not wanting to admit the truth "What! No! But did you see him with that white chick?" All the ladies gave her a look when Kim blurts out "Liv did you forget he's white as well plus you broke up with him…remember?" Liv waves it off as her breathing stabilizes when Lisa tries to stop the cat fight she sees coming "Okay you know what guy's maybe we should go back to the wedding it already started, plus I don't think we should talk about this here."

Abby is keeping her eye on Angela who is putting on lip gloss and checking herself out in the mirror sighing as if Liv is getting on her last nerve. She knows what her best friend is feeling as does Lisa so she just continues to fan Liv in hopes to calm her down. Liv can't help it or stop herself from sharing "How could he…how was it so easy for him to just…just get back with her?" This sets Angela off "You know what Liv you have a fine ass man in there who wants to be with you, a fine successful black man at that and you over her crying over Fitz ass. You knew that shit wasn't gonna last, ask yourself honest…honestly Liv…were you really gonna go the distance you always get in your own way…this is what you do…"

Liv not in the mood for Angela's sly remarks or the truth "You got a lot of nerve talking about going the distance screwing married men!"

"Yeah whatever, hell if you don't want Edison he's the perfect IBM for me, don't be mad if I marry him and have a shit load of babies and your behind still be walking around single." Liv laughs because she knows Angela is serious "Have at it Angela just remember, he's not your type because he's not married I hope it lasts." Liv snaps back

"Can we stop with the profanity? We are at a Jewish wedding in a Jewish church." Abby questions

"Liv look it's not about going the distance okay, you guys didn't think that Mark and I would last and we're engaged. Look at Abby and Stephen they're still going strong." Abby co-signs with Lisa

"Beside Liv Angela is just desperate so please don't take to heart what she has to say." Abby intentionally looks at Angela as she speaks

Angela storms out and goes inside the chapel and sits next to Edison who is sitting 3 seats ahead of Fitz. Liv agrees to go inside but says she's leaving right after the I do's and that she does being sure to sit in the far back right by the exit.

Once Liv sees everyone standing and cheering as the bride and groom kiss Liv slips out the exit with Abby, Lisa and Kim in tow leaving Angela smiling at Edison. Fitz is wondering where Liv is and begins to look around after seeing only Angela sitting next to Edison. He desperately wants to go look for her now that he's had time to think about his actions. The fact that he allowed her to think he and Mellie got back together only complicated things more. He left her thinking he didn't want her because she hurt him only for him to go back to the woman that hurt him. He can't leave before the bride and groom he's sitting to close to the front. _Damn._ He thinks to himself. He should have sat somewhere else when he first noticed Mellie sit down next to him but because he didn't know what was up with Liv and this Edison guy he wanted to be petty and it might have just backfired.

The ladies follow Liv until she arrives home and is safely inside and after she assured them she was fine they left leaving a conflicted heartbroken Liv to cry alone. _What have I done? I messed up my life. I can't have a child out of wedlock. I can't raise a child alone not right now anyway. I just got promoted. How am I going to dedicate myself to raising a child alone? What was I thinking? Fitz is done with me. I don't want to be a single parent. I don't want to co-parent. First comes marriage then comes a baby. Stupid to think I was protected from pregnancy and unplanned pregnancy at that._ Tears pore from Liv's eyes; she can barely catch her breath she crying so hard as all her fears and emotions over power her. _This is not how it was supposed to happen. I'm in love with a man who wants nothing to do with me and I'm pregnant with his child and don't even know it. _Liv is crying so hard that she begins to throw up violently draining all the energy from her. Once she gains her barring she cleans herself up and lays down and cries till she falls asleep.

…

Fitz is relieved that the bride and groom are finally leaving the church and the bouquet has been tossed falling in the hands of Angela. He could care less as he escapes the grips of Mellie he jumps in his truck and heads home after telling Mellie to go fuck off. Once home he's tempted to call Liv, but doesn't. He's tempted to unblock her but doesn't that would make him look weak and woman loved to play on a man's weakness as he's learned from dealing with Mellie. If he unblocks Liv she'll know he's breaking down and misses her and use it to her own advantage so he dismisses the idea. He wanted to do a lot of things but his hurt wouldn't allow him to. Seeing Liv with Edison only solidified his thinking. Even though he knew he was wrong for what he did allowing Mellie to play mind games with Liv he was more angry, hurt and jealous that he saw Liv with Edison. It was best in his mind that he moved on Liv had, so he thought.

_Suit and tie type guy that's what she wants. I guess I don't fit the bill. Stop thinking about it Fitz you'll just get angrier. What does she see in that guy? Oh yeah he's her IBM. Who thought of that dumb shit anyway? Why do women put titles on everything? I can be her IBM, Ideal Business Man if she's just want a man with a title. I need to stop thinking about her. _Fitz gets up and fixes himself a drink tosses it back then pores himself another. _Did she fuck him? She slept with me within three days. She did that's why she couldn't say anything at the church fucking whore._ Fitz chucks the glass across the room smashing it against the wall into small tiny pieces then take the bottle of scotch and chugs it until he couldn't swallow anymore repeating over and over the words to images stuck in his head _fucking whore._

The following morning Fitz wakes up totally disgusted with himself. He still had on yesterday's clothes and he reeked of alcohol. This too he blamed on Olivia so he angrily gets up from his sideways position on the sofa and goes to take a much needed shower. Afterwards he cleans up the broken glass and fixes himself some breakfast.

Liv wakes the next morning feeling tired and depleted of energy showers and makes herself a light breakfast before heading to work. She checks her phone and sees several missed calls and text messages from Abby, Lisa and Kim. She quickly shoots them a group text sharing with them that she fine and is headed in to work. She also notices two missed calls from her dad and decides to call him back. "Hi dad."

"Hi sweet pea you don't sound too good."

"I'm okay dad I'm just waking up."

"What's going on sweet pea, talk to your father. I can hear it in your voice, plus I can sense when somethings not quit right with my baby girl."

"It's nothing dad really. I'm just adjusting to all the new events in my life that's all."

"Listen baby girl, don't take on more than you can handle. Fix what you can fix and toss away the rest…okay?"

"Yes daddy. Thank you and I love you."

"I love you too sweet pea take care of yourself."

"I am dad bye."

"Bye baby girl."

Liv gathers her things and heads to work. It would be two hours into her work day with no progress when she makes up her mind. She would give it one more shot at contacting Fitz and attempting to repair their relationship. Only then can she decide what she needs to do moving forward. She gets up from her desk and walks down the hall to their investigative department and knocks on the door of and open office. "Hi Huck."

Huck looks up from his computer "Hey Liv got something for me?"

"Sort of but its personal I need you to find and address on someone. Well actually two someone's. But you can't do it on company time or use the company computers."

"Okay I have my own personal computer with me. I never leave home without it. Throw me some names."

Liv steps inside of Huck's office and closes the door taking a seat "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." She takes a post-it from his desk "This is his birthday the son that is and this is his phone number. I just need an address nothing more. When you're done can you send it to my personal email?"

"Sure anything else?"

"This stays between us okay?"

"I figured that when you said personal."

"Thanks Huck."

"No problem Liv."

Liv returns to her office and continues with her day. Thirty minutes later Huck sends her a text stating for her to check her email. Liv pulls out her phone and pulls up her personal email and smiles. She now has Fitz personal home address in LA and New York. But her joy is not long lived when she has to admit to herself that Fitz is loaded and made millions more than she could have ever imagined. Her ex was a millionaire. This was a whole new territory. Why hadn't he said anything to her? Why did he let her run her mouth and not correct her assumptions? She really felt bad for so many things she had said and done to him. Now she felt the need to talk to Fitz more than ever and she would not mention the pregnancy until she was certain he won't think she's trying to reconcile because of it. She wanted it to be good news and that he was in a good place when she told him but what she wasn't going to do is be a single parent co-parenting with Fitz or no other man for that matter. First came marriage then came kids was her belief and even though she muffed that up she was not willing to be a single parent at this point in her life.

After not being able to concentrate all morning she decided to leave for the day and make a trip to Fitz address. She wasn't sure if he would even be there but she had to try. Once she arrived at Fitz's address she couldn't help but admire his beautiful home. It was a two story colonial with a large manicured lawn. It was simple but beautiful a bit large for one person. It had a three car attached garage. The home set back from the main road. It was breath taking compared to her home. She drove up the driveway parking in front of the garage and exits her car. It appeared Fitz was not home. After ringing the doorbell a couple of times and getting no answer she felt certain no one was there. So she set in one of the chairs that decorated the front entryway and waited still in awe of how beautiful Fitz homes was.

After 45 minutes or so of waiting she tried calling him again and still couldn't get through. She even made her number private but somehow he managed to block her there as well. Just as she was ready to throw in the towel she sees a BMW pulling up and her heart skips a beat. _Is this him? _She questions and sees that yes it is him. Fitz pulls up next to her car and steps out. Her breath hitches at the site of him. He has on a black on black tux with wayfarer shades. He looks like money. _Damn_ she thinks to herself _He looks so freaking handsome_ and he thinks the same thing about her but he can't let her know that.

"What are you doing her Olivia?" He says walking towards her with a sudden frown on his face.

Liv suddenly feels so uncertain about everything "I…I needed to talk to you and I had no other way of contacting you."

"What'd you do look up my taxes to find my home address you've never been interested before in where I lived." Fitz opens his front door and walks inside stopping to look at her. _She so freaking beautiful _"Are you coming in you came all this way?" Liv slowly steps forward crossing the thresh hold of Fitz's home for the first time. Fitz closes the front door "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine." Fitz fixes himself a scotch and takes a seat in his very large living room and motions for Liv to sit down on the sofa across from him. She does and Fitz just watches her not saying a word so Liv nervously begins "I'm sor…sorry. I know I hurt you in more ways than you could imagine, and I'm sorry. I'm so miserable without you. I made a mistake. I love you Fitz…I made a mistake." Tears begin to pool from her eyes "I'm in love with you and I was scared. I was scared…scared of what I was feeling scared of changing. Scared of having to choose between what I was used too vs finding the courage to love you. I choose you Fitz." "I need you to give me another chance…us another chance. I deserve another chance." He still doesn't speak he instead gets up and pores him another drink this time filling his glass to the brim in and attempt to control his emotions. "I fucked up babe, I was selfish and inconsiderate judgmental and being a racist bigot with all my ranting and one track mind, but I swear baby I not a racist I was just doing what I was used too and not seeing that my comments and way of thinking were wrong." She wipes her tear stained face with her hand "I need you Fitz.

Fitz smirks and then chuckles "You know what Olivia, for the past three weeks I have waited for you, I have watched for you, my whole life was about you, I couldn't sleep without you, I couldn't breathe without you. For three whole weeks, all this time you controlled me, I belonged to you, you thought I was belittling you, and apparently not good enough for you, I was beneath you, how did you put it I couldn't afford you. Well look around baby as you can see I'm now good without you so whether or not I'm going to forgive you, the jury is still out on that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to change and go do some gardening. You can show yourself out." Fitz gets up and walks towards his winding stairwell.

"Fitz…" She calls out as she stands and slowly walks toward the door. "Doesn't love allow for forgiveness?"

He turns to her "I'm not in a very forgiving mood. I'll call you when I am." Then continues up the stairs as his own heart breaks

Liv rushes out of his home into her car trying to control the build of emotions bubbling throughout her body as she backs out and turns her car around speeding away at the same rate of her broken heart thumping against her chest.

She refuses to cry instead she brings back to memory what her father told her earlier that day. _Fix what you can fix, toss the rest away. _She wasn't ready to toss Fitz or her love for him away. She needed to try one more grand gesture. She called Ethan her assistant and tells him to books her a first class flight as soon as possible to Washington.

**A/N: This was heavy for me the emotions were raw. Let's hear/read it. Your thoughts your opinions I will seriously implement someone's idea of what might happen next…Until next time Keke…**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Courage To Love Him**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you guys. After reading the reviews I decided to implement a few things due to that said review(s). One guest asked the question about this being a Romance vs Drama. I write drama best and as I said before I had to remind myself that this is a romance. So I think I'm back on track. Let me know guest reviewer if you think so too.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Previously…**

She refuses to cry instead she brings back to memory what her father told her earlier that day. _Fix what you can fix, toss the rest away. _She wasn't ready to toss Fitz or her love for him away. She needed to try one more grand gesture. She called Ethan her assistant and tells him to book her first class flight as soon as possible to Washington. Ethan was able to book her a flight for 5pm. It was now 3:15pm she quickly drove home and packed a light bag and headed to the airport.

Meanwhile Fitz was standing in his shower second guessing everything he'd said to Olivia. She came for him. She professed her love to him which was something he was waiting to hear and he pushed her away, but why? Edison that's why, she never explained being at the wedding with him. She never even mentioned the subject. Fitz quickly dresses in jeans and a t-shirt he needed to talk to someone before he lost his mind. He drives to Stephen's.

Stephen is freshly showered and making dinner when Fitz arrives. "Hey mate, I was just making dinner come on in." Fitz accepts the invitation and follows him to the kitchen. "Stephen I'm really messed up man. When I got home today Liv was there waiting for me. She said she needed to talk so I let her." Fitz stops and looks at Stephen then continues after he says nothing as he maneuvers around the kitchen "Anyway she…she start apologizing and professing her love and crying and…and…saying shit like she needs me and I'm the love of her life and she scared asking me to forgive her." He stops again and looks at Stephen only this time Stephen has stop what he was doing and is looking at him giving him his undivided attention.

After several moment of intense staring Stephen finally asks "Well did you except her apology?"

"Somewhat."

"What do you mean somewhat… what else were you expecting her to say or do?"

"I'm still waiting for her to tell me what's up with her and this Edison dude. Why was she at the wedding with him? She never even brought it up or tried to explain it."

Suddenly Abby's voice interrupts their conversation "That's because she didn't come to the wedding with Edison. Kevin invited him. She was just as shocked to see him there as you were. What you saw was Edison talking to Liv asking her to forgive him for what happened at her mother house where she was ambushed by her mom trying to push Edison off on her." She says stepping further into the kitchen kissing Stephen before continuing. "Maya tried to force Liv into a relationship with Edison like she always do with men she thinks suites Liv but Liv shut her down. As a matter of fact she shut her entire family down. She stood up to her mother and told her to her face that she was dating you and not interested in Edison right in front of everyone including Edison even after her mother threatened her. She stood her ground. But what I don't understand is how can you be angry when you showed up with your ex? Sounds a lot like hypocrisy to me."

"What? Wait. She stood up to her mother for me?"

"Yes Fitz she did even after her mother tried to make her choose. She stood her ground and left them all standing there looking stupid."

"Damn." Fitz and Stephen says in somewhat disbelief

"You said Liv came to you and professed her love for you. That means she chose you over her family. Liv has never told anyone she ever dated she loved them. You would be her first and if you rejected her you most likely broke her." Abby sneers

"What do I need to do to fix this?"

"Go to her and tell her you forgive her and that you love her because we know you do or you wouldn't be here crying to Stephen about her. You need to find her before she shuts down. If she shuts down, you're history buddy." Abby finalizes

"I didn't come to the wedding with Mellie and we are not back together." Fitz says then takes off and jumps into his car in search of his Livvie. He unblocks her number and tries calling her but the call goes straight to voicemail. He's too embarrassed to leave a message he needed to talk with her face to face. He arrives at her home to find she's not there. So he calls her job and gets that voicemail as well saying she's out of the office until next week. So he sits outside of her home and waits. _Dammit Fitz you are such and idiot. The woman you love finally comes to you and tells you she's in love with you and what do you do? You push her away. Did I break her? I sure hope not. Please god don't let it be too late? Shit shit shit, where is she? I going to call her again and just say I accept her apology. No I need to be a man and say it to her face to face so she will know I mean it. I should have trust her. She actually stood up to her family for me. Wow. _

…_._

Liv arrives in Washington and walks to her rental and google maps her way to Gerry's. She's surprised to see Gerry's house is so elegant and simple. I a ranch style home with a perfectly manicured front lawn. Fitz must have put his magic touch to it because it was simple masculine but beautiful. A two car detached garage with a concrete pave driveway. She pulls in and gets out walking up to the front door and rings the doorbell. She had no plan on what to say once she meet Fitz's father, but she knew she had to meet him she may never get another chance. Just maybe if she shows that she interested in Fitz's life he will see that she loves him. If for no other reason she needed to know what kind of family Fitz came from. If she was going to have his child she needed to know what to expect from his side of the family. If she could depend on them if things didn't work out or if she should just terminate Fitz's total existence from her life including the baby she was carrying.

Once the door opens the first thing she notices is the resemblance. Fitz looked so much like his dad it was somewhat eerie. "Hi my name is Oliva…Olivia Pope are you Fitzgerald Grant?"

"Why yes I one of the F. Grants how may I help you Olivia was it?"

"Yes sir. I'm looking for Fitzgerald the second."

"Then you've got him. How may I help you?"

"May I come in? I'd like to talk to you about your son…Fitz."

Gerry's antenna goes up. "Sure sure come in, is he alright?"

"Yes sir he's fine. I just…just need your advice."

Gerry looks over Olivia as she walks inside. She's very beautiful; could this be the young lady Fitz spoke of? He wasn't sure but something told him she just might be. "Where are you from dear?" Gerry asks as they take a seat. "I'm from LA as well Fitz and I are…well were dating and I kind of messed things up and I'm not sure how to fix it."

"How'd you meet my son?" Gerry inquires to see if this is the young lady Fitz spoke of

"He did some landscaping on my home after being recommended by a friend, but I actually met him on a blind date before that."

"Ahh he's spoke of you but I'm sorry he never mentioned your name as of yet, but he talked about you a lot." This cause Liv to smile and wonders at the same time why Fitz never mentioned her by name "Would you like something to drink or a snack?"

"No thank you."

"Okay well what is it you want to talk about you say you really messed up, how so?"

"Well, as you can see I'm African American and I come from a somewhat different background where as my family tends to negate a lot of things as black vs white if you know what I mean." Gerry nods "Well my upbringing kind of spills over into my thought process and out of my mouth without thinking and I kind of put my foot too far in my mouth not seeing how much it made Fitz uncomfortable and when he expressed his discomfort I took it as him not understanding my feelings when all he ever did was listen to me rant and encouraged me to see things different and I pushed him away. I did something I promised I wouldn't do. The same thing his Ex did and embarrassed him in front of a store filled with people with my bias views and sort of...dumped him in front of everyone. Now he won't speak to me and if he does he looks at me as if he hates me." Liv says as tears pool from her eyes

Gerry sits up on the edge of his seat "I see."

"Mr. Grant I really hurt him and I can't tell you how sorry I am for my actions and now I'm so miserable without him, I didn't realize how much I love until I didn't have him around. But I thinks it too late because he's back with Mellie and I have so much I want to say to him, but I'm afraid he won't listen to me or take me serious and…and (sniff) now he hates me, I really messed up Mr. Grant and I'm desperate and scared and lost without him, and this was probably a mistake me coming here. I should probably go (balling uncontrollably)"

Gerry kneels in front of Liv and pulls her into a hug. "Oh dear child, you really love my son don't you?" Liv can only nod as she can't stop crying. "I understand Olivia, but I need you to calm down before you have some kind of panic attack, please dear child calm down." Liv tries but becomes light headed and nauseated. Gerry notices this and sees she's about to puke and reaches for the small garbage can next to the sofa when Liv hurls any and everything in her stomach. "Do you always get this worked up when you're upset?"

Liv can't answer because she still puking. "Let me get you some water and a cold towel. I'll be right back just hold on to this." Gerry hands her the garbage can

He returns with a cold wet towel and some water. Liv tries calming down and ask for direction to the bathroom before going to rinse her mouth as Gerry goes to clean out the can. As Liv returns joining Gerry in the kitchen she apologizes when she hear barking. "Boom quiet!" Gerry commands

Liv eyes get big with excitement "Boom is here?" "Yes." Gerry says turning to the back door "He's out back."

"Can I see him?"

"Oh…alright I guess so." He goes and opens the door as Boom scratches barks and jumps up onto it. Once the door opens Boom runs inside right up to Olivia wagging his tail with excitement "Oh my goodness Boom. I missed you so much baby, yes mommy missed you so much, how's my Boom huh, yeah you miss mommy too don't you, don't you boy." Gerry watches with glee as Liv and Boom reunite as if they missed each other clearly familiar with one another. Gerry was now sure without a doubt this is the woman Fitz spoke of and resized his wife's ring for and Fitz was right she was special.

Once Liv and Boom were reunited and calm they continued their conversation. "Well Olivia the only advice I can give you is give him time. He's very stubborn and sometimes gets stuck in his own head but I think he loves you and he will come back to you. Just give him time."

Liv was a bit disappointed hearing this. It has already been three weeks and she needed to figure out what to do soon. What if he doesn't come back? She wanted him to want her because he loved her not because she was pregnant. Doubt was taking over her mind again. Her life was a mess. She needed to get it back on track. She wanted love and marriage and then children…not this messed up version of love. "Tell you what Olivia I will be coming to LA next week. How about we get together when I come to town?"

Liv gives a half smile "Umm sure. Well I need to get going I have a plan to catch. Thank you for taking time to talk with me I really appreciate it Mr. Grant."

"Call me Gerry dear. I will talk to Fitz and see what I can do. How does that sound?"

"If you think it will help. I don't want him to think I'm doing anything behind his back. He tends to think the worst sometimes."

"I'll handle Fitz. You just take care of yourself. You are a beautiful young lady and if my son don't see that…just give him time he'll come around."

Liv thanks him again and leaves for her flight home.

….

Fitz has been waiting for Liv for over two hours calling her and getting her direct voicemail but not leaving a message. He finally gives up and decides to leave stopping off for a much needed drink. Fitz would drink late into the night having to leave his truck and take an UBER home missing several calls from Liv and his father. Him not answering her angered to no end what kind of games was he playing with her? First he blocks her then he pushes her away and now he's just plain ignoring her. She had had enough. This pregnancy was throwing her emotions out of whack. She couldn't imagine 7 more months of this…alone. Today was the day she made the appointment for and she told herself if they didn't fix then by today she would terminate the pregnancy and go on with her life without Fitz.

This was the hardest decision of her life. She felt alone. She couldn't talk to her mother or her girlfriends, and she'd dare not disappoint her father. She had a better chance with Fitz by her side. She couldn't face him. She needed to take control of her life and get it back on track. If she did this now no one would ever know her life had come to this. It will go away with the pregnancy. She was scheduled to be at the clinic in two hours and needed someone to drive her per the clinic's orders. She had never even gone in to confirm the pregnancy with and OBGYN because she wanted Fitz to be there when that happened for all she knew it could be stress as to why her period hadn't shown up, who was she fooling she's never missed a period…ever and the nausea was the worst.

She debated who to call. Not Lisa because she's against abortions. Damn sure not Angela she would hold it over her head. Not Kim she would let it slip and tell somebody. Karen was Fitz's friend and probably tell him out of obligation. So that left Abby. She would keep her secret, but she would be sure to tell her how she felt about the whole ordeal first. Liv figured she could live with that and calls Abby.

"Hey Abbs, are you busy?"

"Nope, what's up?"

"Can you drive me somewhere?"

"Sure where?"

"Just can you drive me, no questions asked?"

"What's going on Liv?"

"Look Abby I need you but I can't do any question right now. I just need my friend." Liv says with somber tone "Please?"

Abby catches her pleading tone "Yeah Liv sure what time?"

"In an hour no one can know you're coming over."

"Liv you're scaring me."

"Just be here please Abby and no questions. You'll understand when it's time."

"Okay I'll be there."

One hour later they are in route to the location Liv has typed into Abby's GPS system. Abby is so curious but keeps quiet as she watches Liv's demeanor. Liv looks sad broken and hurt. "Liv are you okay can you at least tell me that?" Liv looks at her "I will be soon." Abby decides to drive without any more questions until they arrived at the designation causing her mouth to fall open. "Liv are you serious? This is Planned Parenthood. Do you think you're pregnant, do you have an STD? You have to tell me something Liv…why are we here? Did Fitz give you a disease? I need you to talk to me Liv."

Liv tries to stop the tears "Abby please just be here. I will explain later."

"But Liv you're crying, you're sad, not angry, but sad talk to me Liv please."

"You know what Abby I just asked you to just be here and you can't even do that without all the damn questions. I got it from here thank you for driving me, I'll find my own way home." Liv gets out of the car and slams the door walking into the clinic leaving a confused and worried Abby sitting in her car. Abby exits the car and follows her inside and takes a seat quietly watching Liv check in. "Olivia Pope I have a 2:00 appointment with Dr. Edwards." Liv is asked to fill out some paperwork as she turns to sit she sees Abby and feels better that her friend did not leave. She sits next to her and fills out the paperwork in silence. Abby stretches her neck scanning over Liv forms as she answers the many questions. Liv completes the papers and returns them to the receptionist. "The procedure is going to take about an hour total do you have someone to drive you home?" Liv nods a simple yes but doesn't speak. The receptionist informs her that someone will call her shortly.

Abby is flabbergasted _could Liv be pregnant? What else takes an hour at Planned Parenthood? Oh my god Liv is here to get an abortion. _Once Liv returns to her seat Abby starts with the question in a whisper "Liv you're pregnant aren't you and you're here to get an abortion?" Liv can't look at Abby which answers Abby's question. "That's the only reason you would need a ride home after an appointment that will take about an hour. Does Fitz know? Did you tell him? Liv you can't do this without telling him. He has a right to know…I mean it's ultimately up to you what you decide but he still should know he has a kid on the way before you decide to terminate it. Liv this is so wrong on so many levels." Abby vents in a very hush tone

"Abby please this is hard enough okay…yes I'm pregnant and I can't do this with you right now. Fitz wants nothing to do with me, and I am not prepared nor do I want to raise a child alone or as a single parent. I just made partner and my life is a mess. I have to do what's best for me." Liv spurts in with a strained voice

"Liv you have to tell him, if he finds out from someone else he will probably hate you."

"I don't have to tell him anything…I've tried he doesn't want me and I refuse to have a baby with someone who wants nothing to do with me. I will not be a single parent with a man who doesn't want me. I can't do that…I won't do that." Liv finishes just as her name is called. She turns to Abby "Will you still be here when I'm done or not?" Abby simply nods and Liv follows the assistant to the back.

Abby jumps from her seat and steps outside to call Stephen. "Hey beautiful."

"Stephen I need you to text me Fitz's number _Now_! I will explain later." She hangs up not giving Stephen a chance to question her reason. Moments later she receives a text with the number followed by five question marks. She quickly dials Fitz number.

Fitz is stepping out of the shower when his phone rings. Not recognizing the number he ignores it when it rings again and it's the same number. "Hello."

"Fitz oh my god this is Abby, Liv is going to kill me but you need to get down to Planned Parenthood in Beverly Hills on Paradise Boulevard I'm here with Liv and I think she's pregnant and she needs you to stop her from making a big mistake. She thinks you don't love or want her but I think you do and you need to get your ass down here and stop her from doing something she will regret and…and…"

Fitz cuts in "Wait…what Liv is pregnant?'

"Yes asshole and she's about to abort your baby if you don't get your ass down here. She's broken and scared thinking you don't want or love her, she stood up to her family for you and that creep Edison, she told them all she was with you, she said she tried to tell you but…"

"I'm on my way I actually only live five minutes from there...and Abby, Thanks."

Fitz dresses in record time jumping into his BMW remembering he left his truck at the bar. He making it there in record time Liv has now been in the back all of 20 minutes as she sits with the doctors going over her many options with her doubt the doctor advises her that if she's unsure maybe she should not go through with the procedure and tells Liv he will give her some time to look over the pamphlets and see if she still wants to do this.

Meanwhile Fitz has arrived. He walks in and immediately sees Abby. Abby jumps from her seat "I know she's going to kill me but I felt you needed to know."

"Where is she?" Fitz asks looking a like a delicious snack in his worn jeans and fitted t-shirt and work books, curls still wet from his shower.

"She went in the back somewhere. She's seeing a Dr. Andrews." She answers as the assistant come out calling the name of another woman also sitting in the waiting area. Just as they walk through the door Fitz becomes desperate and grabs the door just before it closes and steps in the back area and begins calling Liv's name. "Livvie…Olivia!" The staff is startled and immediately starts to tell Fitz he can't be back there. "Sir you can't be back here….Sir you need to leave." Fitz ignores the staff as they try to stop him from finding his Livvie. "Sweet baby please don't do this…Livvie love where are you? Please baby don't do this? I love you Olivia Pope…baby please come out…LIVVIEEEEEEE!" He continues dodging the staff as they try and restrain him unsuccessfully when two male doctor's approach Fitz wrestling him to the ground. "Livvie baby pleassssssse come out and talk to me…I love you Livvie!"

Suddenly Liv appears from behind the door of one of the rooms. She was reading over a pamphlet when she heard Fitz calling out to her causing her heart to pound out of her chest but hearing him profess his love drew her to the door. When she sees Fitz being held down by two men she jumps to his defense. "Get off of him, let him go! Get off!" Fitz looks up at her as the men release him. "Ma'am do you know this gentleman?" "Yes he's my boyfriend. Fitz baby what are you doing here? Did Abby call you?" Fitz finally can stand not caring about all the people around him "Baby please can we talk?" Liv looks at him then everyone standing around staring at them "It's okay, he's with me. Come baby we can talk in here." They step inside of the exam room Liv was just in and closes the door.

Fitz wastes no time "Liv I'm sorry baby…for everything I'm in love with you. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope more than I've ever loved any woman before and if you're really pregnant I will love our baby please baby don't do this…I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. I forgive you and now I need you to forgive me. You were right love does allow for forgiveness. Can you please forgive me Livvie?" He falls to his knees "Livvie please don't kill our baby, please don't take this away from me, please give me another chance, I can fix this, I'm so sorry little one, please Livvie say you forgive me?"

With tears and bated breath she answers "Y…yes I forgive you Fitz." Fitz attacks her lips kissing her as if it was the last time. The kiss last for several minutes before Fitz finally pulls back looking at Liv with all the love radiating from him "Are you really pregnant baby?"

Wiping tears from her eyes she answers "Yes…eight weeks according to the doctor."

"Eight weeks…So we made a baby our very first time together? But I thought you were on birth control?"

"I am…I mean I was, but it still happened."

"Please Livvie…I want this baby, I want you. Please tell me you didn't do it yet?"

"I didn't do it. Actually I had already decided not too because the doctors said that if I wasn't sure I shouldn't go through with it, because I may regret it for a long time and it may have and negative effect on my life."

Tears fall from Fitz's eyes as he takes Liv into his arms and just hold her. "I need one minute Liv. Just one minute to hold you."

"One minute babe I'd like that."

After their minutes a knock is heard at the door. "My I come in." Dr. Edwards asks "Yes." Liv answers when the door opens "I take it you've decided not to have the procedure?"

Liv looks up and smiles at Fitz "You'd be correct." She then turns to the doctor "Thank you for the counsel and time to think Dr. Edwards, by the way this is my soon to be baby's father Fitz Grant." The men shake hands "Nice to meet you Mr. Grant."

"Fitz is fine and thank you Dr. Edwards. I would like to cover Liv's bill for whatever was supposed to happen here. I would also like to donate $10,000 to Planned Parenthood because you took time to find out if this is truly something your patients want and don't just jump right in and go for a money grab."

"Wow well Mr. Gr…Fitz, we definitely can use the funding and there's no charge for taking time to be sure with my patients. I will let you get dressed Ms. Pope and again thank you both."

The doctor leaves and Liv couldn't get dressed fast enough. Once they are back in the lobby Abby is still there. She stands when she sees them approaching and mouths to Liv _I'm sorry._ Liv walks up to her and hugs her whispering a thank you into her ear. Tears form in Abby's eyes. She was happy that she trusted her gut and called Fitz because she knew that they both loved each other.

Abby jumps in her car after hugging both of her Fitz and Liv. Fitz helps Liv get settle in his car before walking around getting in himself. He grabs Liv's hand and looks at her. "I love you Livvie. You are the love of my life and I can't see myself without you in it. From this day forward I promise to listen to you. I will no longer assume I know something but instead communicated with you about whatever I don't understand and I need you to do the same."

She looks at his beautiful eyes as she caressed his strong jawline "I promise." She then leans in and kisses him sealing the deal

Finally pulling back from the kiss Fitz asks "Do you want me to take you home or do you want to go home with me?"

"I want to go home with you and make love like it's our last time."

Fitz starts the car and takes off so fast Liv is thrown back in her seat with laughter. Once they reach Fitz's home he scoops Liv from the car and carries her into the home straight to his bedroom. He places her on her feet and looks at her as they come down off their laughing fit. "Take off your clothes." Fitz deep bedroom voice requests

Liv slowly begins to remove her clothes sliding out of her sun dress allowing it to call to the floor as she moves backwards as Fitz stalks towards her. Her back side hits the dresser stopping her from moving further. Fitz finally standing within millimeters from her clad in only her bra and panties descends onto her neck ghosting his lips over her skin causing goose bumps to form all over her body. "You're beautiful." He says as he continues his journey allowing his lips to finally touch her exposed skin.

He slowly makes his way down kissing her neck, shoulder, chest, breast and stomach as he does. Now on his knees Fitz kisses Liv all around her stomach with I love you's each time his lips connect with her flesh sending shiver throughout Liv's body each time. She looks down at him as her wetness pool from the buildup inside of her. "Fitz." She whispers "Don't move." He states as her stomach muscles tremble from anticipation of what he is about to do and doing.

He slowly runs his large hands over Liv's stomach then up her torso back down her arms still placing soft kisses on her stomach. "Our baby is inside of you Livvie."

With trembling lips she responds "Yes." Even though it was not a question but an admission "We made a baby." He continues as he meticulously pulls down Liv's bra straps from her shoulders exposing her growing breast. He palms both breast in his hands as he softly suckle her skin around her yet flat stomach. "I'm going to marry you Livvie before our baby is born you're going to be my wife." "Okay." Is all live can say due to the state of erotica she's in as Fitz used his teeth to remove her small panties releasing them once they've reached a point they fall to the floor without help.

Without instruction Liv lifts her right leg over Fitz's shoulder knowing what he wants to do and he does. His mouth connects with her clit after licking her entire vagina with his long strong tongue lapping up all her essence that was spilling from her opening "Mmm." He moans out "Ohhh." She moans out timing his moan perfectly as Fitz place her other leg over his other shoulder lifting her and carrying her to his bed as he continues tasting all her juices. He lays her down slowly then stands as begins removing his clothes "Touch yourself." He command deepening his voice due to the state of sexual bliss he was now feeling

Liv runs her hand from her neck down over her breast against her stomach finally touching her wetness sliding her finger in and out of her opening bringing her finger back to her mouth tasting herself knowing Fitz loves when she does this. "Mmm how does it feel to taste yourself sweet baby?" "Sweet…baby" She answers "Let me taste you again to be sure." Fitz says pushing Liv's legs open as wide as they would go before connecting his face against her swollen clit as his slides his tongue inside of her fucking her with it as he eats tastes and swallows every drop the she releases from an unexpected orgasm she received as soon as Fitz touched her. The build-up came flowing out of her so strong she screamed out Fitz name gripping his head for dear life snapping her legs closed as she squirmed all over the bed.

Fitz makes his way up Liv's trembling lust filled body sliding his thick tongue into her mouth. She accepts it tasting herself once again as she feels Fitz sliding his harness inside of her she gasps while arching catlike from the intrusion and slight pain from his girth. Fitz slides out leaving the tip inside and then slides back in. He does this a couple of times still attacking her mouth until she adjust to his size and he breaks through her tightness. "Shit sweet baby you're going to make me bust."

"I can't help it you feel so good. I've missed this. I've missed you. I've missed making love to you and you making love to me." Liv answers

"You're so warm and wet…and tight I can't hold it."

"Don't cum yet baby, please don't cum yet?" Fitz pulls out against his will in hopes to stop his ejaculation sliding his finger inside to replace his penis not wanting Liv to come down off of her high. "God I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz."

He slides his arms underneath Liv and flips them over "Ride it baby." Liv lifts up and lines Fitz dick up with her opening before connecting with him feeling all of him inside of her. Liv becomes hesitant because of Fitz length which is already touching the back of her uterus and he's not even completed inside. "Fuck Fitz you're so big."

"You can handle it Livvie just let go." She does taking all of his length causing them both to moan out of pure bliss. "Mmm." It felt so good that Liv began to ride him as if she couldn't get enough or he wasn't deep enough but Fitz knew it was her orgasm coming so he took control so he wouldn't cum before her.

Gripping her hips with his large hands he rotates her back and forth on his hardness as he cries out "Oh fuck Livvie, yes yes yes sweet baby, cum for me. It right there cum for me baby."

Liv screeches out every time his tip rubs against her cervix "Ohh, oow, ohh, ohh, oow, yes yes I'm cumming baby, don't stop Fitz, oow baby yeeeeessssss!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiit Liiiiiiiiivvieeee!" They explode together but Fitz is not done. He flips Liv over and slides back inside of her giving her every inch of him. Deep stroking her causing her to lose her ability to speak her ability to think all she could do was call out his name every now and again as she slaps the headboard, toss the pillows, bite her lip, grip the sheets, and at times pull her own hair unable to keep up with Fitz as he flips her from one position to the next driller her wetness with sheer power and determination as if he was marking his territory for life. She was now on her forth climax when Fitz finally came for the second time grunting with a deep throaty release as it happened that quickly turned into him calling her name.

Exhausted they crash with Fitz still seated inside of her as he lay on top of her trying to catch his breath. "Baby I'm hot and I can't breathe." Fitz immediately rolls off of her. "I'm sorry baby, it's just…that was…was…"

"Amazing, babe it was amazing."

"Yes it was. I was going to say different but amazing fits too."

"Different is also a good way to describe what just happened."

"Yeah, we were connected sweet baby. It's like we were finally in it together…as one. No uncertainties, no worries, no outside noise. It was just you and me, Fitz and Liv and our beautiful baby growing inside of you."

"That because we're finally in this together because I finally truly chose you. I choose you Fitz. I don't care what my family thinks, or my friends, or society…I choose you and our baby. I even flew out to meet your father."

"My father...why?'

"I just thought…I needed to meet him. I needed to know where you came from. I needed to know if keeping our baby was still and option for me. I thought that if I met your dad he could give me some in-site on how to win you back. I wanted so bad to tell you about the baby but I didn't want it to be the only reason you took me back, if that was even possible. I wanted you to want me for me because you loved me but when you refused to talk to me and pushed me away once we did speak…I wanted…I needed you with me all the way to bring forth this child. I just couldn't see myself doing it alone or even co-parenting. I had already screwed up by getting pregnant before marriage…I felt alone and scared and I just couldn't do it without you. So I was not going to do it at all. I was going to get the procedure and never speak on it again because I thought I had lost you forever especially when I saw you with Mellie."

"I'm sorry for that Liv I was never back with Mellie. When I saw you with Edison…" She interrupts and says "I wasn't with Edison, he just happened to be there and walked up to me to apologize about the incident at my parent's house where I shut him and my mother down and professed that you and I was together."

"I know that now. I didn't then…anyway I'm still sorry. Mellie just decided to show up saying she was still my plus one walking next to me as I entered the church. She did what Mellie does best she took advantage of a situation after you asked the question she realize we had some history and jumped at a chance to make you jealous and get back with me but no baby we were never back together. I left her at the church alone after telling her to go fuck off. I looked for you and when I realized you were gone after seeing only Angela next to Edison. I left the first chance I got. I was angry jealous and confused and I took it all out on you and I'm sorry."

"Fitz, please stop apologizing. I have accepted you apology and forgiven you. It's behind us now. No longer a thing it done it's handled."

"You really stood up to your parents…your mom…for me?"

"Yes and I will do it again if I have too. You are the love of my life Fitzgerald Grant and I'm not giving you up. You're stuck with me."

Well since you blew your life up for me I guess the only thing to do know is marry you and I plan to do that before our baby is born. First comes marriage then comes kids, so we have seven months before our baby gets her so a proposal is coming soon."

"I'll be ready and waiting because I love you and I can't see myself without you in my life. My life is miserable without you in it."

"Ditto." Fitz says before kissing Liv behind the ear starting up another love making session.

**A/N: I hope I put our love birds back on track for you guys. Just know Momma Pope still needs to be checked as well as Harrison. Poppa Pope needs to speak his peace and Angela needs to be read. Last but not least our couple needs to marry and announce the pregnancy. How will all of this play out? Don't worry I have a plan and it going to be GREAT! All of these thing will probably be addressed in the next chapter bringing us closer to the end if not the end. It all depends on when I decide to load. Until next time…Keke**


	12. Chapter 12

The Courage To Love Him

Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm sure it will be worth the wait. I truly love this chapter. Let's see what happens now that our couple is back on track. Happy Reading!**

After several round of amazing love making Fitz was wired. Liv was in a sex coma as he watched her sleep. He didn't know how he got so lucky. Without even trying Liv had won his heart. He wanted to share all of himself with her including his wealth and that's something that has never happened with him. He can't believe she's carrying his child and that he was going to be a father. He never would have guessed how right he was when he told his father he may get a grandchild by next year. Give and take a few months he will have given his dad something he's been wanting for some time now.

Fitz softly rubs Liv flat stomach as he watches her sleep. She out cold, she doesn't even notice him touching her. He kisses her forehead and smiles. At this moment he's the happiest man in the world. He needed to figure out how he would propose to her. He wanted it to be big and special. He did however realize he needed to ask her father first out of respect. He knew Liv would love and respect him even more if he did. So without thinking he slide out of the bed and grabs Liv cell phone but it's locked. He stops to think for a moment. Placing the phone back on the nightstand then picking it back up he goes into the around the bed and walks up to her and places her finger on the screen unlocking the phone. He checks the caller ID and finds what he needed particularly her father's cell number. He dials and waits

"Sweet pea." Eli answers with a cheer

"Umm no Mr. Pope it's Fitz, I'm calling from Liv's home phone."

"Oh I see well hello Fitz how's my Livvie?"

"She's good Sir. She's sleeping right now."

"That's good to hear, she works herself to the ground sometimes. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well sir I just wanted to ask you something but first I need you to know that I love your daughter…actually I'm in love with her. I…I know it's only been a short time and some would say it's too soon to know if you're in love with someone…that's not the case with me. I know she's it for me and I can't see myself without her in my life. When I'm with her she brings joy into my world, she brightens up my day, I miss her moments after we part. She's brings out the best in me. She makes me want to be an even better man…not that I'm a bad one…umm I mean when she smiles I get butterflies and I love that I can make her smile. I feel like I want to spend all of my time with her create a family with her, build a future with her. What I'm trying to say sir is I would like your permission to marry your daughter. I promise to love and cherish her. She will never want for anything. I'm financially capable of giving her the world if she asked for it. I can provide for her and any future heirs we may have. I...I…I just need your permission sir to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Fitz finally takes a breath

Eli chuckles because he can sense how nervous Fitz is but also how serious he is as well. "Son I must say I have been watching my Livvie over the past two months and the only times she's happy…I mean truly happy is when she with you and it's just the two of you. Outside of her family and friends as well as society she's beginning to take charge of her life. Whenever I call to check on her she's happy unless something comes in between you two…such as her mother and brother. You are the first person Liv has ever stood up to her mother against. When she's not with you for whatever reason I can hear the sadness in her voice. I can feel it. I want what's best for my baby girl and the indecisiveness when it comes to her relationship with you says a lot. I believe she's finally finding her own way to live her life the way she wants. That includes with you. I think you're who she wants. I personally don't have a problem with it and just want my daughter happy. You make her happy Fitz and I can tell she really loves you and you love her. With that being said it would be my honor for you to ask for my daughter's hand and I give you my blessing because I truly believe a man knows when he has found the one."

"Thank you Mr. Pope I promise you I will love and cherish your daughter."

Eli smiles "Just keep making my baby smile. I see that she's in love with you and I now know that you share that same love as I've stated. Make me proud Fitz."

"I promise you sir I will. I just have one more question."

"Sure son what is it?"

Fitz shares his question with Eli and Eli agrees. Afterwards Fitz ends the call and returns to the bedroom sliding up behind Liv pulling her to him. She slightly adjusts herself but doesn't wake. Fitz finally joins her in a peaceful night of sleep and dreams of how he would propose making Liv a permanent part of his life.

The following morning Fitz woke up to what he thought was a dream but when he looked down found it to be real. Liv was giving him fellatio causing his toes to curl. He can't help himself as he begins to moan and stroke into her mouth. This was a first for him receiving from Liv and he enjoyed every moment of it. His heart rate picks up as his testicles tighten indicating he's about to explode. "Livvie baby oh shit…shit…shit baby I'm about to cum…baby I'm cumming…I can't hold it…I ca…Ahhhhhhh mmmmm…fuuuuuuuuccckkk!" He loses his load in the back of Liv's throat and she moans and sucks him as his body jerks from the sensation unable to make Liv release him from her grips.

She finally releases him looking him with a smile and looks in his deep blues "I couldn't resist. It's was standing up saluting me and I just had to say hello and taste him for myself."

Still trying to get his breathing under control "Damn baby I…I loved it. Can you do that more often?" Smiling Liv climbs up his long body "I'd love too. You're my first and I actually like doing it…with you that is. Your cock is like…so perfect…I just felt this overwhelming desire to put it in my mouth almost like and animal instinct."

"You mean like when I kiss you here?" He asks rubbing his long finger across her lower lips parting them as he rubs up and down her wetness. "Mmm…yes baby just like that." She responds as she feels Fitz erection returning poking her inner thigh. He slowly parts her lips and pushes himself inside of her. She slides backwards pushing him further inside and begins to ride him slowly rotating her hips releasing the desire she felt from her lip with a sensual moan. They make love until they both have to shower and ready themselves for the day, once dressed Liv checks herself over in the mirror as Fitz approaches her from the back wrapping his arms around her waist "Stunning." He says

She smiles and turns in his arms "Thank you. I would love to see you in a tux again would you still like to accompany me to the Black Ball tomorrow?" Fitz leans down and kisses Liv on the lips "It will be my honor. It starts at 8, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay I just have to pick up my pops and Boom from the airport at 7:30. I could send a car for them and give the key to the driver."

"Oh god Fitz no, your dad is expecting you to pick him up, I'm okay with that as long as you show up."

"Okay, I'll be there at about 8:30. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect love." Liv calling him love made him smile more. He couldn't wait until his plan to propose became a reality.

After Liv tells him how much she loved his master bedroom which included a large private bath with separate shower and Jacuzzi tub double sink with a sitting area and space for days. Two large walk-in closets one filled with dress attire and the other with comfortable attire and work clothes which were mostly jeans and boots and workout shoes. There was even a place for Boom. Fitz gives Liv a tour of his home and she can't help but to fall in love with the entire layout starting with the oval shaped stairwell that leads to the 2nd floor to his 5 bedrooms not to mention the large guest room downstairs. The balcony overlooks the entryway and the foyer giving a clear view of the crystal chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. To the left of the entryway was a large living room area complete with a white sofa set including the chair and ottoman. Fireplace with fake wood but was also real.

Fitz didn't care for the smell of real wooded fireplaces so he had fake wood put in its place but it looked as good as the real thing. There was a large fluffy white rug that accented the furnishing that housed the guest bedroom with bath and fireplace. There were beautiful built-in cabinets. There were pictures of him and his parents along with other family members he described as his uncle and aunt and cousin on the mantle. Off to the left was a large library with two entryways. The entire home had hardwood flooring.

To the right was a large dining area with an 8 seat table with crystal china sets placed by each seat. Further down back lead to his large kitchen filled with stainless steel appliances and double sink with a centered large counter including a breakfast nook in the corner. Cabinets surrounding the entire kitchen with accented doors that matched the marbled colored counter tops. The home had large windows everywhere, a second stairway next to a half bath leading upstairs and to the basement. Next to that was two doors that lead to the garage and his office which was the size of a bedroom.

On the back of the home was another bathroom with a shower and an indoor outdoor pool that took Liv's breath away. The ceiling opened up and the glass doors surrounding it retracted into a large single glass plain. In the basement was a workout room, with a pool table bar large screen television with 9 seated reclining chairs each with cup holders attached. The back yard was large but simple and well-manicured surrounded by trees a tennis and basketball court with a helicopter landing pad.

"Do you have a helicopter?"

"Yes, but it's currently house on top of my corporate office downtown."

"Wow really, how rich are you?"

"Rich enough Livvie to give you anything your heart desires. I'm actually about to reach billionaire status once this investment I'm working on goes through, speaking of can you take a look at the numbers for me and tell me what you think. I kind of want to test the theory of my current tax lawyers and see if they come up with the same conclusion as you. I really trust your opinion."

"Sure babe, who's your lawyer?"

"Langston and Langston."

"Oh really? I definitely want to take a look now because that's the law firm that Edison works for. They are our competitors. Hollis went to them and I hear they told him the opposite of what I recommended. I kind of feel sorry for him because by the end of the year he will lose a lot of money."

"Well love can you look at them today? I just have to check in at the office and then I can get them to you. I left them there." "Fitz baby information like that should never be left at the office. Anything involving your investments or your finance should always be kept locked away in a safe place."

"Point taken. Do you want to ride with me?"

"Sure."

They leave and drive to Fitz's office. He introduces Liv to his staff including Lauren. "Lauren this is Olivia Pope my girlfriend and soon to be fiancé, Livvie baby this is Lauren she keeps my business life in order." He says with a wide smile causing Liv to blush

They shake hands "Nice to meet you Ms. Pope…"

"Please call me Olivia or Liv. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lauren."

Lauren agrees and is touched because she really hated Mellie. Olivia on the other hand was not just beautiful she was kind, and pleasant even when she called looking for Fitz not one time did she disrespect Lauren when told Fitz was not available. She can tell Olivia is the reason for Mr. Grant mood swings. He was in love and she could see why. Olivia had a beautiful aura around her and if Mr. Grant called her his soon to be fiancé that was saying a lot.

Fitz retrieves his paperwork and sign-off on a few things taking Liv to grab a bite to eat. Once they reached the restaurant and they are seated Liv deciding to sit next to him instead of across from him. She leans in and kisses him only to lay her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around his waist. Fitz was in heaven. PDA was not Liv's strong suite but today it was. Their food arrives and they dig in. As Fitz takes in a fork filled with pancakes Liv uses her finger to wipe of syrup that didn't quit make it in his mouth and licks it off her finger before kissing him again using her tongue to be sure no syrup was left behind. Fitz is becoming turned on by her actions.

"Livvie baby what was that for?"

"Oh you had syrup on your mouth, plus I just wanted to kiss you."

"But people are looking."

"And…let them look. I told you Fitz I'm done being ashamed of loving you…being in love with you. You are my man and if I want to kiss you I can kiss you…now eat." She serves him some of her bacon and he gladly accepts. He can't help but notice Liv attentiveness to him. Not just in the restaurant but on the drive to and from. She's watches his every move smiling each time he looked back at her. She would kiss him for no other reason except to kiss him. She would touch him just to touch him. His hair, his face, his arm, his ears, his lips or anywhere she deemed she wanted to touch him. She was in love and the way she looked at him and touched him told him so. He had broken through her fears. She was now showing him the love he showed her. It was definitely time to make her his wife.

Before Fitz dropped Liv off at home he made a detour and stopped at a boutique. "Fitz why are we here?"

"Tomorrows the Black Ball and I want my woman to be the best dressed there."

"Fitz I have a dress for the ball."

"Do you love that dress?"

"I like it my mother picked it out."

"My point exactly you should wear something you picked out and you love, so come on sweet baby lets go."

Liv gets out of the car and they go inside. Liv is taken back at the prices of the gowns in the store. "Fitz have you seen the prices of these dresses?"

"Yes my love, I have and I don't care. You are worth it. Now can you please find a dress you love and have to have without looking at the price?"

Liv raises an eyebrow as Fitz leans in and kisses her. "Well… okay." Liv had already spotted the dress she only glanced at and fell in love with so she walked over to where it was hanging and checked for her size taking the last one. She turns and sees Fitz standing behind her with a beautiful pair of shoes that match the dress perfectly and fell in love with her man more. He knew her. Her style, her size, her likes, and her taste in clothes and shoes. "Fitz these are perfect. What size are they?"

"A seven." Liv smiles "Perfect."

Liv tries on the gown and is left in awe. It's beautiful and fits her perfectly. It's a white gown with the back out, with diamonds across the lower back that are also around the front connected by a round diamond clip at the neck. It hugged her body and flared out at the bottom with a small train tail. The split on the left also had diamonds along the stream of the slit. The top has an oval neck with hung off one shoulder.

As Fitz sat and watched her in awe of her beauty he hands her a small clutch purse to close the deal. "Wow! Babe you are gorgeous." Liv smiles and turns to the mirror and her mouth drops. She's speechless. She turns and inspects herself from all angles when she begins to ball. Fitz jumps from his seat and rushes to her side. "What's the matter baby?"

"It's beautiful Fitz. I love it and I love you." He wipes her fallen tears and softly kisses her "You deserve it love. Just know I will buy you the world if it makes you happy. I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy. You have our child growing inside of you and you love me. I should be the one thanking you." They hear whimpers and both look up and turn to the direction of the sound and see the clerk wiping away tears.

"You guys are made for each other. I hope I one day find love like that." The clerk shares

"Thank you." They say in unison "W'ell take the dress, shoes and the clutch."

"Do you need accessories?"

Liv smiles "Yes let me get dressed, baby I will need some earrings, a necklace and maybe a bracelet, you've done good so far."

"I got this Livvie." Fitz goes and picks out a beautiful thin chained necklace with a small diamond and matching earrings. Liv loves it so they make the purchase and heads to Liv's house to retrieve some clothes and personal things before heading back to Fitz's home when Liv's phone goes off. She looks at the alert "Oh fuck!" Scaring Fitz from the sudden tone in her voice "Oh my god Fitz I forgot Dr. Andrews wanted me to make an appointment to see and OBGYN before I left. He felt I should see a doctor and check on the pregnancy if I decided to not go through with the abortion." Fitz flinches at the word abortion. "Okay when is it baby?" Liv looks at him "I haven't made one yet." Fitz looks at his watch "How soon can you make the appointment for?" "Do you want to come with?"

"Yes baby I want to see our baby on the screen and hear the heartbeat and whatever else comes with having a baby. I want to make every doctor's appointment." "Okay." Liv calls and makes an appointment for Monday at 8.

Once back at Fitz house they spends the entire day together. The first thing Liv did was go for a swim. She loved swimming and so did Fitz. They swam they made love and then swam some more showering together before preparing dinner together.

"Babe how do you keep this big house clean?"

"It doesn't really get dirty. I do however have a house keeper who comes through on Sunday mornings to clean. I do my own laundry and clean my bedroom it's off limits except my bathroom. She cleans that. I lock the door to my bedroom. She uses the second entry but doesn't have access to my room."

Liv feels slight territorial and jealous. "How does she look?"

Fitz laughs "Are you jealous?"

"No…yeah I am. I don't want some woman cleaning up after my man."

"Baby listen, she 58 years old, and owns a home cleaning service. She has people who works for her and help her out. My house doesn't require much cleaning just some dusting."

"Who does your grocery shopping?'

"I do all of my own shopping love." This makes Liv feel better. "Well I want to meet her."

"Okay she will be her on Sunday morning at 6am."

"Okay I don't have to be at my parent's house until 6 for dinner, will you come with me?"

"Am I welcome in your mother's home?"

"I've already talked to my dad and he welcomes you. My mom will not go against my dad. So yes you're welcome."

"Then I'm there." They continue preparing dinner before sitting down to eat

Fitz is over the moon at the attention Liv is giving him. The way she looks at him with desire. She is completely opening up to him. She even called her girlfriends and openly talks about her love for him solidifying their relationship and he couldn't be happier.

The following day Fitz orders Liv a driver to take her to the Black Ball with a promise of meeting her there but Liv's mom insists she rides with the family being that this is a family event that they attend yearly. Fitz gives in to keep the peace not wanting Liv to feel stressed out about choosing so instead he has the driver drop Liv off at her parent's home once she was dressed and ready to leave. He heads for the airport to pick up his dog and father exited to share the good news of him and Liv steps forward as well as him about to become a grandfather and hopefully a father in law.

The Popes arrive at the Ball and is immediately seated in the front. Liv is excited and nervous all at the same time. She hasn't told her parents that Fitz will be joining them because she truly didn't care to hear what they or her mother more so had to say. She knew her mother would have an unwanted opinion and most likely say something that would surely piss her off. She wanted Fitz by her side when that happened. He was her strength and gave her courage. She needed him next to her when dealing with her mother and brother. Her dad was a lot more excepting. She didn't really worry about him because he just wanted her to be happy and Fitz was her happiness.

As the family sits and the Ball is about to begin as the elite families are introduced Liv notices Edison and Angela's together just a few tables over from them. Her mother also notices and decides to give Liv her thoughts. "Livvie isn't that your friend Angela with Edison?" But she doesn't give Liv a chance to answer and continues "I don't understand how you let him get away and now your friend has her grips in him. Edison would have been perfect for you."

Liv frowns rolling her eyes at her mother's statement "I'm looking to be happy mom not someone's perfect arm piece. He's perfect for someone but that someone is not me." Liv mother gives her a look of disgust now frowning at her as if she smells something bad. "You wouldn't know happiness if it hit you in the face, you're the reason for your own unhappiness, letting a perfectly good man get away for some white gardener whom you have nothing in common with. Open your eyes Olivia you are the reason for your own unhappiness."

Liv heart breaks at her mother's statement but she also becomes angry. "Thanks a lot mother." Liv jumps from her seat and swiftly walks out of the ball area towards the bathroom. Maya turns to see Eli looking at her with angry eyes "Oh dear I shouldn't have said that." Eli responds "You think…that's right you never think when it comes to our daughter. So from this point on keep your mouth shut." Harrison is silent because he knows his father is angry which he seldom gets. When his father speaks in anger his family knows not to cross him. Eli stands and goes to find Olivia. Without thinking he walks into the ladies room knowing that where she was headed and is accosted with the sound of Liv sobbing. "Sweet pea?" Eli calls out

But Liv can't answer as she sits in the closed stall "Da…daddy why do she say things like that to me?" Liv asks through sniffles barely able to get her question out. "Sweet pea your mom sometimes forget where she came from. See baby I've never told you kids this but, when your mom and I first met her parent didn't want us together either. They didn't think I was good enough for your mom. But we loved each other…we were in love. We ran off together, and let's just say your grandparents weren't too happy about it and both sides disowned us, but as you can see they eventually came around before they passes away. Your grandmother being the only one left adores me now." He says with a chuckle

Liv opens the stall door "Really dad?"

"Really baby. Love is not something you purchase. Its what you feel and you can't help who you fall in love with and I know you're in love with Fitzgerald and he's in love with you. I know this…I think your mom knows this too and just needs a little reminder of where she came from. I will be sure to remind her. Don't be afraid to love who you love sweet pea, the man is just white not a Martian and if he's who you love and he loves you then you can't let anyone or anything get in the way of that…not even your mother."

Liv slowly stops crying as she listens to her father and begins to feel better. She runs into her father's arms as he spreads them for a much needed hug. "Thank you daddy…I love you." "I love you too sweet pea now let's go back inside and enjoy the show."

They both head back inside and take their seats when suddenly Eli sees what he's been waiting for and taps Liv on the shoulder. She turns to him as he leans over and kisses her forehead "I think this part is for you." He nods toward the large dance floor. Liv turns back into the direction of all the families dancing on the floor when her eyes notices the couples slowly parting and the music lowers and Whitney Huston _I will always love you begins to play._ Once the last couple parts and all eyes are on him she loses her breath bringing her hand to her mouth. _Fitz_ she whispers.

Fitz slowly walks to her and boy does he stand out like a beautiful sore thumb. He is dressed in and all black tux with silk collar and tie. His size twelve shoes glare as the light hits them. He swag is so sexy Liv feels turned on. As he approaches and the song plays everyone is in awe even Maya, but she's also in shock. Harrison is impressed and Eli is proud. The sexiness oozes from Fitz as he continues to walk to his Livvie. Edison and Angela are both speechless.

Fitz finally reaches Liv and smiles his crooked smile with both hands in his pockets. "Hi."

"H…hi." She repeats the love greeting when the music stops and Fitz begins "Livvie from the first moment I saw you…I knew I was in love with you and since meeting you I have falling deeper and deeper in that love. I want to share my life with you. I want to grow old with you." Liv is unable to control the tears that were once tears of pain but are now tears of joy "I want to have a family with you and I can't see myself without you in my life. You have shown me that same love so I need to know…Olivia Carolyn Pope…" Fitz drops down to one knee and presents the ring he had inscribed "Will you marry me?"

Maya attempts to interrupt the proposal when Eli places his hand on her shoulder pulling her to him "If you mess this up for our daughter I will divorce you so fast leaving you feeling like you trying to do to our daughter. Don't make me chose Maya." Maya knows Eli is serious by the tone of his voice and the grip on her shoulder so she remains in her seat and keeps her mouth shut. "Just fake it like you do with everyone else." Maya drops her head momentarily before turning her attention back to her daughter and soon to be son in law.

"Say yes Livvie…say yes." Harrison whispers to his sister understanding that she is truly in love with this man. With tear streaming from her eyes Liv jumps from her seat with shaky hands as Fitz holds the ring against her finger. "YES YES YES BABY YESSSSSS!" Fitz slides the ring on her finger and stands pulling Liv into his arms kissing her in front of everyone. Liv with her arms wrapped tightly around Fitz's neck returns the passionate kiss and the crowd goes wild with applause. Everyone is smiling clapping whistling and cheering even Angela Edison and Maya.

No one sees color they only see a couple in love. The ball continues with Fitz and Liv front and center on the dance floor. History has been made tonight with Fitz being the first white man to attend the Black Ball proposing and getting the most wanted girl in attendance.

**A/N: I hope I did this some justice? Just a little more to go or maybe a lot more. Leave your thoughts….Until next time…Keke**


	13. Chapter 13

The Courage To Love Him

Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello Family I hope everyone is safe and well in this time. I have decided to take this story a little further. As our couple love life progresses we take the journey with them. Thank you all for your patients and thanks to all the authors who keep the updates coming…so many updates and I love it. I kind of miss reading sometimes and fall behind missing all the conversations about the new chapters. Thank you all for the follows and reviews. I will try to update more often as time and life permits. Stay Safe and Happy Reading!**

The night of the proposal was a defining moment for Liv and Fitz and the Pope family. Harrison gain a great deal of respect for his sister, Eli stands for his only daughter, Maya is muted for now, and Angela and Edison is still in shock. As they danced they were lost in one another. Nothing else mattered. No one else matter.

Eli's favor to Fitz was to allow him a moment to surprise Liv with his proposal. Being a large contributor to the Black Ball event he had some say so which allowed Fitz this moment. He simply made a call and stated what he wanted and everything was set in place. He watches as his daughter smiles at the man she loves and sees the joy in her eyes as he watches them dance.

Liv is so happy in this moment. She would have never imagined the love she feels for the man in front of her. "I love you babe so much and I love my ring it's so beautiful."

"I love you Livvie, I had it inscribed. " Liv face lights up even more "Really what does it say?" Fitz smiles and softly kisses her before answering "You'll have to wait until we get home to find out so no peeking." "But baby I want to know what it says." Liv whines "And you will and you will love it." Fitz presents his crooked smile and Liv lays her head on his chest and continues their dance.

After the third dance they approach the table where Liv's family is sitting. "I'm getting married." Liv pipes out showing her parents her ring.

"Congratulations sweet pea." Eli voice booms with pride

"Congrats sis." Harrison shares while hugging his sister

"I'm happy for you dear." Maya says with a small smile on her face.

"Let's have a toast to the newlyweds." Eli offers causing Liv and Fitz to look at each other with an unsure expression. _Dam I didn't think this all the way through_ Fitz thinks to himself _Oh shit_ Liv thinks to herself when Fitz leans over and whispers in her ear "Fake it babe just don't swallow." Liv smiles and takes the flute from her table already filled as Eli hands Fitz a flute. "To my beautiful daughter and soon to be son in law may your love for one another last as long as Maya's and mines." Maya looks at him now understanding how he can be so excepting of this union. "To Liv and Fitz." Harrison holds up his flute and shares and everyone repeats "To Liv and Fitz." They all take a drink as Liv pretends to take a sip.

"Oh my, this champagne is not that good. I think I'll have water instead." Liv states as she notices Angela and Edison walking towards them. "Congratulation Liv…Fitz." Angela states

Everyone turns their attention to the two. "Thanks." Both Liv and Fitz say at the same time. Edison follows suit and congratulates the couple as well. Fitz is unsure if he's being genuine or not but it seems as if he is. The men shake hands and Edison just nods at Liv and replaces his hand to the small of Angela's back. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Edison and Angela were officially dating. This doesn't sit very well with Maya. She gives Angela a look that could kill you on site but keeps her thoughts to herself.

Liv excuses herself to the bathroom and after a moment Angela follows. Fitz on the other hand is stuck with Edison so he uses this as his advantage to figure him out. "So Edison are you and Angela a thing now that Liv is off the market?"

Edison is taken back by Fitz question. "Excuse me?" He questions as the Pope family looks on. "You're excused…But I'm trying to understand you jumping from one best friend to the other. What's your angle here? You do know that Liv and Angela are best friends…right?"

"Best friends…woe woe wait a minute…I didn't know they even knew each other until today. I just asked Angela how she knew the Popes but she didn't answer me. Angela approached me, she showed interest in me. I had no clue they were friends…surely not best friends. I would have never given her the time of day. I swear I'm not that type of man."

"Wait you didn't know? How could you not know…she and all Liv's other girlfriends were all at her house warming?" Looking at him in disbelief and confusion Fitz states

"I swear I didn't see her nor did I pay much attention to anyone at her party. I was embarrassed that she was more focus on you so I left before any introductions were made. Then Mrs. Pope called me and invited me to dinner under the assumption that Liv invited me…Sorry Mrs. Pope but I can't have my reputation out there like this." Maya drops her head in shame. "Look Fitz I was attracted to Olivia yes but she made it perfectly clear she was happily in a relationship and not interested in dating me. I accepted that and moved on. I met Angela at Karen and Kevin's wedding she set next to me and introduced herself. I thought she was beautiful and asked her out to dinner. At no time did she disclose to me that she and Olivia were best friends but she will have to explain it to me when she returns." Fitz and the Pope's believe him so Fitz decides to drop his interrogation and enjoy his drink.

Meanwhile after relieving herself Liv exits the stall and sees Angela. "What do you want Angela?"

"Why haven't you been answering my calls or text messages?" Angela answers with much attitude

"Really Ang..? You are dating a man who was clearly chasing after me…your best friend. That's a violation. I now know that I can't trust you. You not only sleep with married men, but you did not follow the girl code."

"Liv you did not want him. You wanted Fitz. I asked you if it was okay."

"You asked me? When did you ask me Angela…no you told me, you didn't ask me, your exact words were, hell if you don't Edison he's the perfect IBM for me. That's not asking Ang."

"You said for me to have at it." Liv looks at her "It was rhetorical Angela. You were supposed to have a sit down and ask me if it was okay as to not violate the girl code but you never ask Angela you just do… married and all. No one is off limits when it comes to you. I don't need friends like that so yes I have not been answering you calls." Liv replies as she washes her hands.

Angela doesn't like the fact that Olivia has called her out and decides to hit below the belt. "You must still want Edison otherwise you wouldn't be this upset and to cut off our friendship over this shows me that I am right. Admit it Liv you still want Edison or at least have feelings for him."

Liv looks at Angela with disgust and disbelief "Let me make myself clear Angela. I have who I want. It's the principle that fucks me up, but I understand that a whore will be a whore. So please go live your life with whomever and have a bunch of babies for all I care. Don't come for me Angela unless I send for you, your desperation is showing girlfriend." Liv bumps her on her way out of the bathroom. Angela waits and composes herself before she too rejoined Edison Fitz and the Popes.

Angela notices as Fitz and Liv embrace but what she doesn't notice is the look on Edison's face. He is livid. He feels betrayed and played. The fact that Angela didn't mention that she was Liv's best friend doesn't sit well with him. He feels used as if Angela intentionally came after him to have one up on Liv or some dumb shit like that. He now saw Angela as a gold digger after his money, or someone who wanted to be attached to someone who has a title and a trust fund. He was a perfect mark. She seduced him. They slept together on the first night and every night since then. He really liked her and now he felt like he hated her.

Once she reaches him he excuses himself gripping her by the arm and swiftly walking out of the hall. "What was that about?" Liv looks to Fitz and asks in a whisper. "He didn't know you guys were best friends." Fitz answers with a smirk.

Liv decided before anyone can notice she's not drinking that she was ready to leave. "Mom dad I've had a long day so Fitz and I are going to head out." Fitz looks at Liv as he feels her squeeze his hand underneath the table. They congratulate them again and decided to leave as well with a promise to see both Liv and Fitz for dinner tomorrow. As Fitz and Liv exit the building they see Edison and Angela arguing.

"You played me Angela." He screams "No Eddy I didn't play you, I really like you." She quickly stated "You made me look like an ass in there. People think I'm some kind of pig instead of a respectable guy. Why didn't you tell me you knew Olivia?" She begins to stutter "I…I…I don't know Eddy it just didn't come up."

His face contorts "No you knew I would not have given you the time of day if you had told me. I don't jump from friend to friend. I'm not a desperate man and this is…" He points from her to himself "Is over. I never want to see you again."

Angela begins to panic. Little did Edison know Angela had fallen for him… deeply. "Eddy no…please don't do this. I'm in love with you Eddy. Please don't do this…don't go baby." But Edison is not listening he continues walking away.

Angela yells out "Edison please don't go…baby I'm sorry." Edison walks back towards her and tosses her cab fare and walks around his car retrieving his keys driving off leaving Angela standing outside alone. Fitz car arrives and he and Liv also drive off without a second thought. Maya sees Angela but keeps walking to her car as well. Eli and Harrison was none the wiser.

Once inside of the car Liv removes her ring and reads the inscription. _THE LOVE OF MY LIFE_ she reads in her head. Tears pool from her eyes "Baby I love it. You're the love of my life too and I love you so much." Fitz reaches over and uses his thumb to wipe away her fallen tears. "You're going to be my wife." "You're going to be my husband." They both are the happiest they've ever been in this moment.

"You didn't tell me Angela was dating Edison. What's up with that?" Fitz asks

"I didn't realize she was. I knew she stayed behind at the wedding but that's Angela's M.O. she likes going after men that are clear with or interested in someone else including me."

"But isn't it's like some kind of girl code against that sort of thing?"

"Yes babe, if you find yourself slightly interested in someone your girlfriend either dated or the guy wanted to date you are supposed to ask your girl if she's okay with you going after that man. It's kind of like giving your blessing so there won't be any confusion or problems, and if you girl say no then that guy is off limits, if she says yes then it open season but Angela just went for it without the sit down. So she's out of the friend circle once I share with the girls they are dating."

"Oh okay that's why Edison was so upset. He said he didn't know you guys were friends. He said he didn't even see Angela at the house warming and you know what? I believe him."

"Well it's whatever she can have him, but she and I are no longer friends because I don't trust her especially around you. She had the nerve to accuse me of having feelings for Edison. That girl is delusional and jealous."

"Well it looks like karma came back quickly because Edison publicly dumped her in front of everyone."

"Not our problem babe." Liv answers as they arrive at Fitz's home.

They attack one another immediately after closing the front door. They leave no room to breathe. Fitz takes Liv right in the front doorway before taking her to his room and then taking her there as well. The love making is passionate and powerful. The sound of Liv screams can be heard throughout the walls as it echoes through the large home. Fitz strong voice vibrates strongly as well. Liv thought she didn't want or even like kinky sex but with Fitz nothing was off limits.

They made love in every position possible. Standing sitting missionary doggy French scissors upside down right side up on the floor, in the shower, across the bed on the edge of the bed against the wall and anywhere else they desired. Olivia was officially sexually wiped out and so was Fitz by the time they finally collapsed on the bed sideways falling asleep with Fitz still housed inside of Liv's love canal. The sheets were no longer on the bed and neither were the top covers. Too tired to move another inch they both gave in to their body's unwillingness to go any further and give in to sleep.

The following day Fitz wakes and looks over at the clock and is amazed that it read 12:37 pm. He notices Liv is spread eagle on the bed with her arm and leg draped over his body. He eyes land on her stomach and he smiles while rubbing his large hand over it. Liv feels his touch and wakes from her sexual slumber. "Hi." "Hi." Liv looks down at Fitz hand rubbing over her stomach and smiles. "I can't believe you're pregnant." "Me neither maybe tomorrow will make it real at our appointment."

"So when are you gonna share the news with your family and girlfriends?" Fitz asks not really looking at Liv but at her stomach as he continues rubbing his hand over it. "I was hoping after we got hitched."

"Okay how soon can I marry you?"

"I want to get married before I start to show so within the next two months. Hopefully I can still hide it until then."

"Livvie if you can plan it we can do it. Just give me a date."

"Mid-June…let's say June 15th I will be 4 months but I think we can pull it off."

"How about next month on Mother's day. That way we can celebrate our anniversary and mother's day and you get a two for one every year?"

"Are you trying to be funny Fitz? How can I celebrate Mother's Day with my mother if I'm celebrating me being a mom and my anniversary?"

"By getting your mom a gift and spending the rest of the day with me allowing your dad handle the rest."

"That don't sound too bad, I wouldn't have to sit through my mom's drama an entire day." They both laugh "But seriously babe, how about the weekend before or after Mother's Day. I couldn't possibly do that to my mom."

"Okay the weekend after Mother's Day which is…?" Fitz reaches for his phone on the floor at the foot of the bed and checks his calendar. "May 16th." "May 16th it is then. Oh my god I have to call my girlfriends." Liv jumps up and stops in her tracks. "Holy shit my pussy's sore!" Fitz busts out laughing at how she drags it out. "Stop laughing babe that's not funny." "I'm sorry…wait…wait." Liv begins to pout at Fitz laughter "Let me run you a bath. Stay put. It's because of me you're sore I'll take care of you." Liv lies back down with a smile on her face as Fitz leaps from the bed and runs to start her bath handing Liv her phone from her purse after running downstairs to retrieve it.

Liv dials Abby, Abby dials Lisa, and Lisa dials Kim. Once everyone is on the call Liv shares her news "Ahhhhhh I'm getting marriiiiiiiieeeeed." Everyone screams with excitement and joy. They ask her every question all speaking at the same time. When did he ask? How did he propose? Where did he propose? How big is her ring? When is the date set for? Liv answered all of their questions with glee. Everyone is over the top with joy for their friend and sister. The ladies are surprised and shocked that Fitz did it in front of her parents and the fact that Eli gave his blessing. But the energy changed when she told them about Angela showing up to the ball with Edison.

"What the fuck Liv, she really started dating him?" Abby yells out

"She so fucking foul." Kim adds

"So this bitch was for real about going after Edison? Did she even ask you Liv?" Lisa angrily asks

"Nope she used the conversation at the wedding as her green light. I never green lighted it." Liv answers

"I'm so through with her. Angela be doing the most." Abby comments

"Girl we all are. Liv's getting married, I'm getting married, Abs you're in a relationship, Kim you about the only one who don't have to worry she likes dick and married men too much." A frowning Lisa says with great irritation

Liv looks up as Fitz walks back into the room in just his boxer briefs "I got to go ladies my fiancé is ready to bathe me." All the ladies ohh and ahh before hanging up the phone right before Fitz lifts Liv from the bed and carries her to the tub. "It smells delicious in here. Oh my candles and bubbles a girl could get used to this."

"Get used to it Livvie, because this is how I treat the woman I love." Fitz states kissing her before placing her in the large Jacuzzi tub turning on the jets to relax her sore muscles and vagina. "How does that feel?" "It will feel better if you joined me." And with one swoop Fitz is naked and sliding in behind her in the tub. They both relax and take a moment to enjoy just being there with one another.

After twenty minutes of soaking talking and just enjoying one another Fitz gently washes Liv from head to toe careful to take extra care around his favorite area. Once cleaned and relaxed they dry dress and have brunch since it was now after 1 in the afternoon.

"Fitz where is your dad and Boom?"

"He got a hotel last night because I kind of told him about my plans to propose and us having a baby. He should be back tonight. He wanted to give us privacy."

"We could have gone to my place babe; your dad shouldn't be in a hotel."

"He insisted love. It was his idea. Don't worry he makes his own decisions and he's kind of stubborn." This causes Liv to giggle. "How about we invite him to dinner at my parents tonight so everyone can meet?" "Livvie baby that a great idea. You call your parent and I'll call pops." Liv call her dad and Fitz calls his dad and shares with them the plan. All parties agree.

An hour before they are to be at the Pope's Gerry and Boom walks through the door. "Well there she is Ms. Olivia we meet again." Liv looks up from the sofa "Gerry oh my god and Boom." She jumps to her feet but before she could reach Gerry Boom in on her licking her face wagging his tail excited to be reunited. "Wow my dog has even fallen in love with you baby." "Oh my goodness Boom my baby, mommy is so happy to see you too. That's my boy…yessss mommy loves you too Boomster." "Boomster?" Both Fitz and Gerry say at the same time "Oh hell naw come here Boom Skid Daly skid Boom here now. My dog name is not Boomster."

"He's my doggie too." Liv whines as she watches Boom trot over to Fitz on command "Yes baby but his name is Boom not Boomster." Liv laughs as she walks over to Gerry and gives him a hug. "It's so good seeing you again Gerry." "You too Liv, but its dad now or pop as Fitz likes to call me." "Okay then its dad. I will let Fitz have the pop title." "Congratulation dear I knew you could do it." "Thanks dad…really for everything." Gerry heart is filled. He's always wanted a daughter and lately a grandchild and Liv is blessing him with both. "Fitz my boy I'm proud of you." Fitz smiles as he shows Boom attention giving him a big welcome home after realizing he really missed his best friend.

After Gerry got settled in and his luggage was put away Boom feed and walked they head out to the Pope's. "So dad how long are you visiting?" Gerry smiles happy to share his news with Liv "Well Livvie dear I'm actually looking to take up residency now that I'm gaining a daughter and grandchild I want and need to be closer to my family. I was hoping you and my son could help me find a place." "We got you pop. I actually know a good realtor. I will give her a call tomorrow."

They reach the Pope's and Liv walks in first "Mom daddy we're here." Liv yells out and the Pope's all appear from different parts of the home. Fitz takes the lead handing Eli an expensive bottle of wine as he introduces his father to the Pope's including Harrison when Liv notices Harry doesn't have a girl by his side. She would have to ask him about that later. "Welcome to our home. It's nice to meet you Gerry." "Thank you Eli same here and you as well Mrs. Pope…Harrison." "Sir." Harrison responds "Thank you Gerry I wish we would have had time to really get to know each other before now." Maya states as Eli squeezes her waist warning her not to get started. "Come shall we sit for dinner." Eli instructs giving Maya a look after everyone walks towards the dining area

This marriage is happening whether Maya wants it to or not. She needed to find a moment alone with her daughter to try and talk some sense into her. _How can she marry a gardener doesn't she know she deserve better. Look at how this man dresses he can't even afford nice jeans. Always so casual with old jeans and putting on a suit jacket doesn't make it a suit. Anyone can rent a tux for a couple of hours. He's probably too cheap or can't afford to buy a tux or a suit for that much. God he needs a haircut. Probably can't afford that either. Yes he's very handsome and charming but what could Liv possibly see in this man? Any man can be handsome and charming but what does his bank account look like?_

Maya comes out of her thoughts "Livvie dear can you help me bring out dinner?" "Yes mom." Liv and Maya heads for the kitchen leaving the men at the table. She wastes no time hitting Liv with the questions. "Liv honey are you sure about this whole marriage thing…I mean you barely know Fitz and…" "Mom I love him…Fitz and I are going to be together. You had no problem when Edison planned a whole life with me without even talking to me, but because you thought he was the one I was supposed to just be with him even though I had no attraction to him."

Maya continues placing food in the prep dishes to take to the table as Liv grabs them and places them on the table in the dining room before returning to the kitchen. "I'm just saying Livvie for Christ sake he's a gardener." Liv turns to her mom tired of her calling Fitz a gardener. "No mom…he's my fiancé and a self-made multimillionaire with several multimillion dollar landscaping businesses across the US. So if this is really about you doubting Fitz can take care of me…DON'T! Unless it about something else…like the color of his skin hopefully not and this will be the last time you call Fitz a gardener because I choose him mom. To be my man, fiancé, and soon to be husband and like you chose daddy over your own parents I will choose Fitz over you." Liv takes the two of the last four dishes and walks out of the kitchen. Maya is left speechless. Not so much from Liv's threat but the fact that Fitz is a multimillionaire. Suddenly a smile presents itself on her face as she also exits the kitchen.

The energy at the dinner table is exciting and fun and welcoming. Maya entire posture has changed and she's very chatty "So Fitz my daughter tells me you own several successful businesses. I'd love to hear about them."

Fitz looks across the table at Liv as she sits next to Harrison and she smiles raising one brow as she continues to eat. Fitz smiles as well "Well Mrs. Pope I currently have 5 landscaping businesses one in New York Washington Philadelphia New Orleans as well as here in LA with the prospects of opening another in Chicago." Maya nearly faints at his disclosure

"Son I must say you have really done well for yourself Gerry you must be proud." Eli says

"I stick my chest out every day Eli but his mother was his biggest inspiration and the reason he found his passion. I just showed him the business end of things." Gerry shares

"So Fitz does that mean you're like rich or something?" Harrison finally finds his voice

"Or something Harrison. I do pretty well." He answers

"But how well…are you a millionaire?"

"Let's just say any children I bare will be heirs."

"Wow Liv you did good sis. Your man is loaded."

Eli shifts the subject "Gerry I hear you're retired."

"Yes soiree. I hung up my suit and tie. I have time to enjoy life now."

"So what are you doing to keep busy these days?" Eli continues

"Well boring stuff like golfing traveling or just taking time for myself. I decided to move here from Washington. Fitz and Liv are helping me find a realtor for residency to be closer to my son." He ends it there not wanting to say too much seeing no one is talking about the pregnancy or the wedding "I'd like to propose a toast to my son and his beautiful fiancé Livvie." Everyone raises their glass "Too Fitz and Livvie." They all say in unison "Too Fitz and Livvie."

The dinner is done and Maya request that Liv and Harrison bring out dessert. They both clear the table before bringing out the peach cobbler. While in the kitchen Liv finally goes for it "Harry what's going on with you. No girlfriend?"

Harrison gets a certain look that Liv knows well "I'll talk to you about it later." "Did something happen?" Harrison turns away from Liv "Later Liv." He returns to the dining area. Liv is confused and somewhat worried. She knows something is up with her brother he's been very quiet and that's so not Harry. She also knows she would have to wait until he's ready to talk.

"So Livvie Fitzgerald have you guys set a date yet we really should start planning marriage is a big deal?" Maya asks as Liv sits down to have dessert causing everyone at the table to stop and stare at her. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop on carpeted flooring.

**A/N: Well there you have it family. Our couple is in this together. Liv is claiming her man and giving her mother the business. She means business when it comes to her fiancé. I bet you guys thought Edison was going to be an ass? What about Miss Angela she too much. She's officially been kicked out of the girls club. How do you ladies feel about the girl code? Do you agree your friend should talks with you about possibly dating someone who tried to date you or dated you? And finally Mrs. Maya how do you guys now feel about her…..Until next time…..Keke**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Courage To Love Him**

**A/N: I so love you guys. I hope everyone is staying safe. I tried to make this a longer chapter but it's so much to be said, and I love keeping you guy's attention. This chapter will answer a lot of unanswered question about past events and conversations. So just know this one has a cliffhanger at the end. I couldn't help myself. It's like I needed to do this. So I don't apologize but I will be loading another chapter soon. I did not proofread so there may be some grammar errors.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 14**

"So Livvie Fitzgerald have you guys set a date yet we really should start planning marriage is a big deal?" Maya asks as Liv sits down to have dessert causing everyone at the table to stop and stare at her. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop on carpeted flooring.

Liv looks at her mother to see if she's serious "Umm yes May 16th."

"Oh well we better get started on the planning my dear daughter a year could go by so fast." Maya excitedly expresses causing Liv to frown not really liking the fact that since finding out Fitz has money she all of a sudden likes him and is on board with the wedding and the fact she thinks Liv is talking about getting married a year from now, but she keeps her thoughts to herself and will talk with Fitz about it later. "Why the change of heart mom I thought you were not on board with Fitz and I?" Liv inquires

"Oh Livvie dear my biggest concern was you being taken care of financially and Fitz is able to do that. I never want to see my only daughter struggling besides a year from now when the wedding comes I'm sure I will know everything there is to know about Fitz. So Fitz will you be requiring Liv to sign a pre-nup?

But before Fitz could answer he and everyone else at the table damn near chock on either their food or drink. Fitz looks at Liv and sees that she about to go off. The look on her face says everything he needs to know about how she's feeling and it's not good. Liv tosses her fork onto her plate and slowly pushes her chair back from the table before speaking. "Mother first of all we are getting married May 16th as in next month and whether I sign a prenup or not is rude of you to ask and none of your business."

Maya Eli and even Harrison heard nothing but _next month_ in Liv's statement but before anyone could question her on it Maya takes the floor. "Next month, what the hell do you mean next month? Over my dead body will you be getting married next month!" Liv refuses to back down and goes in "You can't tell me what I can and can not do mother I am not a child. I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions."

Eli jumps in "Sweet pea next month is quit soon, can you tell me why?"

Liv without thinking and out of frustration yells out "Because I love him and he loves me, plus it's what I want." Gerry pats Fitz on the knee trying to comfort him as he sees Fitz temper starting to rise as his leg bounces up and down. Eli looks at Fitz and without words Fitz conveys his love for Liv with one look. Plus Eli understood what it was like to fall in love with someone you've barely known. But Maya was not having any of this. She wasn't quite sure why but she felt this thing as she called it with Liv and Fitz was being rushed. But she really hated was the she was no longer able to control Liv's life "What is the rush Livvie? If Fitz really loves you like you say he does then he will be there a year from now?" She expressively shares looking to Fitz for clarity she asks "Fitzgerald what is the rush why do you need to marry my daughter so quickly? How can you possibly be in love with her when you barely know her, she barely knows you?"

Fitz tries to answer "Mrs. Pope I…" But is interrupted by Olivia "No babe, you don't owe her an explanation." Liv stands from her seat "She clearly just doesn't like you. First you pretend he's not fit for me because you assumed he didn't make much money referring to him as a gardener when you clearly know what he does as a profession, then I tell you he's a self-made millionaire and you want to know when's the wedding clearly being fake and not to mention disrespectful with that prenup question. This ends here mother you are being a hypocrite right and I can't with you right now Fitz and I are getting married and you can be a part of my journey or not. I want you to be a part of everything but it's your choice."

Maya not being able to control herself keeps it coming "Olivia Carolyn Pope if you marry this man next month you and I…" In the mist of her rant Eli who has had enough slams his fist onto the table causing all the china to rattle spoons and all. "Maya Marie Pope that is enough!" This causes everyone to jump from being startled. "If you say one more word you will have to deal with me in front of everyone here!" Maya shuts down like a child being check by her father. "Sweet pea… Fitz congratulation and Gerry it's been a pleasure but I need to speak to my wife." Eli shares indicating it's time for everyone to leave. He was angry and Liv Harrison and even Maya knew it.

Everyone stands to leave including Harrison so he waits until he gets outside to ask Liv a very important question. "Umm Livvie can I stay at your place tonight? Plus I really need to talk with you." Without thinking Liv answers "Sure." She then looks to Fitz "Baby are you coming over or should I meet you at your place?" Fitz opens her door "Where you go I go love." He smiles as everyone takes up their positions inside of his car. Liv apologizes for her mother's behavior to both Fitz and Gerry.

Gerry is dropped off at Fitz place and he Liv and Harrison heads to her place. Harrison is amazed at Fitz's home even though he only seen the outside. "You really are rich dude?" Harrison says in awe of what he sees

"I do alright." Fitz responds always humble when it comes to his wealth

Once everyone is settled in Harrison explains to Liv and Fitz about his conversation with Eli after they arrived home from the ball. Eli was in protective father mode about Liv and no nonsense mode with him. Harrison shared that Eli told him it's time for him to stop hiding behind mommy and daddy. That he needed to grow up. He also explained how he was disappointed in how Harrison treated women and he was no longer allowed to bring different women into his home and now that he had graduated and had a good paying job he needed to leave the nest and find a place of his own and that he only had till the end of the month whether he found a place or not. He felt lost. He felt fear because he's never really had to take care of himself. He didn't know what to do or where he would go.

Liv look up at Fitz standing behind the sofa leaning down as he listens. She raises a brow asking a silent question and Fitz answers with a brow raise of his own indicating it's her choice. She turns her attention back to Harrison who's clearly scared. "Is that why you were so quiet at dinner?" "Yeah I should know how to do this Liv but I don't and I feel stupid."

She grabs him into a hug "Oh Harr you're not stupid don't ever say that about yourself. Mommy and daddy clearly enabled you and now daddy's just frustrated with everything, but you don't have to worry you can stay here Fitz and I will help you figure everything out. You may even be able to lease from me soon Fitz and I will be moving together into his place but I'm with daddy no line of women coming and going. You will pay rent and utilities once I move out. I will help you budget. You must keep up the yard and take care of my home. If you can do that little brother I got you…deal?" Harrison smiles and looks up at Fitz then back at Liv "Deal." "Great now you can use the guest room furthest from mines for now. Once I move out you can take the master if you'd like. Please don't paint my house Harry?" Harrison laughs but promises not to change much and not to repaint. Liv hands him the extra key from her key chain.

After their talk Harrison head to the guest room and Liv and Fitz sit and talk. "Are you okay Livvie?" She smiles placing her head on his shoulder "Yeah babe I'm fine. I'm sorry again about my mother." Fitz shifts to find more comfort "its okay Livvie as long as were on the same page and in this together I'm good." Liv looks up and pulls Fitz face down for a kiss. After the kiss Liv notice Fitz mind is somewhere else. "Babe what is it? Something's on your mind I can tell."

Fitz lets his head fall on the back of the sofa and sighs "Liv baby I don't want to come between you and your mother. I feel like since meeting me you and your mom have not been on good terms and now you guys are having full blown arguments about me. What I'm trying to say is maybe waiting to get married is not a bad thing. I love you enough to wait. I hate that you and your mother are at odds because of me. I'm sorry I mess up your plan to be married before you had children. I understand that you want any children you have to have their father's last name and our baby can still have that and then a couple of months later we get married and change your name."

Liv sits up so she can look Fitz directly in the eyes when she speaks to him. "Fitz listen, nothing we do will make my mom happy except to have total control over my decision making and if I do that you and I…" She points you him to herself "Will not be together no matter how much money you have. I really don't believe it's about how much money you make love. It's about race…that fact that you are not black. She won't come right out and say it, but we all including my dad know what she's really saying. Why do you think I was so hung up on finding my perfect IBM? I was raised to think that way; taught to be racist without seeing myself as a racists if that makes sense? I don't have the mind nor energy to fight with my mom over my life. I will never win but I will take charge of my life because I now have a reason to…and that reason is you. I never noticed how much control I had given my mother over my life until I met you, and to be honest because of you, I see the real Maya Pope and the real Olivia Pope."

This brings a smile to Fitz making him push forward with his next question "So, umm you told your brother you're moving in with me…did you really mean that, I mean we never discussed it and I don't want to assume?" "Babe it the next step we are engaged now and it only makes since." "I get that…" "Wait… do you not want to live together should I not have assumed I'd move in with you?" Fitz sees the panic in Liv's face and quickly interjects "No Livvie it's not that at all. I just wanted to be sure you're okay doing this because we just never had a chance to discuss any of this, but I'm all for you moving in with me. I want to share everything I have with you. It just feels like everything is moving so fast…the pregnancy, the proposal, you moving out of your home. You just purchased this house this year and haven't even really broken it in yet. I just don't want you to one day wake up and regret choosing me."

Liv becomes emotional "Babe, I thank you for thinking of me and putting my feeling before your own, but I'm in this for the long haul. We are in this together. I'm engaged to you, and having your baby, I understand that my life plans are a little out of sequence but it is what it is. I've fallen in love with you and will follow you over a cliff, as I told you Mr. you're stuck with me. I'm not giving up my home just moving out of it and in with you and Boom."

"So tomorrow we go the doctor and see our baby? I'm excited are you?"

"Yes especially now that you are going with me and I don't have to do this alone." "Let's finish this in the bedroom before you end up exposing me in front of your brother." Liv smiles as she rubs Fitz erection through his pant "I thought you'd never ask." The two shower and engage in a much needed release several times before retiring to bed.

The Pope's on the other hand did not retired to be for quite some time. Eli was very angry with his wife and he was now ready to tell her so and put his foot down. He's had enough of her high and mighty attitude. Once he was sure his children were gone he turned to Maya who was still sitting at the dining table. "Living room…Now!" He demands

Maya stands and walks almost childlike to the living room and takes a seat. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're need to control our daughter is getting way out of hand. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"She's moving too fast Eli. Can't you see that? She barely knows him?"

"You barely knew me and look at us now." He pauses "I will not have you discouraging our daughter. She's a very smart young lady and can make her own choices. She doesn't need you making them for her. You can't possibly know what's best for her love…she is not you Maya and unless you want to lose her you will mind your business and just be there for her. I will not allow you to continue to make our daughter feel bad about her life choices. This I will promise you Maya if you continue down this path I will choose my daughter and you will be left alone to fend for yourself financially and otherwise."

With a huff Maya spill out "You wouldn't"

"Try me." Eli state with a sneer "Olivia has done everything to please you all of her life and now she's stepping into her own person and you will respect that and allow her to do so. Are we clear?" "But Eli dear he's doesn't come from where we come from he…." Eli cuts her off "You mean the hood? Cause that where we come from. The freaking hood lower class, the poorest of the poor or did you forget? It seems to me you have a problem with his race just admit it and you're making excuses. I will say this you need to get over it because she loves him and there's nothing you can do when a woman is in love you should know this."

"Oh dear you're right…I do have a problem with his race. I just wanted her to fall in love and marry a prominent successful black man am I wrong for that?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with dear but we as her parents needs to except and respect our daughter's choices even if we may not agree with them."

"You're right dear I will try to do better. I don't want to lose you or her."

"Good now let's go to bed I have a surprise for you in the bedroom." Maya smiles and follows her husband hoping for the surprise he loves to share with his mouth.

…

The following morning Fitz and Liv prepare to go to the doctor's appointment when Liv notices Harrison has already left so she and Fitz heads to his house before going to the appointment so Fitz could change clothes. Once at the appointment Liv's name is called and they both follow the nurse to the back when the doctor's enters the room. "Hello Ms. Pope and Mr.…?" Fitz quickly stands and finishes the sentence "Grant, Fitz Grant." "Mr. Grant I'm Dr. Elizabeth North I see you both are here to confirm a pregnancy?"

Liv looks at Fitz and smiles "Well I was confirmed at another clinic, I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with the pregnancy."

"Okay I understand, so what I want to do is take some blood to determine for myself and check your HCG levels and then we will do an ultrasound so you can possibly hear the heartbeat. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good." Liv states as Fitz adds "Great." Both smiling like two Chinese cats

The blood work is taken and 45 minutes or so the doctor returns with a look of concern on her face. She takes a seat and clears her throat. "Umhm I have your results but I must say I have some concerns about you HCG levels. They are very high and that concerns me. You say you might be about 8 weeks?" Liv nods as Fitz look on "Well the normal range for 8 weeks of pregnancy is 7,650-230,000 MIU/ml yours are currently reading at 5000,000 and this concerns me because when your number are way too high. I'm concerned with a possible molar pregnancy." Liv and Fitz gasp as Fitz takes Liv's hand into his. "But I need to do and ultrasound to confirm which type you may be experiencing a whole molar pregnancy or a half molar pregnancy. The ultrasound will tell me this. I'm sorry to have to tell you guys this, but I'm a straight shooter and I like to just cut to the chase with my patients. I apologize ahead of time for having to share this news."

"What's a molar pregnancy?" Fitz asks feeling Liv anxiety kicking in

"It's an abnormal pregnancy that occurs when a non-viable fertilized egg implants into the uterus in the form of cells and fails to come to term. There are two types of molar pregnancies as I stated before but neither will produce a full pregnancy. It causes your HCG levels to rise a great deal which is an indicator for this type of pregnancy. I will need to do a vaginal ultrasound as well for the best diagnosis. If this is the case I will have to perform a D&C to remove the cells.

"So I will miscarry?" Liv asks with trembling lips

"Well if you are experiencing a half molar pregnancy yes, but if you're experiencing a whole molar pregnancy there is no fetus so no. Either way the pregnancy will not make it to term. I'm very sorry."

Fitz drops his head and Liv sits in shock. "Are you sure?" Liv asks "Yes Ms. Pope your HCG levels are a clear indication of this." "O…okay umm what do you need from me?"

"Let's start with the ultrasound." Dr. North expresses while standing motioning for Liv to lie on the exam table with Fitz by her side holding her hand the entire time Liv didn't feel as much fear as she did when she was alone in the last exam room.

The ultrasound is performed and just as Dr. North suspected there was not embryo just a bunch of cells attached to the uterine wall. No sign of a fetus or pregnancy. Olivia was experiencing a whole molar pregnancy with just the placenta attached to some cells. Dr. North performed the D&C and removed the cells being that it was an out-patient procedure and Dr. North's office was located inside of the hospital. Liv was told to follow-up in six weeks. She was also given birth control of her choice which was the pill. Since there was no baby Liv and Fitz was able to handle their disappointment a bit better than had they actually lost their baby.

Fitz takes Liv back to his place and shares with his dad today events. Gerry is so disappointed so he grabs Liv and hugs her causing her to cry. So he pulls Fitz in and the three cry together.

Over the next two weeks Fitz pampered spoiled and catered to Liv's every need or want or desire. He was not sure if the pregnancy bothered her or not after that day. She didn't mention it or talk about it. She just continued on as if it never happened. She also was not in the mood for any intimacy outside of kissing and cuddling. Getting married also became and undiscussed issue after telling Fitz she agreed with his decision to wait and just enjoy being engaged for a while.

She told her parents she was going to push the wedding date to sometime next year but wasn't sure of a date as of yet. Maya was filled with joy but Eli was concerned. He knew something had happened to make his daughter move the wedding date but he needed to wait until she was ready to talk about it.

Fitz decided to go with the Langston and Langston group after Liv looked over his paperwork and agreed with their decision for his investment to open another business in Chicago. Edison made partner with the group and Fitz became his client. Today was the meeting to sign off on the final paperwork and Fitz was scheduled to meet with Edison later today. After the meeting Fitz found Edison to be an okay guy. Edison apologized again about his initial encounter with Liv. He respected Fitz and Liv because they both could have pulled Fitz account and easily when with Liv's group but they didn't and that meant a lot to Edison. He also shared with Fitz his displeasure in what happened with Angela but admitted he still had feelings for her. Fitz shared his thoughts as well telling Edison that what was done was done and if he really cared about Angela he should do maybe give her a call. Edison took him up on his advice but Angela was in the wind.

No one had heard from her since they last saw her at the ball. When Fitz got home later that day he shared with Liv what he and Edison discussed so Liv tried to reach out to Angela herself but was unsuccessful in her efforts as well.

Over the next two months Liv had officially moved in with Fitz and Harrison had move into Liv's home. Gerry also stayed in LA and found a modest home not too far from Fitz and Liv. Lisa finally set a wedding date for August and Abby got engaged. Kim came out and publicly dated. Everyone seemed to be moving forward in their relationships and their lives. So it seemed. Still no one had heard from Angela. Liv was starting to feel bad for the way she treated her. She was a bit hard on her about the whole girl code seeing she and Edison never dated. So she talked with the other ladies and they all decided to get over the whole ordeal and check on their friend.

They all got together after several unanswered phone calls and went to her home only to find that it was up for sale and no one resided there. They then called her job to see if she was available only to find that she no longer worked there. This was not like Angela and now they were all worried. So they contacted her parents only to find out that she has a new man she lives with but since meeting him she doesn't come around much and her parent's didn't know where they lived, but they also expressed how they didn't like the guy she was dating because he gave them bad vibes and when they expressed their concerns she distanced herself from them.

Later that night as Liv prepared dinner she shared her concerns about Angela with Fitz. "Fitz I'm worried this is not like Angela to just go off with some guy."

"Yeah well she's and adult Liv." Liv quickly turns to Fitz "I know that Fitz what I'm saying is she would never quit her job and not talk to her parents just like that without talking to someone."

"Well speaking of talking to someone when are you going to talk about us getting married as well as our non-existent sex life?" Liv stiffens "We have sex."

Fitz becomes frustrated running his hand over his face "Really Liv? That's all you have to say?" Liv stirs the sauce she's making "Fitz I told you I don't want to end up pregnant again."

"And I told you we could use condoms until you felt more comfortable."

"But what if one breaks or leaks?"

"Okay I get that I can pull out Liv but what about setting a wedding date? What's your excuse for that. When I wanted to wait you said no then you came to me and said we should wait after the pregnancy thing. Do you not want to marry me now? Do you not love me anymore?" Fitz voice drops sadly with the question causing Liv to stop what she's doing and turn to him. "Babe…no I love you. I will always love you. I just…just I'm scared Fitz." "Of marrying me?" "No babe…of disappointing my mother. We've been getting along so well since we decided to wait…" Fitz interrupts "You mean since you decided to wait?" Liv turns and walks away and begins stirring the sauce again "I thought you understood when I told you I wanted to wait?"

"That still doesn't negate the fact that you decided to wait not me. I'm just making sure we are clear on that." In that moment Liv's cell phone rings and she walks over to the counter to retrieve it. "Hey Har can I call you back?"

Harrison's voice comes through the phone "Liv can you come to the house?"

"Har I'm in the middle of something can this wait?"

"No Liv get your ass over here now and bring Fitz with you." Harrison hangs up and the line goes dead. Liv looks at her cell phone in disbelief "We need to go to the house." "Why did something happen?" Liv turns off the stove "I don't know but my brother just cussed at me and told me to get there and to bring you." Fitz jumps up from his seated position "Let's go."

**A/N: I couldn't help myself I had to leave you guys wanting more. So cliffhanger it is. What do you think happened? And what do you think about the chapter. What going on with Liv? What going on with Angela? What do you guys think about Fitz staying with Langston and Langston? I know these questions are all mixed up but I'm going off memory. What about Eli and Maya's discussion? Leave your thoughts, Just know I'm still writing as we speak…..Until next time….Keke**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Courage To Love Him**

**A/N: I can't get much past you guys. So many of you were right on track with where I was going with this story. BRAVO! I'm sorry to say we have reached the end of our journey with this one. Don't worry I enjoy writing and will back soon with another journey with our couple. I love writing Olitz. Someone on twitter asked me to take on writing a Scandal verse based fiction. I just might try my hand in it. I really enjoy using my imagination more so than following a script. But we'll see. So let's see who's at Liv's house and why Harrison felt the need to call. Stay safe everyone.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 15**

**Previously….**

Harrison's voice comes through the phone "Liv can you come to the house?"

"Har I'm in the middle of something can this wait?"

"No Liv get your ass over here now and bring Fitz with you." Harrison hangs up and the line goes dead. Liv looks at her cell phone in disbelief "We need to go to the house." "Why did something happen?" Liv turns off the stove "I don't know but my brother just cussed at me and told me to get there and to bring you." Fitz jumps up from his seated position "Let's go."

Fitz and Liv grab their things and head out "You do know we are not done talking about everything…right" Fitz shares

"I know babe but please know I am marrying you I just don't know when."

"Yeah okay…whatever." Fitz states feeling done with the entire conversation for now

Liv's phone rings "Harrison we're on the way we should be there shortly." She pauses and listens "Umhm yes he's with me. I said we didn't I?" Liv hangs up but remains silent with worry clearly showing in her face. Fitz sees this but doesn't say a word

15 minutes later they pull into Liv's driveway and enter the home. What they see causes them to pause. Harrison is standing over a bruised and battered Angela. Liv immediately runs to her looking from her to Harry. "Oh my god Angela what happened to you, where have you been?" Fitz walks and stands next to Harrison silently asking what happened and Harrison gives him a shoulder hunch as to say I have no clue. Liv pulls Angela into a hug causing Angela to ball uncontrollably.

After a few moment of hugging Liv sits next to Angela on the sofa while Fitz and Harrison sits across from them. "Angela who did this to you?"

Angela tries to calm her emotions. "Liv I'm so sorry I didn't have anywhere else to go. I...I'm sorry for how I treated you…but I'm scared and I needed somewhere to hide so he can't find me."

"Who Angela…so who can't find you?" Liv inquires

"Wilson this guy I've been dating…I didn't know Liv…when Edison left me that night he just appeared and…and he offered to take me home. He was so concerned and we hit it off. I was confused and hurt he was so kind to me, he treated me like a queen…I didn't know."

"Know what Ang?" Liv asks clearly confused when Angela raises her shirt and the site of a bruised and slight pouch becomes visible. Liv inhales deeply covering her mouth in total surprise "You're pregnant?" Angela clearly tall and thin her stomach gives a clear view that yes she's pregnant so again she answers "I didn't know and when Wilson found out he beat the shit out of me and told me to get rid of it because it's not his."

Liv Fitz eyes damn near bulge out of their face "Edison?" Liv questions and Angela nods yes

'Okay who is Wilson?" Fitz inquires

"Chad Wilson the son of Curtis Wilson of Wilson's Investments you know the one who owns almost every property downtown?"

"You mean the rich asshole that likes to show off his money and power among the black community?" Liv ask and Angela nods again then states "He caught me puking my guts out then he noticed my stomach and went into a rage. I didn't realize how controlling he was at first I thought he really wanted to take care of me, but now I know he just wanted to own me. He seemed like the perfect IBM."

"Looks can be deceiving Angela. So how'd you end up here?" Liv shares

"I snuck off while he was sleeping. He was going to force me to get an abortion tomorrow. I just couldn't do it Liv. I want my baby even if I have to raise it alone…I want my baby." She anxiously explains

"So I take it Edison has no clue, are you going to tell him?" Liv questions

"Yes he has a right to know but I needed to get away from Wilson first."

Fitz has heard enough "Look Angela you are safe here, but I think we should call Edison, but as long as I'm around you don't have to worry about this Wilson guy ever hurting you again." Fitz pulls out his phone and calls Edison while Liv sends a 911 text to the girls.

"Angela why haven't you answered any of our calls we have been looking for you for weeks now?" Liv curiously asks

"He took my phone and gave me another to use. I tossed it because I think he was tracking me."

All this time Harrison just sits and watches. Within the hour Edison, Lisa, Mark, Abby, Stephen, Kim and Becca are all there. All the ladies are throwing question at Angela left and right while hugging her clearly happy to see her and concerned with her health and this over all situation. Once everyone is brought up to speed the men are in protection mode and the women are in sister mode. Edison shocked everyone even Angela with his level of concern even though no one had yet to tell him Angela was pregnant. They decided to leave that to Angela to disclose to him... Everyone allows them some alone time out back when a car pulls up in the driveway. "Someone's here." Harrison yells out

Fitz Mark and Stephen stands and looks out of the large front window when Harrison says "That's that Wilson guy Angela was talking about." "Edison!" The men yell out at the same time. Edison walks back in just as Wilson reaches the front door and rings the doorbell. "The bastard's here." Mark states

Edison entire demeanor changes as Angela cowards in the hall. He walks to the door and opens it coming face to face with Chad Wilson aka Wilson. Edison takes the lead as the other men stand behind him "Can I help you?" He states

Wilson is a bit shocked he tracked Angela's car but didn't know what he was walking into. He didn't realize Angela had friends or more family he'd only met her parents. "Ah yeah, I'm looking for my girlfriend Angela she called me and told me she was here." Wilson lied

"I take it you're Wilson?" Edison says looking for clarification "Yes I am."

"I'm Edison muthafucker!" Wilson eyes gets big as saucers when Edison hits him with a right then a left causing him to fall hitting the ground hard. "Stay the fuck away from Angela. If you ever put your hand on her again I will kill you." Fitz looks back and sees the fear in Liv and Angela's eyes as they peek around the wall and needs to make sure this guy understands "Naw fuck that." Fitz steps out of the house as Wilson is trying to stand and begins wailing away causing all the men to join in even Harrison got a few licks and kicks in as well. All is heard is grunts and punches as to not alert the neighbors. Liv had never really seen this side of Fitz and was surprised to see he had them hands as he hit Wilson with coordinated punches

Once the men feels he's had enough and the message is clear Edison drags him to his car with one last threat. "If I ever see you again or you come near Angela again you won't be so lucky now get the fuck out of here." Wilson fumbles to his car and peels out of there so fast he leaves rubber tracks on the driveway.

The rest of the night the crew stays at Liv's. Angela tells Edison about the baby when he pulls out a ring he purchased after talking with Fitz in hopes of winning her back and proposed. Of course she said yes and everyone celebrated. Harrison decided to go to his girlfriend's house seeing everyone was coupled up.

Liv watches everyone as she lies on Fitz shoulder. Everyone is engaged and happy well except Kim but she is happy. Liv lifts her head and looks up at Fitz causing him to look down at her "I love you." She shares "I love you too." He answers back "I'm ready to set a date." She continues "Oh really?" He questions with excitement "Yes." She answers with a smile then stands "Everybody I have an idea." Everyone stops there individual conversations and gives Liv their attention so she continues "Since we all are engaged how about we all get married together on the same date and since Lisa is getting married first if it's okay with you Lisa we can all get married as well and be able to celebrate our anniversaries together? What do you guys think?"

Lisa looks at Mark and smiles "I'm down. I think it would be grand, hell we do everything else together." "I'm in." Angela shares when Abby adds "Oow and we can have it in Fitz's big ass back yard." "So I take it your in too Abs." Liv comments then looks around and says "So what about it fella's?" All the men just nod and agree sure of their decision to get married. "Dam guys now I wish I was engaged." Kim adds when Abby states "You can always get engaged in the next month and join us girl, same sex marriage is legal now but I'm not sure who the dominant in ya'lls relationship so one of you guys needs to step up…I mean if you guys are at the point." Both Becca and Kim look at each other "Naw." Shaking their heads "We're not there yet." Becca states causing everyone to laugh

Late into the night everyone goes their separate ways. Fitz and Liv arrives home and he pulls into the garage and walk inside with Liv in front of Fitz. She turns to him stopping him in his tracks and links her fingers into his shirt pulling him to her kissing him deeply. His erection is immediate. He wraps his arms around her waist lifting her from the floor. She wraps her legs around him as he carries her inside of the kitchen. The kiss is deep and filled with passion need and want. Fitz senses are in over load and so are Liv's. Fitz decides their room is too far away and places Liv on the kitchen nook.

Liv quickly unbuttons his shirt running her hand over his hard muscular chest kissing him with want. He places her on the table as he unbuttons her blouse all the while planting sensual kisses on her lips and neck. Liv breath quickens as their sexual desire heightens. Liv unzips her skirt from the bottom up exposing her dark purple bikini lace panties. Fitz removes her blouse unclamping her bra with two fingers. He removes it and tosses it aside all the while still planting kisses on Liv's upper body. "Dam Livvie you are so sexy."

"And you are so hard." She responds as she removes his shirt revealing his toned chest after running her hand over his stiffness. She places small kisses to his nipples running her tongue around them each time. Fitz moans out with pleasure pushing her back onto the table admiring her breast and toned stomach as he reaches down around her waist looping his fingers under the string of her panties ripping them off then holding them up. He pecks her on the lip then asks "We're they expensive?" "Very." "Good." He states as he runs his finger over her slit. She moans out and rises up attaching herself to his neck sucking on it as to mark her territory.

With no effort Liv hand unbuttons and unzips him removing his dick from his briefs and begins stroking him. They both moan out again before Fitz pushes her back down on the table as Liv brings her legs up in the folded position while Fitz plant kisses from her mouth to her neck down to her breast. He pushes down his pants and briefs as he stands upright pulling Liv to the edge of the table placing her legs on his shoulder.

He then runs his hand up and down her body finally gripping her shoulder with both hands. No words are spoken in this moment as he lines himself up with her opening and pushes in with one hard stroke. Liv arches and yells out "Ohhhhh!" Fitz looks at her and waits. He knows it took her by surprise so he releases her shoulders placing his hands on flat on the table on each side of her and begins to stroke her deeply. Liv places her hands over her head as her body jerks with each stroke. Clearly enjoying the feeling

Fitz runs his hand up her stomach over her left breast and through her hair before placing his thumb in her mouth allowing her to suck on it before grabbing her around her waist speeding up his stroke. Liv grabs the end of the table needing something to hold onto as Fitz fills her with all of his length. "Mmmm." She releases as Fitz grunts with each stroke. The feeling is so good Fitz face is so intense and his stroke is so powerful that Liv can't keep quiet. She screams out his name with each stroke. Fucks and yeses fall from her lips every time he hit her g-spot.

Fitz so overwhelmed with the moment can't control his emotions begins rotating his hips in a circle as he finally voices the feeling "Aw fuck baby you feel so good. I love making love to you I also love fucking you." He pulls back and begins stroking her hard long and deep as he feels her tightening around him. The sound of their juices popping with each stroke brings on his climax as he feels Liv release over him causing her to yell out "Yeesssss baby!"

"Ah shit Livvie!" He answers pounding into her with lightning speed and power hitting her cervix as she explodes causing him to explode as well. But he doesn't stop he just slows down but continues to stroke her. She lets out a giggle "You're going to break the table." He chuckles "Imma break something but it won't be the gotdamn table." He lifts her from the table as she wraps her legs around his waist he lifts her by her ass cheeks and slams her onto his dick again making her scream out while he pounds into her. "Don't you ever keep my pussy from me woman." He commands and she answers "I'm sorry baby please don't stop."

Fitz would be relentless tonight. He was making up for lost time. He and Liv were fucking for so long Boom began to howl from all the moaning groaning oows and ahhs. Liv would be too sore and too tired to go to work the next morning. Fitz on the other hand was giving life and had the best day ever.

Hours before Fitz was scheduled to be home Liv called her dad. "Hey daddy."

"Hi sweet pea you sound happy."

"Yes daddy is mom home?"

"Yes dear shall I get her?"

"We actually I want to talk to both of you."

"Okay dear hold on." Eli calls for Maya to join him. He has a feeling Liv is ready and he needed Maya where he could see her just in case it's the news he's been waiting to hear. "Okay dear you're on speaker we're both here."

"Well Fitz and I have chosen a date to marry, we've chosen August 29 which is next month and mom I would like your help planning?" Eli looks at Maya "Oh okay dear just let me know the details."

"I will."

"Well sweep pea let me know if you need anything. I will be sure to clear my schedule." Eli shares

"Thanks dad. I love you guys."

"Love you too, bye." Eli quickly says before hanging up making sure Maya doesn't get out of line.

Liv just looks at the phone. _That was easy_ she thinks to herself.

The next three weeks were very busy for everyone. The prep for the multi-weddings exceeded $50,000 between the men but they were happy. Even Maya started to feel the joy finally realizing that it's happening whether she liked it or not. The fact that the girls decided to have three weddings in one excited everyone and once she saw Fitz and Liv's home she simply fell in love. The ladies all decided to have a black and white wedding to simplify things. They asked Kim to be each of their maids of honor. Fitz dad was his best man.

The atmosphere was filled with joy and anticipation. Angela's pregnancy was coming along well and the baby was healthy. Invitations where sent out. It was the talk of the community. It was a big deal in the elite families. For those who could not attend they flooded the bride and groom with gifts…expensive gifts. The ladies also planned a baby shower for Angela and a bachelorette party while the guys scheduled a bachelor party with the promise of no strippers at either.

The day of the wedding Fitz entire neighborhood was filled with cars. Co-workers, family and friends all came out to celebrate the three-way union. His yard was decorated so beautifully with 200 seats for guests. Of course Fitz set up the flour arrangements the mother's set up the design and helped pick out the wedding dresses amongst other things. Mark's restaurant set up the catering. This was truly a family affair.

Lisa and Mark gave their vows first since it was originally their wedding date. Then Angela and Edison leaving Liv and Fitz to leave everyone in tears

With tears in his eyes Fitz shares his vows

_Livvie I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone at first glance_

_But then I saw you and you changed my plans_

_Plans to find that special someone… for my life_

_Because when I first saw you I knew I wanted you for my wife_

_To have and to hold till the end of time_

_I still can't believe that you are truly mine_

_So with this ring I give you this promise…forevermore_

_To always love you always…for richer and for poor_

_I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope_

It takes Liv a moment to gather herself because their vows sounds so similar but she finally finds her voice and shares her vows

_Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III you are the love of my life_

_I will gladly accept your hand as your wife_

_You helped me find the courage to love you_

_Looking back I fell in love with you too_

_Your patience and love helped me overcome my fears_

_Of loving you among me peers_

_You help me see that we're in this together_

_And the love we share can only get better_

_I love you more and more each day_

_You gave me courage to love you in a special way_

Olivia pauses and inhales a deep breathe holding her chest _I love you babe_ she says in a whisper as tears fall from her eyes as the minister announces that they can now kiss their brides. All three couple kiss and the party begins. A couple of hours later Liv and Fitz leave for Paris on Fitz private jet. All three couples went on their honeymoons separate.

Liv was excited to be in Paris. It had always been in her plans to one day visit and now she was. She and Fitz toured the city ate at the finest restaurants taking pictures everywhere they went. Liv was so happy she could barely contain her excitement. On the 5th day Fitz woke up to a smiling Liv watching him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you staring at me for?"

"I just love staring at you plus I'm trying to figure out if this is a dream or is it's real. Tell me it's real Fitz."

"It's real love." He sits up and leans in for a kiss

"Good because I think we might have made a baby. I stopped taking my birth control the day of our wedding. I want us to have a baby."

Fitz is shocked to say the least. He's at a loss for words and Liv begins to worry. "I know I should have spoken with you first but I've finally come to terms with our first pregnancy and all I can think about is the look on you and your dads face. I just…" Fitz cuts her off "No no don't…you don't need to explain. I'm happy, hell I'm astatic. You think we did it?"

"I hope so, but just in case I think we should be sure. I need about four more nuts out of you." They both fall into a fit of laughter before the energy changes and they both stop and star into each other's eyes. "I think I can do that." Fitz then pulls Liv to him for a kiss and the love dance begins. This time Fitz makes love to his now wife. Take his time to dig deep within her walls but first he gets her ready with his tongue and hands not allowing her a release until finally sliding inside of her. Digging deep he locks Liv's legs in the creases of his arms as he goes balls deep causing Liv to squeal out in pleasured pain. Fitz is determined going deeper than ever before. Liv is feeling a painful yet pleasure filled feeling like never before. There's something different about his love making she's never felt him so deep.

His stamina is at its highest peak. She's drowning in his love. She becomes listless. Fitz is taking her in every position all over the hotel room. Legs up, bent over, from the front, from the back, from the side. Stopping every now and then to give some tongue action and regain his strength then going in again, pounding away digging deeper and deeper each time. Liv has never heard him call out to her so much. Her name along with some explicits and I love yous continued to fall from his lips. He continued to making love to Liv triggering her orgasms as he came over and over only to rise to the occasion again giving Liv not 4 but 5 climaxes of his own leaving him spent and noodled and Liv sore and lifeless. There last day in Paris was a rest filled day just enjoying each other and the great food Paris offered.

A month has passed and Wilson is dealt with further. Angela and Liv pressed charges against him later the next day after the incident. He was charged with trespassing and attempted assault by Liv, and assault and battery and imprisonment by Angela. His family tried to pay Angela off by offering her 350,000 but Stephen who became her lawyer declined. He instead sued the Wilson and pursued the charges winning with the help of Eli and Karen's family who knew the Wilson's personally winning Angela 100,000 in damages for pain and suffering adding the fact that she was with child at the time of the assault.

Five months later Angela and Edison have a beautiful baby boy Edison Michael Davis Jr. of course Liv became the godmother and Fitz the godfather. Liv was also five months pregnant with a baby girl. She and Fitz truly did create a baby on their honeymoon. Four weeks after their wedding Liv became nauseous and sensitive to smells. She immediately called Fitz and they scheduled a doctor's appointment which confirmed their suspicions and given a clean bill of health. Liv was on a weekly OBGYN visit until the heartbeat was visible and audible. She was then scheduled monthly.

The Pope's and daddy Grant was over the moon. Maya bragged ever chance she got on her daughter's wedding and pregnancy to anyone who would listen. The prospect of becoming a grandmother is bringing out another side to her…a good side. Harrison was even excited to becoming an uncle and his new found liberty. It made being an adult so much more fun.

Fitz was the proudest father to be ever. He gloated in the fact that his wife was his wife and even more important she was pregnant. He completely overhauled one of the bedrooms turning it into a nursery. There was nothing too good for his wife and daughter. He splurged on any and everything Liv wanted or needed and the expectation of his baby girl. Gerry was just as bad as Fitz he had a nursery set up in his home as well and more baby items then any man should even know about. Eli on the other hand allowed his wife to set up their home. He simple waited for the arrival of his granddaughter then would he go over the top. That just the type of man he was.

Fitz loved a pregnant Olivia. Pregnancy made her pouty and needy and he loved every moment of it; running to the store at odd times of the night, rubbing her feet and back, watching her eat weird and disgusting combinations of food, help getting up, help in the tub, help putting on her shoes, and help satisfying her sexual appetite. He was in heaven. He loved catering to his wife. Liv pretty much didn't have to lift a finger.

Spending time with her godson helped her prepare more for her own baby. Life was so good right now. Liv finally got to meet Fitz cousin Thomas Theodore Grant aka Tom. He was a navel man and wasn't able to make it to the wedding but recently paid them a visit during a brief vacation. His intensity reminded Liv of Fitz. He appeared shy but had a dominant undertone just like Fitz. He was Fitz's first and only cousin, Gerry's only brother's child. How they kept the Grant name going was beyond her seeing it was so few of them but if she had anything to do with it she would carry on the Grant name and leave it to Harrison to carry on the Pope name.

When Liv informed Cyrus of her pregnancy he wasn't so happy. She had taken off so much time since becoming partner it was it seemed as if she didn't even work there. He even threatened to fire here, and was pleasantly surprise when she quit. Yep Liv quit her job as a tax lawyer. Why? Because she didn't have to take disrespect from no one especially Cyrus. The moment he spoke about allowing her to become partner on his team stating he had given her the only opportunity as a black woman to make a name for herself she was done. She told Cyrus to take his partnership and shove it. He would later follow her all the way to her car begging for her to stay. Liv left without a word.

She had all the time she needed to figure out what she wanted to do next, but at this moment her only focus was on her pregnancy and husband. She made sure Fitz came home to a cooked meal and a clean house. She reduced the house keeper to Monday only for now. She took care of her man and her home. If his suits needed cleaning she took them to the cleaners as well. She kept up with their financial earnings herself and always compared them to what was told to Fitz. She trusted Edison and the Langston group but this was her and her husband's money we are talking about.

Time passes very quickly when life is good. Liv is now 8 ½ months pregnant and still enjoying her pregnancy. As she waddled around their big beautiful home with Boom hot on her tail she hears the alert system informing her that there is someone on the property. Fitz updated the system so they will know if someone came onto the property. Liv checks the camera on her phone. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Liv questions

She quickly calls Fitz. "Baby Mellie is at our front door."

"What the fuck…WHY!?" Fitz questions

"I have no clue. That's why I call you."

"Okay okay." Fitz says running his hand through his hair "Answer the door but put me on speaker. I won't say anything unless necessary."

"Okay babe hold on." She presses the speaker on her phone "Can you hear me babe?"

"Yeah I hear you go answer the door."

Liv walks to the door with Boom in tow and opens it. Boom growls "Can I help you?'"

Mellie is rendered speechless seeing Liv's stomach _It's true_ she states to herself "Ah yes is Fitzgerald home?"

"I'm sorry you look familiar…do I know you? Aren't you Mellie?"

"Oh so you remember me…yes I'm Mellie is Fitz home?"

"Can I ask what's this is in regards to?"

Mellie stares Liv down clearly becoming irritated with her inquisition. "I just need to speak with Fitzgerald." Mellie offers

"Well my husband is busy at the moment how may I help you?"

"Husband? There's no way Fitz married a black woman." Mellie spurts leaving Liv stuck unable to respond

Fitz has heard enough and he speaks a command to the phone that only Boom would understand "Boom Scid Daly Guard!" Boom hears the command and jump in front of Liv and barks with a sneer showing all of his sharp teeth to protect Liv causing Mellie and even Liv to jump but before she could do anything meaning Liv Fitz speaks again. "Boom watch!" and Boom stops barking and sits in front of Liv still growling at Mellie. Fitz addresses Mellie "Hello Mellie, please do not disrespect my wife again or Boom will attack on my command. Why are you at my home?"

Mellie stutters "I…I was just stopping by to umm umm congratulate you and Olivia is it? Yes Olivia I think. I heard you got married sorry I missed the wedding. Okay that all I gotta go now." Mellie takes off running back to her car and pulls off. "Is she gone?" Fitz asks

"Yes." Liv answers

"Skid Daly Scat Boom." Boom let's down his protective guard and walks next to Liv and sits. Liv rubs Booms head "Good boy Boom." Liv closes the door. "Fitz what just happened?" She asks as she waddled to the sofa and sat with Boom hot on her heels. "That my love was Mellie being her messy self. I actually expected her to show up sooner…Oh and Boom is also a watch dog. I'm a white man Livvie and sometime I have to go into some shady neighborhoods and need someone to watch my back."

"You know you're going to have to teach me that right." She states rubbing Booms head as he lies on her leg

"Yes we will get started on that as soon as I'm home love."

"Okay hurry home."

"As soon as I can love you."

"Love you too babe." They end the call

When Fitz arrives home later that day he finds Liv asleep on the sofa. He walks up to her and softly kisses her on her temple. She feels his present and smells his scent and wakes. "Hi."

"Hi. Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay babe, I fixed you dinner. I made steak taco. You said you had a taste for it the other day."

"Thank you baby I'm so ready to devour them too. Would you like for me to make you some also?"

"No I've eaten. I tried to wait for you but our daughter was hungry."

"That's okay love my ladies always come first."

Fitz sits down and eats next to Liv. She watches him finding even the way he eats sexy and a turn on. He no longer wears cologne but his natural body scent drives her crazy. As he takes his last bite Liv let out a moan which causes Fitz to look her way. He sees the desire in her eyes and body language. "Do you want to go for a ride baby?" He asks Liv setting his plate down on the table. "Yes." Liv answers knowing exactly what he's asking because he has learned to read her so well. "Come here." He requests

Liv slides over to him. "Thank you for dinner now I need dessert." He says sliding her legs open placing on leg on the back of the sofa. "Is this okay?" He inquires "Yes." Liv answers

Fitz pulls up her t-shirt and slides her thong underwear to the side as he blows on her clit. "Oh." Liv moans closing her eyes as Fitz goes all in taking her clit into his mouth and gently sucking it between his lips lapping her up with his tongue. Liv grinds into his face tightly holding on to Fitz head and Fitz just allows her. He can't get enough of this woman everything about her just turns him on. Fitz suddenly stands and holds out his hand "Come with me." Liv places her hand in his allowing him to help her up and follows him to the guest room on the first floor.

Fitz stops at the edge of the bed placing both of his large hands on the side of Liv's flush face and kisses her with the same passion as the day they first kissed. Pulling back he lifts her t-shirt and removes her panties "You are so beautiful pregnant." He kisses her stomach and whispers I love you to his baby girl before guiding Liv down on the bed and getting back to his tasting. "Mmm." He moans out "Ohh." Liv moans out as Fitz moves to her swollen breast gently sucking each of them. "Babe…take off your clothes. I need to feel your skin against mines." Fitz lifts up and removes his clothing leaning in to enjoy the taste of Liv's mouth but she needs more. "Put it in baby…please I need to feel you inside of me." Fitz slides in behind Liv as she turns on her side due to her stomach being too large to lie in any other position outside of her back.

He slowly enters her both savoring in the feeling. "Ahhh." "Mmm." They simultaneously express

Fitz kisses and sucks her ear and neck as he grips her breast without too much pressure. "Yes." He hears as he deeply strokes Liv from the back. He slowly lifts her leg as to go deeper. "I love you Livvie." "Mmm I love you Fitz." This causes Fitz to stroke her more and faster as he feels his tip hit against her cervix causing her to spill out on him. She's so wet so moist so tight but his dick slides in and out with ease. "You're so wet baby." "You make me wet, it all for you babe." She answers between moans of pleasure "Oh babe I'm cumming oh shit yes right there baby right there." He pulls her tightly against him and drills more feeling his own orgasm approaching. "Ahhh fuck!" They explode together falling asleep right where they lay.

Late into the night Fitz wakes from the sound of Liv moaning, lifting his head to look at her "Hey, you okay?" Liv rubs her lower stomach "Yeah I just feel kind of crampy in my stomach. These Braxton Hicks are sometimes painful. " Fitz sits up "Here let me run you a bath. It might make you feel better." Liv nods and Fitz goes and runs her a bathe in the guest bathroom. Minutes later Fitz returns lifting Liv from the bed and places her in the bath sliding in behind her. "Better?" "Not really but it is relaxing." She answers

Fitz rubs his hand over her stomach as he washes her. "Mmm that feels good love." "Are you still feeling the Braxton Hicks?" "Yeah they're still there." "Do you think it might be contraction's this time?" "I hope not we still have 2 weeks to go." "Yeah well remember the OB said you could deliver anytime 2 weeks prior to our due date."

Liv turns to look at him "You think...?"

"Maybe…do these feel different? They do seem to last longer."

"It feels the same just a bit more intensity and as you said they last longer."

They relax a bit longer before getting out of the tub. Fitz decides to stay home for the day and take care of Liv. He had a feeling his daughter would make an appearance soon. Call it intuition he could feel it in his gut and his gut never lied. Two hours after the bath Liv couldn't find comfort the pains were getting worse and her back was starting to hurt as well. Fitz decided to call the OB and get her thoughts.

After speaking with the OB he started timing the contractions and since Liv's water wasn't broken they just continued to monitor her. It wasn't long before Liv felt a gush of fluid while standing in the kitchen. She looks down "Fitz…FITZ!" She yells out when he enters the kitchen he sees the fluid on the floor at her feet also running down her leg. "Oh shit, is it time?" He nervously asks

Liv nods "I think so, my water just broke."

"Okay let's get you changed the bags are already in the car." Fitz helps Liv change into a comfortable flow dress and they are out of the door. "How are you feeling love?" He inquires and Liv frowns from the contraction she is experiencing unable to speak. Fitz keeps watching her watching the road, watching her watching the road. She finally can speak. "Shit that hurts. Did call our parents? I think this is it."

"Yes and I texted your girls they will meet us at the hospital. I told you baby I got you." Liv does not respond because she's having another contraction but this one causes her to moan out loudly. Fitz pulls up at the hospital jumping out of the car grabbing a wheel chair. He places a distressed Liv in it and goes back inside. "Hello my wife is in labor our OB is on the way Dr. Elizabeth North."

Liv is checked in and within 15 minutes her family and friends are there as well. Dr. North has also arrived as Liv is prep for delivery. She has only dilated 5cm but her contractions are strong and painful. She goes from hating Fitz to loving him. She refused the epidural so the pain is almost too much to bare causing Liv to call for her mother. Maya is brought into the delivery room and immediately goes to Liv's side as she yells at Fitz saying how much she hates him. Fitz heart is breaking. He was not prepared for the words coming out of Liv's mouth. He didn't realize it was the hormones and the pain talking so he actually took her words to heart and it hurt. It hurt like hell.

Maya comforted Liv best as she could when she noticed Fitz had stepped back and looked as if he lost his best friend. She knew that look but had to tend to Liv first. She told Liv if she didn't want the epidural she would have to toughen up because it only gets worse from here. That made her change her mind. Maya told Fitz to stand in front of her and couch her through the process. He did. Once the epidural kicked in Liv was out like a light. That's when Maya talked with Fitz.

"Fitzgerald son, what's the matter?"

"She hates me mom."

"No son, that's just part of labor. No one likes pain. I did Eli the same way. She loves you Fitz. Please don't take it personal. Labor tends to make you momentarily hate being pregnant and the man that impregnated you more. Once she wakes you'll see. She needs you now. You have to be strong and take it like a man. Your emotional pain is nothing compared to the pain of natural labor. Thank goodness she finally got the epidural."

"So you're saying this is normal? Like your wife saying she hates you, and this is all your fault and won't let you touch her or help her even though I feel helpless?"

"Fitz you being here by her side is everything she needs. Like I said son don't take it personal. It comes with labor."

"Thanks mom. I appreciate you talking with me."

"Oh son it's nothing."

Liv slept for about 5 hours off and on because the staff kept waking her checking her dilation. Just as the epidural began to wear off Liv had finally reach 10cm and it was time to push. With Maya on one side of her Fitz on the other and Dr. North at the bottom the moment they all have been waiting for is here.

Liv looks at Fitz "Baby I'm sorry I said I hate you. I don't hate you, you are still the love of my life." Fitz smiles "I love you too baby." He kisses her as she begins to push.

After 10 minutes of pushing Fitz is cutting the cord and Christine Amaya Grant is born at 8 pounds 2 ounces 19 inches. Christine is Fitz mom's first name and of course Amaya is part of Liv's mom and Maya couldn't be happier.

Maya can't stop crying as she looks at her granddaughter "Livvie dear I just want to say thank you."

"For what mom?"

"For finding the courage to love him, despite my blind ignorance because if you hadn't this beautiful little girl would not be here. I love you Livvie and I love Fitzgerald and this precious little angel you have blessed us with."

Fitz steps up after over hearing Maya "We love you too mom and you're welcome."

Moments later Maya goes out and inform the family of their beautiful baby girl.

**THE END…..**

**Thank you all for going on this journey with me. I hope I did this story some justice. I'm not a romance writer but I threw my hat in the ring anyway and gave it a shot. To all my followers thank you again know that it is because of you all that I continue to do this. Until next time…Keke**


End file.
